Mi nueva vida
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: Continuacion de recuerdos de un amor lejano capitulo 7 up! al fin UU.......................dejenme un review Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

Mi nueva vida  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Mi nueva vida...que no es en Japón  
  
una muchacha de castaños cabellos y esmeraldas ojos salía a paso ligero de su departamento, tomo un taxi en cuanto salió de su edificio estaba apurada realmente apurada ese día lo tenía libre en el trabajo y lo ocuparía en visitar a su novio que hacia más de una semana que no veía, para ser exactos ya hacía 10 días que no lo veía y lo extrañaba horrores, sabía que a esa hora lo encontraría ya que trabajaba en su casa en ese momento y quería estar con el al menos un momento antes de que de seguro se volviera a ir ya que el era una persona muy ocupada su trabajo era muy importante y por eso ella no le culpaba por no tener el tiempo suficiente para estar siempre con ella, además sabía que el también la extrañaba como también a veces el hacia hasta lo imposible para estar con ella, pero últimamente no habían podido verse aunque ambos lo quisieran.  
luego de pagarle, bajo del taxi y se enderezo la ropa -por así decirlo- comprobando estar impecable tanto la falda corta, tableada y grisácea como la camisa entallada y rosada de mangas cortas, luego se miro los pies llevaba saquetes blancos y mocasines grises, por ultimo se llevo las manos al cabello comprobando que la ancha vincha sujetara bien su larguisimo cabello, luego de esa rápida revisión se dirigió a la mansión que el taxi la había llevado, la residencia era por demás enorme y a cada lado de la puerta de reja había dos sujetos del tipo de seguridad con cara de muy pocos amigos y con un gesto que daba miedo, pero la muchacha se acerco con confianza y uno de ellos sonrió inexplicablemente y por el comunicador que llevaba consigo dijo:  
- aquí seguridad 1, abran la reja  
la reja se abrió automáticamente y ambos guardias le dieron paso  
- gracias, buenas tardes - dijo la muchacha  
los guardias solo se inclinaron en cortesía ante ella  
al entrar empezó a caminar por el inmenso jardín de la mansión, siempre se cansaba un poco este trayecto ya que era bastante largo, al llegar a la puerta y sin necesidad de que golpeara o tocara el timbre un señor de aspecto de mayordomo le atendió y sonrió al verla  
- que gusto verla señorita, buenas tardes me imagino que viene a ver al señor  
- si así es, estará en la casa? - pregunto dudosa  
- claro, pase, ha llegado usted justo a tiempo ya que en 1/2 hora o un poco más tal vez se ira a una reunión muy importante, usted ya sabe como es su trabajo  
- vaya que lo se, si por lo ocupado que esta es poco lo que nos vemos  
- lo se señorita y mi señor la extraña mucho cuando no puede verla por un tiempo, en especial cuando es tan prolongado como ahora  
subieron una escalera y pasaron por un pasillo hasta entrar a una amplia sala que tenía otra puerta al fondo  
- espere aquí mientras la anuncio, tome asiento - dijo el mayordomo   
- si, gracias  
- por nada señorita  
el mayordomo golpeo la puerta y luego entró al lugar que parecía ser una biblioteca, todo esta reluciente y elegante como toda la mansión había enormes estanterías llenas de libros, también confortables sillones y un amplio escritorio que se encontraba en ese momento lleno de papeles que estaban siendo revisados por un muchacho más bien atractivo de cabello corto y algo rebelde de color castaño y ojos chocolate de expresión muy seria y casi fría  
- mi señor, su novia a llegado - dijo el mayordomo con respeto  
- y que esperas para hacerla pasar Wei? - pregunta el joven sin levantar la mirada  
- nada mi señor solo que pense que debía anunciarla eso es todo  
- si ya lo se Wei, pero a ella no es necesario hasla pasar directamente si?  
- si señor con su permiso - salió de la biblioteca  
- pase señorita, mi señor la espera  
- gracias, con permiso  
- pase usted señorita   
la muchacha entro y se acerco al escritorio, se quedo quieta  
-hola -le dijo ella  
el levanto la vista, su frío gesto se convirtió en una encantadora sonrisa  
-hola -le respondió el, dejo la pluma de un lado se puso de pie y se apresuro a abrazarla muy fuerte  
-te he extrañado mucho -murmuro el  
-yo también Syaoran- sonrió ella - oye cuando te acostumbrarás a llevar siempre el celular contigo o por lo menos a contestar los mensajes que te dejo, me he cansado de llamarte y nunca contestas mis llamada -dijo ella apoyada en el hombro de el   
-lo siento Sakura pero es que últimamente he estado tan ocupado que ni descansar bien he podido, por eso aunque lo llevo siempre conmigo al teléfono no lo contestaba porque estaba muy apurado u ocupado, lo siento mucho  
-se acomodaron en los sillones-  
-si lo se en realidad no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas porque se lo ocupado que estas, porque los cargos que tienes son muy importantes, no solo eres jefe del clan Li, sino que también fuiste nombrado jefe del concilio de hechiceros de Oriente te han calificado como el hechicero más poderoso   
-lo se cariño, pero de todas formas lo siento, porque no es justificación para que te abandone tanto tiempo  
-no digas tonterías, no me has abandonado, estabas ocupado  
-si pero no puede ser que siempre este ocupado para ti, me hace sentir mal en verdad aunque me alegra que hayas venido así porque de esta forma podemos estar un rato juntos, siempre que puedas ven como a esta hora que sabes que estoy o antes de la cena  
-si, y a mi también me alegra haber venido aunque Wei me dijo que había llegado justo a tiempo porque ya te vas verdad -le dijo ella  
-si en cosa de treinta minutos más o menos, en cuanto terminar con todo este asunto de la papelería -le respondió el suspirando  
-ya veo entonces creo que ya me tengo que ir así no te distraigo más y venir más tarde -se puso de pie ella  
-no por favor, si acabas de llegar además jamas me molestas o distraes -la abraza apretando de su cintura por detrás- puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, además cuando me vaya te llevo a tu casa si? -le besa la mejilla y la suelta se dirige a su asiento en el escritorio  
-bueno como quieras -contesta ella con un leve rubor y se sienta nuevamente en el sillón  
-hoy es tu día libre verdad?, por eso viniste a esta hora -dijo el mientras seguía escribiendo  
-si así es -contesto ella  
-que pena que este tan ocupado sino podríamos haber salido juntos -sonrió  
-no importa ya será otro día además me cambiaron el otro día libre, podemos salir ahí  
-si puede ser, dime que día es? -pregunto levantando la vista  
-el domingo  
-de veras? -sonrió  
la puerta sonó e interrumpió su conversación  
-pase -dijo el  
-mi señor aquí le traigo los últimos papeles, disculpe la demora pero es que me tube que salir un momento y ...  
-no hay problema Shyao, esta bien, dime alguien me ha llamado  
-no señor, nadie  
-bueno gracias, puedes retirarte  
-con su permiso mi señor  
el secretario del jefe del clan Li dio la vuelta para irse cuando vio a Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones  
- señorita, discúlpeme no la había visto, buenas tardes, hace tiempo que no la veía, como ha estado? -dijo luego de inclinarse con cortesía  
-no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien gracias y tu como has estado?   
-muy bien gracias señorita, con permiso  
el secretario se fue, y Sakura se quedo pensativa en el momento en que había conocido al secretario de Syaoran, le había parecido un muchacho bonito y educado muy amable, sus violetas ojos y su oscuro cabello le hacían recordar a Eriol, aunque no lo veía desde los 11 años, suponía que ahora debía ser mas o menos así   
-que te pasa cariño?  
-que? -pregunto ella saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos  
-que te pasa? -volvió a preguntar sonriendo  
-no nada, solo pensaba -sonrió   
-en que, parecías tan distraída te estaba hablando y ni me escuchabas -dijo el   
-ah lo siento que me decías? -pregunto  
-eso no importa, dime en que pensabas, o es algo que no quieras contarme  
-no, no eso solo pensaba en cuando vine a vivir aquí que conocí a tu secretario, sabes? siempre que lo veo me recuerda a Eriol  
-a Hiragisawa y por que a el?  
-pues no se pero a pesar de no veo a Eriol desde 11 años, Shyao me recuerda a Eriol un poco en sus facciones, bueno Eriol tenía los ojos muy azules y tu secretario los tiene violetas, pero el cabello de el medio azulado, la tez algo pálida extraño para alguien que vive en Hong Kong, pero esas cosas y también su forma de ser tan amable y cortés me hace acordar a Eriol, no lo crees?   
-tal vez, no lo se tendría que volver a ver a Hiragisawa para compararlos, pero lo que dices es cierto, tal vez sus facciones se parezcan un poco  
-bueno ahora que te dije en que pensaba, me podrías decir tu que me decías hace un momento? -sonrió  
-ya te dije que no tiene importancia -sonrió y bajo la vista para volver a sus asuntos  
-pues a mi si me importa, vamos no seas malo cuéntame, que lo que me estabas diciendo  
-suspiro- solo que habíamos dejado la conversación pendiente cuando Shyao entro  
-ay! si tienes razón pero porque te sorprendiste cuando te dije que el domingo era mi otro día libre  
-no es que me haya sorprendido, solo que tu sabes que el domingo es también mi día libre por así decirlo, es decir es el día que yo mismo me he asignado para descansar  
-si lo se, por eso me alegra mucho tener ahora el domingo como día libre porque así se que si no te veo en la semana como paso ahora por lo menos te veré el domingo -sonrió con dulsura  
-que bonita te ves cuando sonríes así -dijo el levantándose de su silla  
-eh?...ah...gracias -dijo algo ruborizada  
-de nada cariño, de nada -sonrio- nos vamos ya?  
-ya terminaste? -pregunto sorprendida  
-claro, como estuvimos conversando se nos paso rápido el tiempo  
-si, bueno vamos -sonrió  
salieron de la mansión en el lujoso auto de Syaoran en dirección al departamento de Sakura  
-pasa algo? -pregunto el  
-no nada porque lo dices -respondió ella  
-es que estas muy callada, no es común en ti  
-no me pasa nada, oye al llegar a mi departamento, debo buscar algo y después me llevarías al centro comercial? -pregunto ella  
-claro, no hay problema   
-no te retraso mucho? -volvió a preguntar  
-por supuesto que no, con mucho gusto te llevaré -sonrió y ella se sonrojo  
-te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo el  
-si claro   
-para que quieres que te lleve allí?  
-pues porque tengo varias cosa que hacer, tengo que llevar mandar una carta, y comprar algunas cosas -sonrió  
-ya veo -hizo una pausa- hoy al atardecer pasarías por mi casa?  
-me encantaría -sonrió   
-así no vemos otro rato, si? -dijo mientras estacionaba el auto  
-claro -sonrió- me acompañas o te quedas aquí   
-te espero aquí  
-bueno no me tardo -dijo al bajar del auto  
-no hay problema ve tranquila   
pero igual la muchacha entro apresurada al edificio, porque aunque el le había dicho que no se preocupara y fuera tranquila ella sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y no quería retrasarlo, por lo que entro rápido a su departamento y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la carta, encontrado al ya conocido peluche amarillo comiendo dulces sentado en su escritorio  
-Hola Kero, tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosa quieres venir -dijo mientras tomaba la carta y se disponía a salir de la habitación  
-vas sola o con el sujeto ese? -dijo irónicamente  
-por favor Kero sabes que detesto que le digas así a Syaoran, y el solo me va a llevar hasta allá, tienes cosas que hacer  
-si lo se "siempre esta ocupado" -dijo con sarcasmo - vaya novio que tienes que si tu no vas ni se preocupas por ver como estas   
-no es cierto, el siempre se preocupa por mi y me cuida mucho pero es que últimamente ha estado muy ocupado y no ha podido descansar bien, eso es todo, y ya dime si vas conmigo o no? -pregunto desde la puerta del depto.  
-no me quedo aquí, tráeme algo rico si?  
-no tienes remedio verdad? Esta bien ya veré que te traigo, no me dejes los papeles de los dulces en la habitación, que hoy limpie todo y no quiero que ensucies  
-ya lo se, adiós  
-hasta luego Kero  
salio del edificio y volvió a subir al auto  
-que rápido volviste, no tenias porque apurarte de esa manera te dije que fueras tranquila -sonrió  
-lo se pero no quiero retrasarte más  
-no importa igual todavía falta para que reunión empiece por eso te dije que con gusto te llevare a donde quieras  
-bueno gracias   
-de nada  
el auto arranco dirigiéndose al centro comercial   
-Sakura, si se te hace muy tarde no vayas a casa si?  
-por que? -pregunto intrigada  
-no me gusta que camines sola por la noche  
-no te preocupes Syaoran, se cuidarme sola -le sonrió  
-pues no lo dudo sinceramente pero de todos modo me da miedo que estés sola por la noche en la calle, por eso te digo que si se te hace muy tarde, vuelvas a tu casa, porque hasta que llegaras a la mansión anochecería demasiado, y no quiero que te pase nada, si? -sonrió provocando que ella se sonrojara- esta bien que te deje aquí -dijo estacionando en pleno centro- si me dices exactamente donde quieres ir te llevo hasta ahí  
-no esta bien aquí gracias   
el acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura  
-cuidate si, y hazme caso   
ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y murmuro  
-ya lo se Syaoran no tienes que cuidarme tanto   
-eres mala, siempre me dices eso, si yo simplemente lo hago porque te quiero mucho  
- y yo a ti también   
- pues a veces lo dudo  
ella se separo un poco y le miro alarmada  
- como que lo dudas?! -exclamo la muchacha de castaños cabellos  
el solo sonrió al ver la alarmada expresión de su novia y se acerco a besarle los labios corta y suavemente dejándola sonrojada y sorprendida , la abrazo nuevamente   
- eres tonta -le murmuro- como crees que lo dudaría, solo bromeaba, pero tengo razón en que nunca me dejas que te cuide, aunque se que te puedes cuidar muy bien sola, pero es que en verdad me da miedo de que pase algo -agrego antes de pudiera ella protestar -se que hace más de dos años y medio que vives aquí en Hong Kong, pero vives sola y aquí no tienes familiares, por eso es que si dejara de preocuparme y cuidarte me sentiría mal  
- claro que te sentirías mal porque siempre has sido así, desde que éramos niños que me has cuidado, porque eres muy dulce y amable. y aunque no tenga familiares en China Kero vive conmigo y también te tengo a ti y para mi es más que suficiente  
el sonrió tiernamente le beso la mejilla y la soltó  
- no vemos luego si? Que te vaya bien -dijo ella  
- claro a ti también, nos vemos -le respondió  
- gracias -dijo mientras bajaba del auto, el cual se fue luego y ella empezó a caminar tenía que enviar una carta, comprarle los dulces a Kero, y algunas cosas más   
Syaoran había vuelto a la mansión para cambiarse y había vuelto a salir esa era una reunión muy importante y debía usar el traje ceremonial, además en asiento al lado de el reposaba la enorme espada de el en su vaina por supuesto, como el cetro que era el símbolo del jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, que reposaba en un pequeño almohadón de seda verde.  
El cetro era más bien liviano y fácilmente manejable, al contrario de la espada que tenía un aspecto pesado, ya que esta era bastante más grande a la que tenía cuando niño, la empuñadura era de oro y tenía en todo el mango de la espada un enorme dragón como si estuviera enroscado a la espada, del mango salían dos largos cordones de seda roja que terminaban en dos pompones -por decirlo de alguna manera- con muchos flecos, por ultimo la vaina en la que estaba guardada la espada era de un color verdoso y tenía grabado bien visible el símbolo del clan Li.  
Al llegar al lugar bajo de su auto se coloco la espada en la espalda sujetada por el cinto tomo el cetro y entro en la residencia donde se realizaría la reunión, su secretario ya se encontraba allí  
- Shyao ya han llegado todos? -pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de la reunión  
- si señor lo esperan -respondió con respeto el secretario de Syaoran  
- bien - dijo el - en ese caso será mejor empezar de una vez con la reunión porque tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer   
-si señor sígame -dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al lugar  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * amiga Sakura como estarás.... hace más de dos años que no se nada de ti, ah... además New York esta tan lejos de Hong Kong cuando vivía en Tomoeda era más sencillo, pero ahora...bueno, no se de que me quejo si fui yo quien decidió venir a vivir a este país, pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber como esta. Espero que le este yendo bien y también que mamá la vea cuando este por esos lados y le diga que me escriba porque desgraciadamente no me alcanza el tiempo para llamarla por teléfono y charlar, aunque me encantaría -pensaba una muchacha mientras salía de su lujoso departamento en pleno centro de New York  
-vamos que se hace tarde y hoy tenemos al profesor Itchitaka en la primera hora y sabes que detesta que alguien llegue tarde a su clase  
-lo se Mary Ann lo se, no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo, además vamos en mi auto, no llegaremos tarde ya veras  
-esta bien si tu lo dices, pero en que pesabas amiga te veías distraída? Dijo la rubia muchacha que la acompañaba   
-solo en una vieja amiga que no veo hace tiempo, me gustaría saber como esta pero esta bastante lejos  
-en Japón? -pregunto  
-no, bueno es de allí al igual que yo, pero vive en Hong Kong  
-la soleada isla de China -sonrió  
-presisamente -sonrió también- su novio es de allá y pues le pareció un buen lugar para seguir su vida   
-al igual que tu elegiste Estados Unidos  
-si podría decir que si, aunque esta muy lejos de mi madre, mis amigos y de la gente que conozco, creo que yo también debía seguir mi camino y puesto que quiero ser diseñadora de moda, tanto este país como Europa eran lugares donde aprendería con los mejores y podría decir que por eso me decidí a vivir aquí  
-ya veo, pues si vuelves a verla me gustaría conocerla me la presentarías?  
-claro Mary Ann encantada estaré de presentártela  
-muchas gracias Tomoyo -dijo mientras bajaban del auto para entrar al amplio edificio donde estudiaban ambas  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-ah, pero que feo se puso el clima será mejor que llegue pronto a la casa de Syaoran o me empaparé -pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba a paso ligero por la lluvia que se avecindaba  
llego con las justas ya que cuando entro ya habían empezado a caer las primeras gotas  
-buenas tardes señorita, que sorpresa verla a esta hora -había dicho Wei ni bien la había echo pasar  
-es que quede con Syaoran de que nos veríamos a esta hora, espero no molestar  
-por supuesto que no señorita, aunque me temo que el amo Syaoran aun no ha vuelto de la reunión, pero debe estar por llegar así que si no le molesta esperarlo en la sala un momento  
-no me molesta para nada, por favor, además el clima no esta como para salir  
-usted lo ha dicho señorita - había sonreído Wei - sígame, en la sala están la señora y sus hijas  
-bueno - dijo ella al entrar pero se dio cuenta ni bien entro que no solo ellas estaban ahí sino que también estaban los esposos de cada una de las hermanas de Syaoran como también su abuela, tantas personas en ese lugar hicieron que Sakura se sintiera un poco incomoda   
-esperelo aquí señorita, tome asiento, que ni bien llegue le diré que usted la espera -dijo Wei  
-si gracias -dijo ella sentándose en un sillón individual junto al de los demás y los saludó, Wei le sirvió una taza de te a ella y se retiro de la sala  
-hacía tiempo que no te veía, como has estado? -pregunto Yelan  
-bien señora gracias, y usted?  
-yo también querida, lo que si me extraña verte a esta hora  
-Syaoran me dijo que viniera a esta hora señora, porque cuando vine hoy más temprano el se estaba por ir  
-ya veo es que tenía una reunión importante con los del concilio verdad?  
-así es -respondio Sakura  
-pues en verdad ya se te extrañaba mi niña -dijo la abuela  
-si pues hace como diez días que no venía, ni veía a Syaoran estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas  
-si y de seguro se extrañaban? -sonrió con picardía la anciana  
-si un poco -sonrió sonrojada- digamos que aún no me acostumbro  
-acostumbrarte a que? -pregunto una las hermanas   
-a no verlo seguido -sonrió con vergüenza- cuando éramos niños nos veíamos todos los días y casi a toda hora, por la mañana y parte de la tarde en la escuela y por la noche por asuntos de magia y esas cosas y aunque pasamos muchos años sin vernos cuando vine a vivir aquí, de nuevo fuimos compañeros de clase en ese ultimo año de preparatoria que curse aquí, pero cuando empezamos la universidad cada uno obviamente siguió su carrera y además de que el de por si es una persona muy importante y ocupada por que empezamos a vernos muy poco, es por eso que digo que aun no me acostumbro -se escucho que alguien entraba y todos voltearon a ver quien era, ella sonrió al ver a su novio  
-con permiso -les dijo   
-claro ve -dijo la anciana  
Sakura se puso de pie y se abraso fuertemente a el   
-lo siento, te hice esperar mucho -dijo el  
-no, no te preocupes esta bien, además hará 10'que llegue  
-bueno pero de todos modos lo siento -le besa la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonroje y el sonría - vamos a la biblioteca así podemos charlar?  
-si claro pero no deberías cambiarte tienes la ropa húmeda te enfermaras -dijo ella  
-no te preocupes por eso linda -decia el mientras salían de la sala camino a la biblioteca- me cambiare luego  
-claro que no, quiero que te cambies ahora, porque no te hace bien estar con esa ropa fría y húmeda, cámbiate si? Yo te espero en la biblioteca   
-ah...-suspira- mira que eres caprichosa, esta bien espérame en la biblioteca ya vuelvo -sonrió se separo de ella para ir a su habitación mientras ella entro a la biblioteca encontrándose con Shyao  
-buenas noches -le dijo ella  
-eh? -volteo a ver-...ah...buenas noches señorita -dijo el secretario inclinándose con cortesía- busca al amo Syaoran? porque el se fue precisamente a buscarla a usted  
-si ya lo vi solamente que le dije que se fuera a cambiar por que se iba a enfermar si seguía con esa ropa fría y húmeda  
-ya veo, es que desde que salimos del edificio hasta que subimos al auto nos mojamos un poco  
-tu también? -pregunto  
-un poco -contesto el  
-y ya te cambiaste por lo que veo, porque pareces estar completamente seco  
-es que tengo cosas que hacer aquí, y no podía hacerlas con la ropa húmeda  
-y además te ibas a enfermar que es lo más importante  
-si, pero siéntese por favor, no se quede de pie, no desea tomar algo  
-no gracias ya tome en la sala, no te preocupes por mi sigue con tus cosas, no deseo molestarte  
-por favor señorita usted no me molesta en lo más mínimo -dijo volteando nuevamente hacia los papeles que estaba acomodando  
-gracias -dijo ella mientras se sentaba  
-de nada señorita   
en ese momento entro Syaoran  
-ya te cambiaste -le dijo ella  
-claro no ves? -le dice extendiendo los brazos, mostrando así que llevaba puesto una camisa escocesa y un pantalón claro  
-si ya veo pero porque de mangas largas? -pregunto  
-me hizo un poco de frío estar con la ropa fría -le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado  
-te lo dije, parece que tu eres más caprichoso que yo -dijo ella  
-no me regañes quieres -le dijo el rodeándole la cintura con los brazos - dime pudiste hacer todas las cosas que tenias que hacer?  
-si, mande la carta , compre los cuadernos para universidad, los dulces para Kero.....  
-ya veo, ese peluche nunca cambia verdad?  
-no le digas así Syaoran, no me gusta que le digas así y lo sabes porque luego se ponen a pelear por tonterías eh?  
-esta bien, no te enojes -sonrió  
-si que duro mucho tu reunión esta vez, casi cuatro horas  
-es que había muchas cosa que discutir, además nadie se ponía de acuerdo, ya me estaban exasperando la verdad  
-me extraña que digas eso siempre se te ve tan tranquilo  
-si solo que...  
-discúlpeme señor, ya termine de organizar toda la papelería del concilio y el clan, con su permiso me retiro  
-claro Shyao, gracias  
-por nada mi señor, hasta luego señorita  
-hasta luego Shyao -dijo ella con su típica sonrisa  
-que me decías? - pregunto ella  
-ah cierto te decía que aunque sea tranquilo a veces me exasperan, no entiendo como gente adulta puede comportarse así, cuando si fuera niños, cuando hablamos de temas tan importantes me entiendes  
-si claro que te entiendo -dijo abrazándose a el- mnmn....tengo sueño, estoy cansada  
-si? Pero si hoy no trabajaste, no se será que no dormiste bien?  
-en parte, anoche cuando llegue del trabajo, tenía hacer la cena, lavar los platos, terminar un trabajo para la universidad, me acosté como a las 2 a.m., me levante a las 7 a.m. para asistir a clase, cuando regrese limpie toda la casa, me duche, me cambie te vine a ver, en fin cuando llegue del centro comercial deje las cosas y salí para acá  
-y como no quieres estar cansada si dormiste muy poco y te la pasaste yendo de aquí para allá sin tomarte un solo descanso, tendrías que haber dormido unas cuantas horas, te vas a enfermar sino descansas como es debido  
-mira quien me lo dice -le mira fijamente- el que menos duerme  
-pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado -suspiro con pena- pero tu sino descansas bien te hace mal, si? -le sonríe y recuesta un poco en el sillón con ella en brazos  
-estas segura que no te mojaste, estas bastante fría  
-claro que estoy segura, estoy fría porque venía caminando y empezó a refrescar, me hizo un poco de frío por lo desabrigada que estoy, pero es que hoy temprano hacía calor y por eso me vestí así   
-si lo se, si hay algo que no me gusta de Hong Kong son sus repentinos cambios de temperatura, aunque de todas formas no se compara con el invierno japonés, verdad? -le sonríe  
-por supuesto -le sonríe también aunque algo ruborizada - aquí jamás he tenido que usar tanto abrigo como en Japón, porque nunca ha hecho el frío que hace allá, aunque para ti eso es bueno no?  
sonrió -en parte, admito me no me agradaba en lo más mínimo el invierno pero si me agradaba mucho vivir allí, mi vida era tan sencilla y feliz -dijo suspirando  
-acaso ahora no lo eres? -le pregunto la muchacha mirándolo fijamente denotando algo de melancolía  
el volvió a sonreírle notando su mirada- claro que me gusta y mucho -le dijo besando sus labios con suavidad provocando como siempre que ella se sonroje - solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta, pero mi actual vida es muy feliz porque estas conmigo, todos lo años que no nos vimos te extrañe mucho  
-yo también -sonrió ella  
-si lo se aunque también tenga sus sacrificios, me agrada muchos que vivas aquí   
ella le miro confundida -a que sacrificios te refieres?  
-a los que tu tuviste que hacer, me refiero a venirte a vivir sola y dejar ver a tu familia y amigos, digamos que dejaste tu vida habitual al venir aquí y empezar de nuevo  
-lo se mi vida cambió mucho al venir a vivir aquí pero no me arrepiento, me gusta vivir en Hong Kong  
-me alegro -dijo el sonriendo- oye, quieres que vayamos a ver si ya esta la cena   
-me puedo quedar?  
-por supuesto que preguntas es esa, además escucha de fuerte que llueve no puedo llevarte a tu casa no me gusta manejar cuando llueve tan fuerte  
-bueno gracias -dijo ella evocando una delicada sonrisa  
ambos se levantan del sillón y salen de la biblioteca camino hacia la sala  
cuando llegaron allí encontraron a la madre de Syaoran conversando con la abuela  
-madre la cena no esta lista aun? -pregunto al ver a ellas conversar tranquilamente   
-no Wei dijo que estará en cosa de 15'  
-ya veo  
-Syaoran no deberías volver a la biblioteca, me dijiste hoy más temprano que tenías muchas cosas que hacer, y yo ya te retrase bastante -dijo Sakura  
-no lo hiciste cariño y puedo hacer eso después -dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba también la abuela  
-estas seguro no se te hará muy tarde  
-muy seguro, y estoy acostumbrado a acostarme tarde no te preocupes  
-pero es que mañana tenemos clase, o es que tampoco va a ir? -pregunta ella   
-si voy a ir, ya hace muchos días que no voy, me atrasare demasiado sino voy  
-días? -le mira fijamente- semana dirás, porque hace casi 2 semanas que no vas  
-bueno -dijo el suspirando con algo de vergüenza- tienes razón pero no empieces a regañarme quieres, que siempre me retas por algo  
-no es cierto, además ahora no te estaba retando ni nada -le miro ella con su tranquilo e inocente semblante  
el se quedo un momento observándole aunque luego se río un poco   
-que pasa? -le pregunto ella   
-nada -le respondió  
ella le miro con un gesto más que confundido mientras se acomodaba en su hombro y el la abrazaba riendo un poco otra vez  
-a veces tus gestos me hacen reír -le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
-si tu lo dices...oye podrías dejar de hacer eso que con lo cansada que estoy harás que me duerma -le dijo ella   
-tan cansada estas?... como quieras -murmuro el bajando la mano de su cabello  
-terminarás las cosas que tenías que haces después de cenar? -le pregunto  
-si porque me lo preguntas   
-simple curiosidad -contesto ella  
-no te molesta o si? -dijo el  
-no para nada es tu trabajo -sonrió   
-lo se , pero a veces me gustaría que fuera menos sofocante, cada vez nos vemos menos  
-eso no importa además los domingo nos vemos y mas desde ahora ya que ambos no tenemos nada que hacer  
-tienes razón -murmuro el- pero se me hace muy poco vernos ese día nada más  
-y bueno no podemos hacer nada más hasta que te desocupes un poco nos seguiremos viendo poco  
-supongo que si -suspiró  
-es que acaso has tenido mucho trabajo querida que estas tan casada? -pregunto la abuela  
-pues no precisamente es solo que no he dormido muy bien, ni lo suficiente como para estar bien descansada -respondio Sakura que por un momento se había olvidado la presencia tanto de la abuela como de la madre de Syaoran  
-ya veo deberías descansar bien o sino no llegaras ni a la mitad del día, además eres una muchacha tan activa que creo que ni las 24 hs. Del día te alcanzan -rió la abuela  
-en eso tienes razón -dijo Yelán- jamás he visto una chica con esa vitalidad y energía, eso me agrada mucho de ti   
-muchas gracias -sonrió con algo de vergüenza   
-te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Yelán  
-claro señora por supuesto  
-como era tu madre?, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que muchas personas en Japón decían que te parecías a ella  
-bueno es poco lo que recuerdo de ella puesto que tenía tres años cuando ella murió pero lo que le puedo decir es que era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello claro y algo ondulado era de tez pálida, y de cutis muy fino, muy delicada y dulce, en verdad siempre quise ser como ella   
-y lo eres -dijo la abuela- eres preciosa dulce y delicada, verdad Yelan?   
-claro -respondió ella  
- bueno no se si sea muy delicada pero... gracias -murmuro sonrojada Sakura  
-si lo eres -dijo Yelan- eres muy delicada, dulce y educada   
-si usted lo dice -sonrie ella con un evidente rubor  
-jamás dejarás de ser tan vergonzosa -dijo Syaoran  
-es que me da pena -murmuro ella  
-si lo se siempre te apena que digan que eres linda, pero es que es la verdad - sonrió el  
-gracias, pero tu también eres vergonzoso -le dijo ella  
-si pero solo contigo un poco -respondio el  
-tal vez, tengas razón -dijo ella  
-de que hablan? -pregunto Feimei que acababa de entrar con Fuutie  
-de Sakura -dijo la abuela- estabamos diciendo que ella es muy bonita y delicada, pero ella dice que delicada no lo es mucho, ustedes que piensa? -preguntó la anciana señora   
-Ah ni pensarlo -exclamo Fuutie- por supuesto que tienes razón Abuela y en todo sentido  
-claro que si -dijo Feimei- además por eso se lleva muy con Syaoran por lo diferentes que son, por si mal no recuerdo una vez tu amiga dijo que los polos opuestos son lo que se atraen refiriéndose a los diferentes que son ustedes, como se llama tu amiga ella también es muy bonita o por lo menos de niña lo era  
-mi amiga se llama se llama Tomoyo Daidouji -dijo suspirando ella  
-bueno será mejor que vayamos a cenar de seguro ya esta lista -dijo Syaoran serio levantándose del asiento temiendo por el rumbo y las consecuencias de la conversación, pero mientras el se levantaba del asiento entraron sus otras dos hermanas como los esposos de cada una de ella y detrás apareció Wei anunciando que la cena estaba servida, todo se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a cenar   
la cena transcurrió muy amena con algunas platicas pero al terminarla Syaoran se fue con Sakura a una de las salas de la mansión y se recostaron en uno de los anchos y cómodos sillones, se quedaron allí platicando y tomando café.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Eriol-kun!!! -se hoyo el grito de una mujer  
-aquí Nakuru ya no grites por favor -respondio el joven dejando de lado el libro que leía   
-ay Nakuru eres una desvergonzada como puedes llamar de esa forma al amo Eriol -replicó una vocecita proveniente de un peluche negro con alas que estaba sentado al lado del joven  
-no te enojes Spi vamos no seas tan amargado  
-y no me llames Spi, mi nombre es Spinel sun y no me gusta que me pongas sobrenombres ridículos  
-bueno ya basta los dos dejen de pelear quieren?... Nakuru para que me llamabas  
-pues para decirte que ya me voy y tal vez llegue tarde  
-te vas? -dice con curiosidad el joven mirándola de arriba abajo -ah... por como te has vestido ya veo y dime quien esta vez?  
-como siempre tan observador pues te diré que uno de los que trabaja para tu madre   
-uno de los de seguridad? -preguntó divertido  
-precisamente no sabes lo que esta ese muchacho! -exclamo ella  
-bueno que te diviertas -dijo el sonriendo  
-lo haré eso ni lo dudes! Adiós Eriol-kun, adiós Spi hasta luego  
-adios Nakuru  
-adíos y no me digas así! -grito Spinel  
-ya cálmate Spinel, hace años que le vienes diciendo lo mismo y no lo has logrado, déjala, ella no te llama así para hacerte enojar, sino de cariño  
-pero ese sobrenombre es por demás ridículo, no me gusta amo Eriol, y sobe todo me recuerda a la ama de Kerberos que le decía Kero no se como no le molestaba  
-te refieres a Sakura? -pregunta el joven  
-si a ella misma   
-me pregunto como estará?  
-el ama de cartas, quien sabe supongo que bien  
-si eso espero Spinel, eso espero, antes más o menos sabía pues me escribía con Daidouji pero deje contacto con ella hace más de dos años, lo ultimo que supe de ellas fue que Daidouji estaba viajando seguido ya que estaba ayudando a su madre con sus asuntos y que Sakura había ido a visitar a Li a Hong Kong  
-esa fue la ultima vez que recibiste noticias  
-si la ultima....-dijo el muchacho Ingles y se quedo pensativo recordando la ultima carta de ella....  
  
------------------Flasback--------------------------  
  
Estimado Hiragisawa:  
  
Hola! Como has estado? Supongo que muy bien, pues siempre lo estas, eres muy animoso y optimista, siempre te lo he dicho. Como están Nakuru y Spinel mándale saludos no solo míos sino también de parte de Sakura y Kero, y hablando de ella sabes que? Ahora se fue a Hong Kong a visitar a su "novio" a Li, sabes porque lo pongo entre comillas, pues porque es el noviazgo más raro que he conozco, como ya te había contado no sabíamos nada de Li desde hace 6 años, fue una suerte que Li se pusiera nuevamente en contacto con ella porque si que lo extrañaba, en fin como te estaba diciendo el noviazgo de estos dos es raro y hasta ella lo dice por esta vez será la primera vez que se vean en 6 años, bueno en realidad solo hace dos meses que son novios, Li se lo dijo por teléfono hasta que se animo ese muchacho verdad? si que es exasperaste se tomo sus años para pedírselo, bueno tu ya conoces a Li así que sabes como es el.  
Cambiando de tema te cuento que ya decidí donde estudiare para diseñadora de moda será en Estados Unidos, no se aun en que ciudad pero ya lo veré.  
Bueno creo que ya no tengo más cosas que contarte, así me despido mandándote muchos saludos a ti, a Nakuru y a Spinel de parte de todos aquí en Tomoeda.  
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
Pd: siento haber tardado más de dos meses en contestarte pero es que estaba de viaje.  
  
  
Eriol se había alegrado de leer esa carta porque gracias a ella siempre estaba informado de lo que pasaba en Tomoeda, pero poco después Tomoyo le mando un correo electrónico diciéndole que no le podría escribir más porque cada vez viajaba más seguido y tenía menos tiempo para estudiar y esas cosa por lo que no podría escribirle más y así fue como perdió su contacto con Japón  
  
  
--------------------------fin Flasback--------------------------  
  
-amo Eriol sucede algo en que piensa?  
-en nada Spinel no te preocupes, oye quieres algo de comer, voy a pedir que me preparen un té, no quieres algo de comer?  
-esta bien pero que no sea nada dulce  
-ya lo se, como si no te conociera -se ríe  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-de veras? -había dicho la joven sentada en la sala de su dpto.  
-claro Tomoyo iré a Hong Kong la próxima semana, solo iré por dos o tres días pero te prometo que buscare a Sakura  
-que bueno mamá, alegro mucho así ella me podrá escribir y yo me haré un tiempo para escribir quiero saber como se encuentra, que esta haciendo....  
-si lo se hija te prometo que iré a la casa del Joven Li y le preguntare a donde vive Sakura para ir a verla, es una lastima que Fuyitaka no se encuentre en Tomoeda porque así todo sería más fácil, pero bueno como el esta de viaje y no se en que parte de Tokyo vive su hijo, tendré que preguntar en la casa del novio de Sakura donde vive ella  
-si gracias mamá me harías un gran favor  
-por nada hija, bueno ya tengo que colgar porque en 5'empieza mi reunión te llamo luego, cuídate  
-si mamá tu también adiós  
-hasta luego Tomoyo   
ambas colgaron el muchacha de azules ojos se quedo pensativa  
-pasa algo ?  
-ehh?... ah no nada sabes? Mi mamá me acaba de decir que la semana que viene ira a Hong Kong por asuntos de negocios y va a buscar a Sakura para que me escriba o me envíe una foto para ver como esta ahora me gustaría saber cuanto a cambiado .....  
-que bueno y así podré conocerla aunque sea en foto   
-si y vas a ver de preciosa que es Sakura es tan linda y cuando éramos niñas le quedaba tan bien la ropa que yo le diseñaba  
-si -sonrie la muchacha- y que ropa le hacías?   
-pues la verdad que siempre le hice disfraces para distintas obras escolares o simplemente para divertirnos, y le quedaba tan bien....-suspira  
-ah, Tomoyo mientras más te conozco más me agradas que carácter tan extrovertido y divertido tienes  
-gracias Mary Ann  
-oye terminaste de estudiar para el examen que tenemos pasado mañana  
-casi y tu?  
-también me falta poco, la verdad es que menos mal que ya se están terminando los exámenes porque no doy más -suspira la muchacha-  
-lo mismo digo -sonrié  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -de verdad estas bien? -había replicado el joven jefe de clan Li  
-por supuesto Syaoran, si te diré que estoy cansada y tengo algo de sueño pero nada más  
-no me refiero a eso y lo sabes, hablo de cuando mi hermana nombro a Daidouji, de repente te pusiste como triste y me dio mucha pena por eso quise terminar la conversación ahí, por suerte Wei anuncio la cena, pero aun así seguiste como muy callada y algo triste por eso te pregunto si de verdad te sientes bien   
-ya lo se pero no te preocupes quieres, estoy muy bien no me pasa nada   
-si tu lo dices -suspira  
-claro que lo digo, si que eres desconfiado ahora ni en mi me crees?  
-claro que te creo -dijo el mientras le besaba la mejilla- muchas veces te lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo eres la única persona en quien confío ciegamente, por se que jamas me fallarías ni defraudaría, eres una persona de más bondadosa y dulce  
-no sigas que me apenas -murmura ella- a veces eres tan exagerado   
-tal vez pero este no es el caso lo que digo es muy cierto -dijo el besando su mejilla repetidas veces   
-que cosas dices no soy perfecta ni mucho menos -respondio sonrojada  
-bueno nadie es perfecto pero tu casi lo eres cariño   
-ya cállate quieres -sonrió - que no te tendrías que ir a hacer lo que tenías que hacer en la biblioteca   
-si lo se iré luego es que no quiero dejarte sola  
-no me voy a morir por esperarte un rato y sino te puedo acompañar si no te molesta  
-jamás me molestaría tu presencia, pero es que estas muy cansada y en la biblioteca no estarías muy cómoda  
-tu no preocupes por eso y ve a hacer tu cosas  
-si, esta bien, oye podrías acostarte si quieres?  
-aquí? -pregunto  
-claro en mi habitación, te dije que no me gusta manejar cuando llueve tan fuerte  
-a si es cierto, es no se me ocurrió pensar que me quedaría a dormir también   
-pero siempre que llueve dormimos juntos porque dices eso  
-tienes razón, es solo que nunca me había quedado a dormir aquí, ni siquiera conozco tu habitación  
-si verdad no lo había pensado, entonces te acompaño   
-bueno -sonrió ella mientras se dirigían a la habitación   
ni bien entraron en ella Sakura se quedo mirando pues la habitación era bien grande y muy ordenada, algo muy propio de Syaoran pero sobre todo a ella le llamo la atención la cantidad de fotos que el tenía, tanto en el escritorio como en el buró* casi todas las fotos eran de ella salvo alguna que otra foto en la que también salía el, por empezar en el escritorio tenía una foto de ella vestida con uno de los trajes de Tomoyo este era color crema, llevaba unas pequeñas alas también en ese tono y una corona sobre su cabeza, el báculo de la estrella en sus manos le hizo pensar que esa foto era de cuando tenía once años, la segunda foto que había allí era una que ella no recordaba que el tuviera. era la foto en la que ella salía con el uniforme de la preparatoria, recordó que el le había contado en una carta que Tomoyo le había mandado esa foto y que también en ese entonces entendió el porque de la insistencia de su amiga en Tomar una foto en esa calurosa tarde de verano donde ya tenía 17 años, la otras fotos si se las había mandado ella por lo que las conocía muy bien, eran las fotos en las que ella salía en bikini, en ropa ya más de invierno y la que vestía el Kimono que el le había regalado, su mirada entonces se poso esta vez en el buró donde vio unas fotografías un poco más actuales una era de cuando había ingresado a la preparatoria de Hong Kong y el estaba con ella en la foto la otra era una foto en la que salía abrasada a el con un edificio de fondo, que es donde vive Meiling recordó que esa foto ella se las había tomado y que era de hace seis meses atrás, por ultimo su mirada se reposo en un gran cuadro que había en la pared, estaba en la parte de arriba del alto respaldo de la cama este no era una foto sino una pintura de ella vestida con el kimono y con el templo de fondo, se podría decir que era una exacta copia de la foto que el tenía en el escritorio, la muchacha se le quedo mirándole por un instante para luego voltear la vista hasta su novio  
-te gusta? -pregunto el   
-si mucho...este...eh...no sabía que tuvieras tantas fotos mías   
-si y las cuido muchicimo al igual que la pintura porque cuando solo no comunicábamos por teléfono o correo me gustaba mucho verla porque ya que no podía verte en persona me gustaba quedarme obsebandolas ya que eran la única manera en la que podía saber como eras -sonrió   
-si lo se, la pintura esta muy bonita quien la hizo? -pregunto  
-Feimei, es su pasatiempo, verdad que dibuja bien? Yo le pedí que la hiciera después que tu te fuiste aquella vez que te quedaste solo 1 mes.  
-lo recuerdo, oye cuando yo empece la preparatoria aquí ninguno de tus compañeros me conocía a excepción de Kiosuke claro, es que tus compañeros no entraban nunca aquí?  
-si lo hicieron, pero nunca habían tenía tiempo para ponerse a ver esas cosas hasta un día, creo que fui después de tu visita aquí, y si que me hicieron enojar -recuerda con fastidio Syaoran.......  
------------------Flashback-------------  
  
tres muchachos habían entrado a la habitación y el dueño de la misma les había dicho:  
-esperenme aquí voy a cambiarme antes de hacer el trabajo además Kiosuke no ha llegado -dijo el muchacho mientras se aflojaba la corbata y entraba al baño, era domingo y había tenido un almuerzo de negocios, quería cambiarse el traje por algo más cómodo e informal ya que debía terminar un trabajo con sus compañeros para la escuela  
-oigan -dijo unos del chicos levantándose del sillón  
-que pasa Chien? -pregunto otro  
-desde que entre me dio curiosidad ese cuadro que será esa chica esta buenisima -dijo señalando la pintura  
-pues no se, pero que tienes razón, no lo dudo es una diosa, verdad Souyiro?  
-totalmente de acuerdo Yang, en el escritorio hay muchas fotos de quien son? -pregunta levantándose  
-son de la misma chica, dios! como puede estar tan linda -dijo chien mirando las fotos y pasándoselas a los otros  
-será su novia? -preguntó yang  
-no creo Li no tiene novia, aunque medio curso esta detrás de el, el no le presta atención a ninguna -replica Souyiro  
-y eso debe ser porque esta enamorado de ella -dijo Chien con la fotografía de Sakura en kimono en la mano sin porta retrato  
-que haces Li no va a matar si sacamos la fotos del porta retrato! -exclama Yang  
-ya no grites solo lo hice para leer lo que hay escrito en la foto  
-si no hay nada ahí -dice Souyiro extrañado  
-ya se yo hablo del otro lado -dijo dándola vuelta donde efectivamente había algo escrito con letra muy prolija decía:  
"gracias por el regalo me quedo muy bonito verdad? Como siempre fuiste muy tierno muchas gracias por todo, espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad."  
Aishiteru Syaoran - Kun   
Te extraño mucho, Sakura Kinomoto.  
-aishiteru? -dice Yang con un gesto raro  
-ah!! Tu si que eres corto de cerebro, significa te amo, entiendes yo creo que si es su novia sino no habría escrito un dedicación tan cariñosa no creen?  
-supongo que si -suspira Souyiro- aunque no se que habrá visto en el esta hermosura  
-ni me lo preguntes -murmura Chien- no negare que es muy atractivo puesto que muchisimas chicas mueren por el y que es buen compañero pero es un poco frio y bastante serio diría yo  
-ejem! -se escucho claramente y todos se quedaron estáticos -no me gusta que toquen mis cosas sin mi permiso -dijo arrebatondole la foto y el porta retrato de las manos acomodándolo nuevamente en el escritorio se volvió hacia ellos con su fría y penetrante mirada -no lo vuelvan a hacer por favor  
-este......-dijo Chien bastante nervioso- lo siento   
-pues no lo sientas solo no toquen mis cosas sin permiso, si? -replico serio  
-claro esta bien,   
-si no debimos tomar esas cosas -dijo Souyiro- pero es que no pudimos aguantar la curiosidad  
-así es, no te enojes Li -dijo Yang   
-no me enojo solo es que me molesta -dijo con su característica seriedad y calma - por cierto tampoco pudieron evitar hacer eso comentarios -dijo denotando esta ves algo de enfado   
-comentarios? -dijo Chien- ehhhh, los escuchaste? -pregunto  
-fuerte y claro -dijo el para incomodidad de los tres  
-este...lo siento es que....que   
-olvidalo Yang esta bien -dijo el suspirando- díganme no quieres tomar algo?  
-si pero mejor esperemos a que venga Takey no creen?  
-si Souyiro tiene razón esperémoslo -dijo Chien  
-por cierto Li -pregunto Yang- que es?  
-de que me estas hablando? -dijo Syaoran  
-pues la de las fotos?   
Li lo miro como diciendo no es asunto tuyo, pero los tres lo miraban también como esperando una respuesta, termino por ahogar un suspiro y contestarle:  
-es mi novia  
-ven se los dije -replico Chien -como iba tener tantas fotos de una chica y no ser nada de el   
-donde vive? -pregunto Yang- este templo que sale de fondo de una de las fotos nunca lo he visto  
-en Japón -respondio simplemente  
-allá vive y como la vez? -pregunto Souyiro  
-no la veo le escribo o la llamo por teléfono, aunque hace una semana me vino a visitar porque la verdad yo no puedo ir a Japón -dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones del escritorio sus cuadernos se volteo hacia ellos -podríamos dejar de hablar de mi vida privada por que no me agrada estar hablando de ella así como así -dijo un tanto molesto aunque justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta por lo que la conversación quedo ahí nomás, ya que era Wei quien entro a la habitación anunciando que Kiosuke había llegado  
----------------------------fin Flashback--------------------------  
-ay Dios..... -suspira- a veces me exasperaban bastante esos tres  
-no me extraña con lo celoso que eres  
-bueno Sakura no puedo evitarlo, pero tu también lo eres por lo que no deberías decirme nada  
-tal ves pero ni soñando lo soy tanto como tu -sonrió  
-supongo que si -dijo algo incomodo apretándola la cintura de ella- pero nunca te digo nada o si?  
-no nunca tienes razón -sonrió acurrucada contra el cuerpo de el- oye quisiera darme una ducha antes de acostarme podrías decir donde hay una toalla  
-en el baño esta mi bata y también las toallas, y para dormir busca en mi armario y usa lo que quieras   
-gracias -sonrio ella  
-de nada, vengo luego si? -dijo saliendo de la habitación  
-claro ve, no te preocupes   
el salió de la habitación ella se metió al baño a ducharse para cuando salió de la ducha se envolvió el cuerpo con un toalla y seco un poco en cabello con otra, la puerta de la habitación sonó por lo que abrió la puerta del baño   
-pase -dijo el  
-con permiso -se escucho la voz de una mujer   
Sakura asomo la cabeza y vio las 4 hermanas de Li  
-ah eran ustedes pasen -dice Sakura- acababa de bañarme, díganme que desean? -pregunta mientras toma un cepillo   
-nada en especial, solo es que vimos salir a Syaoran y pensamos que podrimos acompañarte un momento -dijo Fanren  
-si solo queríamos charlar un rato contigo si es que quieres -dijo Feimei  
-ah, bueno claro me encantaría -sonríe Sakura  
-oye antes de la cena dijimos algo malo porque la cara de Syoran se puso más que seria cuando hablamos de tu amiga -pregunto Shiefa  
-eh? No, bueno ya conocen a Syaoran pero no se preocupen no dijeron nada malo -dijo adoptando un poco de tristeza  
-ay que alivio! -exclamo Fuutie- en ese momento me asuste mucho   
-lo mismo digo -murmura Feimei  
al ver que Sakura no dice nada las 4 hermanas las miraron intrigadas por la triste expresión de su rostro  
-te pasa algo? -pregunto Fuutie  
-que? -pregunto   
-si te pasa algo, de repente te pusiste triste, te sientes mal o es que dijimos algo que te pusiera triste   
-no nada de eso, no me pasa nada solo me dio un poco de melancolía un pensamiento que tuve, sobre mi amiga pesar que hace dos años que no se nada de ella -suspiro con melancolía- en fin les molesta si me cambio mientras charlamos -dice ella sonriendo y dejando el cepillo poniéndose de pie   
-no claro que no, por lo menos a mi no me molesta -replico Feimei  
-a mi tampoco -dijo Shiefa  
-por supuesto que no, hazlo podemos charlar igual -dijo Fuutie  
-si ella tiene razón -termino Fanren  
Sakura se quito la toalla quedando en ropa interior y tomo la camisa solamente de uno de los pijama de Syaoran tenia varios en el guardarropa, este era de color verde de mangas cortas que a Sakura le quedaba como un camisón corta apenas si le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas  
-que cuerpo tan delgado y bonito tienes Sakura! Estoy segura de que serías una excelente modelo -exclamo Fuutie  
-no que dices no podría serlo Jamas -murmura sonriendo sonrojada  
-por que? -pregunto Feimei  
-por dos cosas -empieza- primero por que soy muy vergonzosa como para estar en una pasarela con millones de personas obserbandome y la otra -se sonríe- por que Syaoran es re celoso y aunque jamas me dice nada estoy segura no le haría mucha gracia ver como mira tanta gente -vuelve sonreír  
-que fama me haces, gracias cariño -se escucha decir a Syaoran parado en la puerta  
-ah! No vas a decir que no es cierto -le sonríe y se acerca a el colgándose de su cuello  
-a veces no se si alegrarme o enojarme por la forma en que me dices las cosas -le murmuro apretando su delgada cintura -por cierto ...-hizo una pausa- me podrías decir que haces con mi pijama y además porque solo usas la camisa? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo a la vez   
-bueno en primer lugar prefiero que te alegres porque no me gusta verte enojado, en segundo lugar tu me dijiste que usara lo que quisiera, y por ultimo uso solo la camisa por tu eres mucho mas alto que yo y tu ropa me queda bastante larga por lo que usando solamente la camisa ya es como si usara uno de mis camisones -sonríe  
-si lo se solo bromeaba esta bien yo tengo otros pijamas -le responde besándole la mejilla la suelta y se dirige a buscar un pijama y luego al baño  
-oigan -les dice a sus hermanas - no deberían irse a dormir ya son más de las doce de la noche -dijo mientras entraba al baño-  
-más de las doce!! -exclama Shiefa- y yo me tengo que levantar muy temprano, ya me estoy yendo, hasta mañana  
-si será mejor que todas nos vallamos a dormir -dijo Fanren- buenas noches  
-que descansen -dijo Feimei  
-buenas noches -dijo Fuutie  
-gracias, que duerman bien -dijo Sakura  
-de nada, gracias a ti -dijeron las 4  
ni bien salieron las hermanas Syaoran salió del baño con gesto más que cansado  
-que sueño tienes -le sonrió Sakura mientras abría la cama   
-no se si sea sueño, pero cansancio si estoy rendido - murmuro mientras se acomodaba en la cama - será mejor dormirnos de una vez porque nos tenemos que levantar temprano -dijo abrasándose a ella y acarisiándole el cabello -puedo no? -pregunta  
-claro -sonrió- antes te dije que no me acaricies el cabello porque siempre haces que me duerma  
-lo se, buenas noches -dijo el cerrando los ojos  
-buenas noches -dijo ella con lo ojos ya cerrados- que duermas bien  
-gracias linda tu también.................  
  
Continuará.................................  
  
Notas: Ohayô yaa!! como estan todos, por fin termine de escribir el primer capitulo de la continuación de recuerdo de un amor lejano...reencuentro como ya se los había dicho se llama "mi nueva vida" espero les haya gustado, les sorprendo que Sakura viviera en Hong Kong (ya estoy cansada de que el tenga que ir a Japón), Tomoyo en New York y lo de Eriol, en fin siento haberlo hecho tan largo pero es que no quise sacarle nada porque quería que vieran como eran las vidas de varios de los personajes, aunque no crean que de los otros me he olvidado, nada de eso ya los iré incluyendo a medida de que escriba.  
Bueno les diré nuevamente que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es creación de Clamp studio y solo son míos los personajes: Kosuke Takey, Shyao Himatsu (secretario de Syaoran) y Mary Ann Cahrson (amiga de Tomoyo) y tal vez incluya algún otro personaje de este tipo, por favor no los usen sin pedirme permiso   
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya saben que para cual duda, ideas o critica mi mail es:  
Lilika@universoccs.zzn.con  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa. 


	2. Pensaminetos, recuerdos viejas amistad...

Mi nueva vida  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Pensamientos, recuerdos.... viejas amistades  
  
(Nota inicial: algo que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior fue el asterisco que puse en la palabra buró, no se si recuerdan que le dije que cada ves que pusiera ese símbolo, explicaría la palabra luego.  
Buró, también llamado mesas de luz o mesas de noche son pequeños muebles que tiene dos o tres cajones, generalmente están al lado de la cama y se coloca un velador, algún reloj de tipo despertador, un porta retrato, etc)  
  
  
  
Eran las 8:00 a.m cuando ella abrió los ojos , se sentó en la cama y estiro lo brazos desesperezandose miro para todos lado viendo la vacía habitación, se escuchaba aún la lluvia caer copiosamente   
-donde estará? -se pregunto levantadose de la cama- espero que se haya acordado lo que le dije anoche, si que soy despistada, como pude olvidarme de que hoy entrábamos a las 10:00 a.m. -suspiro acercándose a la ventana- aun con lo mucho que llueve el jardín se ve hermoso, vaya no puedo creer que ya haga más de dos años y medio que viva aquí, me parece que fue ayer cuando vine a visitarlo cuando tenía 17 años.......  
  
----------------FLASHBACK-------------------   
ambos se habían separado un poco y ella se había sonrojado terriblemente, pero el solo la miro sonriendo y dijo  
-que atrevida te has vuelto cariño -sonreía ampliamente mirándola  
-que pena, no me digas esas cosas - murmuro aún más ruborizada  
-solo bromeaba, no has cambiado en nada -dijo al tiempo que la abrasaba muy fuerte- tenía muchas ganas de verte   
-yo también -sonrió- tu tampoco no has cambiado mucho en ese aspecto  
-tal vez.........oye me podrías decir que traes es tus maletas que fue ese resplandor tan cegador que sentí  
-resplandor?   
-si me vas a decir que no lo sentiste -le dice mientras toma la maleta de ella y se dirigen hacia la calle- me pareció el poder de tu carta  
-te refieres a love? -pregunto ella  
-precisamente, pero bueno no importa ahora o si? Luego podemos hablar de ello -sonrió- ahora tenemos que ir a mi casa por que debes descansar de seguro estas cansada  
-no te preocupes esta bien, luego descansare, además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar  
-tienes razón, muchas cosas, aunque hablamos por teléfono, hay cosas que no podía contarte de esa forma  
-lo mismo digo....oye viniste solo?  
-si porque?  
-no por nada, solo curiosidad, este es tu auto?   
-si es uno de ellos, es mi favorito, hay muchos autos en la mansión  
-supongo que si, este es muy bonito -sonrió  
-gracias -dijo mientras el le abría la puerta del auto y ella subía  
-gracias a ti -le sonrió  
-de nada cariño - el subió al auto  
-desde que somos novios que me llamas así  
-en realidad te llamo de muchas formas, acaso te molesta? -pregunto mientras conducía  
-no para nada era un simple comentario  
-ya veo.. a quien llamaras? -pregunto al ver que ella tomaba un teléfono celular  
-a mi papá me pidió que lo llamara en cuanto llegase   
-ah bueno   
-hola? Papá si soy yo.... si llegue bien...... Syaoran fue a buscarme al aeropuerto ahora nos dirigimos a su casa en su auto, esta bien mándale saludos a todos.......se lo diré.....te llamo luego papá adiós, que tengas buen día, hasta luego, adiós (colgó)  
-como esta tu padre?  
-bien, esta muy bien, gracias te manda saludos....ay y también Yamasaki y los demás  
-bueno gracias..... ya llegamos -sonrió mientras reducía la velocidad del auto entrado a la mansión  
-vaya, tu casa sigue tan hermosa y sorprendente como la recordaba  
-si aquí no ha cambiado nada, toda sigue igual  
-si? Y dime como están tus hermanas y tu madre?  
-bien ahora las veras cuando entremos- dijo bajando del auto, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta le extendió la mano para que bajara del auto  
-gracias, como siempre tan educado   
-es un placer -le sonrió y de esa misma mano caminaron juntos hasta entrar a la mansión  
-que hermosa es -dijo ella  
-ves, nada ha cambiado, bueno mis hermanas se casaron, es decir aun falta Feimei, pero en cuanto a las demás ya están casadas y de todas formas siguen siendo muy atolondradas -suspira  
-eres malo, no le digas eso a tus hermanas  
-si es la verdad amor que quieres que te diga  
-solo que no seas tan malo con ellas -había apoyándose en el hombro de el  
-como digas -había suspirado  
momentos después el teléfono había sonado   
-te quedan aquí un momento, yo contesto esta llamada y vengo así seguimos charlando si? -sonrió  
-si claro -se sonrojo mirándolo de reojo  
el le había vuelto a sonreír y se había ido, ella se acerco a la ventana por un momento  
-te digo que estoy segura que escuche su voz y la de una chica ya deben haber llegado -se escucho la voz de una mujer  
Sakura se dio vuelta y quedo mirando a las cuatro mujeres que entraban a esa sala, todas eran mayores que ella pero jóvenes igual, una de ella le hablo  
-hola Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, no se si te acuerdes de mi soy Feimei una de las hermanas de Syooran   
-si claro que me acuerdo además el muchas veces me hablo de ti, me da gusto volver a verlas a todas  
-yo para serte sincera no te recordaba mucho que se diga, pero también me da gusto verte, te puesto muy hermosa  
-Fuutie tiene mucha razón en ambas cosas -se sonríe Fanren  
-claro que si, y a mi personalmente me da mucho gusto volver a verte, además fue toda una sorpresa el que fueras novia de nuestro hermano, o por lo menos yo no me lo esperaba -comento Shiefa - como no te veías con el hace años nos es así?  
-si, hace 6 años mas o menos, nos hemos escrito y hablado mucho por teléfono pero esta es la primera vez que nos vemos  
- y donde esta el? -se escucho otra voz proveniente de una mujer mayor  
-señora Li? -pregunto Sakura- que gusto verla, buen día -se sonrió  
-el gusto es mío querida hacia años que no te veía, has cambiado mucho casi no te reconocí con el cabello así de largo   
-usted no ha cambiado mucho, como ha estado?  
-muy bien gracias, y dime donde esta mi hijo?  
-fuí a atender una llamada telefónica -se escucho la voz de Syaoran  
-ya veo bueno yo me retiro, tienen mucho que hablar, un gusto volver a verte querida, hasta luego   
-el gusto fue mío señora Li, hasta luego   
Yelan se retiro e hizo señas a sus hijas para que se fueran Sakura suspiro de alivio y se abraso a el  
-nerviosa? -pregunto el  
-y poco avergonzada -murmuro ella sonriendo.......  
------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------  
  
-en ese momento la señora Li me dijo que casi no me reconoció por lo largo que tenía el cabello me llegaba a media espalda, pensar que ahora lo tengo por debajo de la cola, no me lo cortado demasiado en años, solo las puntas , pero es que me gusta tenerlo así de largo -se quedo mirando por la ventana  
-eh...-miro hacia atrás pues sintió unos brazos posándose en su cintura y unos labios rozando su mejilla, se ruborizó levemente -buenos días - murmuro  
-buenos días cariño amaneciste bien?  
-si bien, bien y sola que malo fuiste en dejarme durmiendo sola  
-no te enojes es que me levante un poco temprano y no pense que te despertaras hasta las nueve mas o menos entre a la habitación a buscar algo  
-esta bien, como digas........no ha parado de llover verdad? -murmuro volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana   
-no ni un minuto -dijo rosandole la mejilla- ni por un minuto amor.... oye por que no te vistes y bajas a desayunar si? Así luego podemos charlar un momento antes de ir a la universidad  
-si lo se, pero no tengo ganas de ir con el día que hace  
-pues si no tienes ganas no vayas pero yo no puedo faltar ya hace demasiado que no voy  
-no yo también tengo que ir   
-como quieras, ah por cierto sobre el escritorio te dejo una caja que me dio Feimei para ti, dijo que estaba el clima un poco fresco y te iba a hacer frío si te vestías con la ropa que usaste ayer, por lo que te pusieras lo que esta en la caja que te lo regalaba porque de seguro te iba a quedar muy bien, porque no te pruebas mientras yo voy al baño?  
-claro -sonrió  
el entro al baño y ella tomo la caja y se sentó en la cama para ver la ropa se sonrió al verla hacía tiempo que no se vestía así, la ropa que Feimei le había regalado era una camisa marinera de mangas largas color verde claro pero las mangas y el cuello eran blancas con una línea verde, esta misma traía un laso color natural el cual estaba colocado debajo del cuello para hacer el moño  
una falda tableada verde oscuro, las medias bastante altas y del mismo color de el moño de la camisa y había también mocasines marrones y un lazo verde, se sonrió una vez más mientras se vestía recordando como era Feimei con la ropa todo siempre debía combinar de pies a cabeza, termino de vestirse y tomó un cepillo se peino su largo cabello se lo ato a media cola con el laso verde, se miro al espejo la falda era algo corta y las medias bastante alta le llegaban bastante más arriba de las rodillas por ultimo tomo el relicario que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, se disponía a colocárselo cuando escucho la voz de el  
-dejame ayudarte -dijo sosteniendo el collar por que ella solo se corrió el cabello para que el lo pudiera prender  
-gracias -sonrió  
-de nada -murmuro el abrasándola nuevamente -jamas te quitas el relicario lo llevas a todas partes y en todo momento  
-por supuesto si tu me lo regalaste cuando yo tenía 17 años además me encanta   
-si es muy bonito , y la foto que esta allí también lo es   
-si -había murmurado sonrojándose nuevamente  
-hacia tiempo que no dormíamos juntos -dijo el  
-si, tienes razón hacia más de dos semanas   
-lo se.....sabes? -comento- mis hermanas nos miraron con una extrañeza anoche y a mi esta mañana   
-extrañeza? Porque? -pregunto confundida  
-si creo que nos escucharon cuando conversábamos recostados en el sofá de la sala  
-te refieres a cuando me dijiste que dormiría en tu habitación y todo eso  
-precisamente de eso hablaba y esta mañana me miraban con insistencia como si me quisieran preguntar algo pero se retuvieran   
-ya veo, pues a mi me dio un poco de vergüenza tener que cambiarme y todo eso en esta habitación   
-porque? -Pregunto el  
-pues porque es tu habitación, no se, no había estado nunca aquí y además cuando me puse la camisa de tu pijama estaba impregnado tu perfume por lo que me dio aún más vergüenza  
el sonrío levemente y le beso la mejilla varias veces  
-nunca cambiaras, siempre serás re vergonzosa -volvió a sonreír  
-no puedo evitarlo creo que toda la vida seré vergonzosa y miedosa  
-y hermosa también -le dijo  
-gracias -dijo dándose vuelta rodeándole el cuello con los brazos  
-de nada cariño -sonrió acercándose ella  
sus labios se rozaban levemente cuando tuvieron que separarse pues alguien tocaba a la puerta  
-pase -dijo el  
-con permiso -se escucho una femenina voz   
-buenos días Feimei, gracias por la ropa -sonríe Sakura  
-de nada Sakura, buenos días, yo sabía que te iba a quedar muy linda  
- gracias  
-con permiso -dijo el joven chino- te veo abajo Sakura, no tardes quieres  
-claro -sonrió  
el se fue el Feimei pregunto  
-dime, hice ó dije algo que le molestara?   
-no nada, ya lo conoces, no le hagas caso, como siempre esta pensando en sus cosas, no es que tu le hayas molestado  
-eso espero, porque realmente no deseo hacerlo enojar -dijo ella  
Sakura sonrió y ambas salieron de la habitación, Feimei le dijo que ella todavía no había desayunado, pero su marido si pues se había ido muy temprano al trabajo   
-buenos días -dijo Feimei a 2 de sus hermanas  
-hola Sakura, Feimei -dijo Fuutie  
-buenos días -dijo Shiefa -durmieron bien las dos?  
-si gracias, buenos días a las dos -sonrió Sakura  
-que bonita te queda esa ropa Sakura -dijo Shiefa- Feimei tu se la diste verdad?  
-si así es, es que con la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer le iba a hacer un poco de frio, porque ha refrescado un poco por la lluvia, además ella se muy bonita con esa ropa  
-si Feimei tiene razón -dijo Fuutie   
-buenos días -se escucho la voz de Fanren  
-buenos días Fanren -dijeron las cuatro  
-buenos días Fanren -dijo Sakura- amaneciste bien?   
-muy bien Sakura, gracias, aunque de seguro tu dormiste mejor que cualquiera -sonrió con picardía   
-porque lo dices -murmuro sonrojada mientras desayunaba  
-como porque -volvió a sonreír- por donde dormiste, la verdad no me imagine que durmieran juntos y cuando escuchamos decir a Syaoran que dormirías aquí te empezamos a buscar en las habitaciones para huéspedes pues pensábamos que estabas en una de ellas como es ahí donde dormías cuando viniste de visitas aquella vez, pero después los vimos entrar a ambos en la habitación de el y por eso esperamos a que el saliera para ir a charlar contigo, íbamos a preguntarte si necesitabas ropa para dormir pero cuando saliste de la ducha te pusiste un piyama de Syaoran como si ya estuvieras acostumbrada a eso  
-no que dices si no había entrado nunca a la habitación de Syaoran, es cierto que ya hemos dormido juntos muchas veces pero solo dormimos -murmuro sonrojada  
-yo no he dicho que hagan otra cosa -dijo Fanren  
-pues por la forma que lo dices si  
-claro que no yo no lo dije con intención de doble sentido si tu lo entendiste así lo siento mucho -sonrió con picardía  
-no digas más esas cosas, que haces dar más vergüenza que mi amiga Tomoyo  
-sera porque eres muy vergonzosa querida -se rio  
-en eso te doy mucho la razón hermana -dijo Feimei  
-vaya que la tiene -rio Fuutie   
las cuatro hermanas se rieron y Sakura con ellas solo que ella además estaba tremendamente sonrojada   
-aquí estas -se escucho la voz de Li -pense que aún seguías en mi habitación  
-si me dijiste que no tardará   
-lo se pero solo te lo dije para que te acordaras de que tenemos clases, para que no te quedaras platicando y te olvidaras de bajas a desayunar, sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde  
-oye cuando he hecho esas cosas?   
-diras cuando no las has hecho pues te quedas siempre conversando con alguien  
-no es cierto -murmuro como enojada  
-no te enojes amor -murmuró sonriendo, se acerco a besarle la mejilla- termina de desayunar quieres?  
-si ya termine   
-an bueno entonces vamos si?   
-esta bien -sonrió  
ambos se fueron hacia la biblioteca se sentaron en lo mullidos sillones de ese lugar  
-que hora es? -pregunto ella  
-apenas si son las 9:05 a.m aún falta para ir a la universidad, si mal no recuerdo a las diez compartimos clase verdad?  
-si es una de las dos que compartimos, que lastima que solo sean dos las clases que estamos juntos  
-es que como siempre te digo en que se pueden parecer mi carrera de Economía con la tuya de periodista  
-no en mucho supongo   
-precisamente  
-oye, Shyao no viene a la mañana verdad?  
-no el estudia abogacía y a menos que sea muy necesario normalmente no viene a esta hora  
-entonces estas solo aquí a esta hora los días que no asiste a tus clases?  
-pues si -sonríe- casi siempre, pero hoy me alegra que te hayas quedado y poder estar así a esta hora  
-a mi también  
-cambiando de tema, -dice el mirándola- aun no hemos decidido donde iremos el domingo?  
-el domingo?, cierto pero es que no tengo idea de que podemos hacer o mejor dicho a donde podemos ir   
-pues si tu no sabes yo menos ya que tu eres quien decide siempre  
-pero esta ves no se me ocurre nada así que decídelo tu si?  
-no ,yo no soy bueno para esas cosas  
-si lo eres no seas malo   
-no lo soy mi amor es solo que no se donde podemos ir, porque ya hemos ido creo que a cada lugar de Hong Kong  
-ah, no creo que sea así ves que eres exagerado -dijo sonriendo sonrosadamente   
-pues yo lo estoy dudando de que no sea así -sonrió- me haces ir de aquí para allá todo el día que salimos y para cuando llegó acá lo único que quiero ver una cama  
-si que eres malo -dijo ella con enfado mientras el sonreía y la abrazaba más fuerte   
-solo bromeaba, pero lo que si es cierto es que eres muy activa no cualquiera puede llevar tu ritmo   
-pues tu lo llevas muy bien -sonrió  
-eso es porque te conozco muy bien y porque también soy muy activo y dinámico  
-supongo que si -murmuro recostando su cabeza contra su cuerpo   
-sabes? Me encanta verte vestida así te ves muy tierna  
-de veras -se había ruborizado nuevamente  
-si -sonrió - te ves como una encantadora adolescente de 15 años  
-tan joven me veo?  
-bueno no se si tanto pero lo cierto es que nadie te da los 20 años que tienes, lo que más te han dado son de 16 a 18  
-si lo se, que pena me da cuando eso me pasa  
-es que tienes un rostro tan inocente y dulce que nadie te da más de es edad  
-en cambio a ti siempre piensan que eres mayor  
-es por mi forma de ser, tan seria y dominante creo yo, por eso casi siempre me dan de 23 a 25 años  
-pues a mi me pareces un muchacho muy bonito y joven no te daría mas de los que tienes  
-gracias mi amor tu también eres hermosa -había sonreído y dado un corto beso en los labios de ella  
-gracias a ti - murmuro más ruborizada - hace un rato te molesto que entrará Feimei a la habitación  
-no me molesto que Feimei haya entrado lo me molesto es que el momento se interrumpiera  
ya veo -murmuro ruborizándose nuevamente- dime que hora es?  
-son las 9:25 a.m ya  
-creo que iré por mi ropa, tengo que pasar por mi departamento a dejar las cosas y también a buscar mis libros   
-esta bien te acompaño  
-bueno -sonrio ella  
ambos se levantaron de sillón y se dirigieron a la habitación de Syaoran después de tomar las cosas de Sakura salieron de la mansión y se subieron al auto de Syaoran para ir al departamento de Sakura y luego a la universidad  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-estas segura que era el Nakuru? -habia preguntado su joven amo acomodándose las gafas  
-que si, estuve charlando en el chat con Yukito, porque le pregunte y me dijo que era el Yukito Tsukishiro de Tomoeda que conocimos, lastima que hace como un año que no ve a Touya así que no me pudo decir donde estaba pero lo que si me dijo es que esta en Tokyo, Tsukishiro trabaja de profesor de Historia   
-ya veo y no le preguntaste nada sobre Sakura?  
-ah no! Me olvide estaba tan emocionada por preguntarle lo de Touya que lo olvide pero cuando me dijo que te mandara saludos me dijo que si querías saber de tus amigos que Sakura seguía teniendo el celular rosado que Daidouji le regaló cuando niña eso es todo ya que me dijo que se tenía que ir lo siento Eriol creo que una vez más fue muy atolondrada  
-y hasta que lo admite -dijo Spinel  
-no seas mala con ella Spinel, Nakuru esta bien gracias   
-de nada Eriol - kun tu eres el único que me comprende -dijo la guardiana en exagerado y dramático gesto- ah! Cierto casi lo olvido -dijo reponiendo postura- Tsukishro también me dijo que Sakura aún tenía el mismo correo electrónico  
-si?, entonces eso esta aún mejor, por teléfono me costaría ubicarla tal vez por e-mail será mejor por ella cuando sea que lo revise leerá mi mensaje, eso será lo mejor así podré preguntarle sobre ella, su novio y también sobre Daidouji y los demás hace tanto que no se nada de todos ellos  
-pues me alegra haberte ayudado Eriol - kun!!! -grita Nakuru colgada del cuello de su creador  
-ya suelta al amo Eriol, Nakuru no seas abusiva, lo asfixiaras -repuso Spinel nuevamente  
-no te preocupes Spinel, esta bien además yo cree así a Nakuru y así a ti por lo que su comportamiento no me molesta en lo más mínimo -había dicho el joven con su tranquilo gesto  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí -sonrió- hacia mucho que no nos veíamos   
-tienes Razón Yuki, ya hacia mucho que no nos veíamos como has estado?  
-bien, como siempre podría decir, algo ocupado con las clases y todo eso pero muy bien, y tu? Como esta tu papa, como esta Sakura hace tiempo que se nada de ella desde que se fue a vivir a China que no se mucho  
-papá esta bien, y ella también vaya idea irse a los 17 años a vivir sola a Hong Kong nada más que para estar con ese insoportable y antipático sujeto chino no si yo decía que es bien como dice el dicho Dios los crea y ellos se juntan, porque el monstruo tenía que enamorarse de ese tipo  
-no hables así de Li que tan buena persona, además no fue solo por eso que ella quiso irse allá  
-si ya se que dijo que le parecía un buen lugar para estudiar y llevar su vida independiente, pero a mi no me engaña la primera razón por la que se fue allá es por ese antipático sujeto  
-por lo que veo sigues teniendo el complejo de hermana* -había reído Yukito   
-y tu sigues enredándome en tus palabras, por siempre tienes que esta de parte de ese mocoso   
-no me pongo de parte de nadie solo te digo que deberías ser más amable y dejarte de absurdas peleas después de todo algún va ha ser tu cuñado y te tendrás que llevar bien con el  
-ni soñando no me llevaré bien con ese sujeto jamas , ni será mi cuñado nunca porque ni sueñes que aceptare esa boda por favor que estupideces dices  
-no es ninguna estupidez Touya recuerda lo que tu papá dijo aquella vez que armaste un escándalo porque la había dejado irse a vivir a China lo recuerdas   
-como olvidarlo........-murmuro con fastidio  
  
-----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------  
-como es eso de que la dejas ir!!! -había gritado colérico Touya- Sakura es chica todavía ni siquiera es mayor de edad como puedes dejarla ir a vivir a otro país  
-Touya lo que me dijo tu hermana es muy cierto, todos vamos creciendo y queremos tener nuestra independencia, Sakura eligió ese lugar para hacer su vida y me parece muy bien, a tu bisabuelo, el señor Amamiya, le pareció muy bien también y hasta le comprará y amoblará un departamento allá en una muy buena zona, si olvidar que el joven Li vive allá y su familia ellos cuidarán muy bien de ella porque la quieren mucho, trata de entender hijo  
-eso trato pero no puedo además porque tuviste que nombrar a ese tipo es otra cosa que no soporto, de seguro es más por eso que se va allá que por todo lo demás   
-no es cierto Touya no es solo por ello es por todo lo que te dije porque no quieres entender....  
---------------------FIN FLASHBACK-----------------------  
-lo recuerdas eh?  
-ya te dije que como olvidarme de ese odioso día, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso que me amarga el día  
-esta bien como quieras, por cierto sabes a quien encontré en el chat, a Nakuru Akisuki  
-que!!!!, te refieres a la loca esa que siempre se me colgaba y que resulto ser igual que tu un guardián mágico  
-si la misma que es la guardiana de joven Hiragisawa  
-sujeto que le gusta causar problemas -murmuro con enfado  
-eso no importa ahora Touya, lo que te quería contar es que Akisuki me pregunto por ti quería saber donde vivías que estabas haciendo y todo lo referente a ti  
-y que le dijiste?!!  
-solo que estabas bien, que vivías en Tokyo y que hacia tiempo que no te veía   
-ah que bueno, no me imagino nada peor que encontrarme con esa mujer otra vez  
-eres un exagerado  
-no lo soy Yukito, tu bien sabes lo pesada que era cuando íbamos a la preparatoria te la imaginas ahora?!  
-no lo se pero aún así creo que estas exagerando.....  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-ay que cansada estoy!!  
-no grites Mary Ann, recuerda que vivimos en un edificio, se molestarán los vecinos sin gritas tanto  
-ay esta bien pero es que estoy re cansada  
-miralo por el lado positivo hoy dimos nuestro ultimo parcial, y ahora podremos descansar un poco  
-supongo que tienes razón, por cierto te llamó tu mamá, no te dijo si ya pudo ver a tu amiga  
-me llamó ayer pero apenas si acaba de llegar y mañana tiene un reunión de negocios , dijo que luego de eso vería de ir a casa de Li  
-Li?  
-si es el novio de Sakura, le di la dirección de la casa de el para que le fuera a preguntar donde vive. Sakura vivió un corto periodo en casa de Li así que no se donde vive ahora  
-ya veo, bueno espero que pronto tengas noticias suyas  
-lo mismo digo Mary Ann  
-por cierto Tomoyo, como te fue en los exámenes de ayer que al final no contaste  
-bien, me fue bien aprobé todos por suerte  
-que bueno, espero que en el de hoy nos haya ido bien  
-ya veras que si, estudiamos mucho para ello  
-si tienes razón  
-te ha llamado tu tía hace tiempo que no me dices nada de ella ni de tu mamá  
-mi mamá esta ocupada como siempre y mi tía me llamó ayer mientras te bañabas me pregunto como estabamos y todos eso, como nos iba en nuestras clases , en fin me había olvida de contarte  
-si por eso te preguntaba, oye mañana saldrás?   
-salir? Ah te refieres a lo que te contaba en la mañana, no, no voy a ir con el no tengo ganas  
-pobre muchacho, no lo tratas nada bien  
-tampoco lo trato mal, solo soy sincera con el   
-pues tu sinceridad es muy extraña, por ella que nunca tienes una relación estable   
-pues tu no eres precisamente la persona indicada para darme consejos, no has aceptado una sola cita de los muchacho que has conocido en la universidad  
-no quiero salir con ninguno de eso muchacho porque ninguno de ellos me interesa de esa manera  
-creo que tu eres más complicada que yo   
-no eso no es cierto  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Sakura me escuchas?  
-eh? Ah si que pasa?  
-ahhh -suspiro- solo quería decirte que ya llegamos  
-ah si será mejor que me vaya o mi jefe se molestara -dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto mientras el la miraba con tranquilidad  
-pasa algo?  
-nada -respondio el  
-me olvido de algo? - pregunto pues el seguía mirándola   
-de saludarme tal vez -sonrió el  
ella se sonrojó lévente y le dio un beso   
-lo siento -dijo con algo de pena - creo que hoy he estado un poco distraída  
-hoy nada más, me parece que hace días que parece que no estuvieras por lo que haces, no es que estés así todo el tiempo pero momentos si, que te pasa?   
-nada solo un poco pensativa eso es todo  
-extrañas?  
-eso es algo de siempre no es en eso en lo que pensaba  
-entonces en que pensabas que pasa? No me lo vas a decir  
-es que no pasa nada de verdad, no vemos luego si? -sonrió y le volvió a dar un beso  
-si nos vemos, quieres que te venga a buscar luego? -pregunto  
-puedes? no quiero retrasarte en tus cosas  
-no lo harás vendré por ti cuando termines si? Ahora ve porque si no si que se va a enojar -le sonrió  
-claro adiós -bajo del auto  
-nos vemos  
el auto se fue y ella se dirijo a su trabajo  
-llegaste justo a tiempo Sakura -dijo una de las compañeras de trabajo llamada Manami  
-un minuto más y el jefe se hubiera enojado -dijo otra de ellas que se llamaba Taeko  
-ya lo se, pero lo importante es que llegue a tiempo no creen?  
-si , si lo creo aunque también creo que debería venir un poco más temprano  
-esta bien Taeko no me regañes quieres  
-eso si que será imposible Sakura, Taeko siempre se comportará como una vieja amargada   
-gracias Manami, como siempre muy educada  
-oigan dejen de hablar y vamos de una vez que las chicas del turno anterior ya están por irse, el jefe nos regañara si no vamos -dijo Yuu que ya estaba cambiada y esperaba que las demás terminaran de hacerlo  
-y tu que opinas Yuu verdad que tengo razón -dijo Manami acercándose a ella  
-yo? bueno no se si con las palabras que tu dijiste, pero más o menos es un poco renegada que digamos, no sa tal vez si le consiguiéramos novio podríamos corregir esa personalidad, mira de encantadora que Sakura  
-es buena idea -rió Manami- pero un novio como el Sakura se encuentra uno en un millón con suerte  
-oigan dejen de hablar de mi de esa forma -resongo Taeko- aunque lo que Manami dijo es cierto tendrías que decirnos como hiciste para encontrarlo -se rieron las tres esta vez  
-que cosas dices- dijo Sakura ruborizada mientras salían del vestidor- además ya les he dicho que conocí a Syaoran cuando era chica éramos compañeros de clase y además uno de mis mejore amigos  
-vaya amigos que tienes no tienes ninguno para presentarme? -bromeo Manami  
-si pero esta muy lejos -se sonrió   
-solo bromeaba pero de verdad hablas -dijo Manami con interés  
-claro se llama Eriol Hiragisawa, tiene el cabello medio azulado al igual que sus ojos debe tener la misma altura que Syaoran supongo es de Inglaterra, y ahora esta viviendo allí es muy amable y cortés muy tranquilo de carácter muy maduro  
-pues con esas características si que esta interesante -dijo Taeko- pero también es como tu novio , me refiero de familia importante  
-pues yo diría que si porque el es hijo del embajador japonés de Inglaterra   
y su madre es una dama de la alta sociedad  
-vaya amistades querida -repuso Manami  
-si tienes razón pero mejor tome cada una su bandeja y empecemos a atender a las personas ya seguiremos platicando a la salida  
-si tienes razón -sonrió Sakura- o el señor Wong se molestará con nosotras  
Sakura y sus compañeras se dirigieron a atender a las personas pues trabajaban en una confitería bueno no solo era para tomar algo también la gente solía ir a almorzar y hasta cenar, Sakura trabajaba allí haría un poco más de un año antes trabajaba como la secretaria de un escribano pero este se fue de la ciudad y aunque le ofreció ir allá ella no quiso pues no deseaba volver a mudarse por lo que consiguió trabajo en la confitería que acababan de inaugurar en ese entonces es muy linda y lujosa, es una enorme confitería que tuvo mucho éxito en Hong Kong, además estaba atendida por doce chicas, 4 por la mañana 4 por la tarde y 4 por la noche, que vestían una falda de un leve rosa, una camisa blanca con un bolsillo de un lado que traía bordado la insignia del lugar, medias blanca bien altas, llevaban patines, el cabello recogido con cola bien alta, una visera rosada y un delantal rosado también con un bolsillo, Sakura trabajaba en el turno de la tarde pues era el que más le convenía ya que iba después de la universidad  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Shyao puedes venir un momento? -pidió el muchacho presionando uno de los botones del teléfono  
-si señor -se escucho a su vez, en seguida Shyao entraba a la biblioteca  
-me llamaba señor  
-si Shyao dime te has podido comunicar con Segawa   
-no señor, aún no pero la ultima vez que llamé mi dijeron que estaba en una reunión de negocios y que volvería en unas horas y también le avisaría al señor Segawa  
-esta bien Shyao, ah y te llevas todos los documentos y papeles que me trajiste ya los firme  
-si señor  
-si alguien llama me avisas  
-si señor  
-Shyao te susede algo?  
-no señor, porque lo pregunta?  
-porque normalmente dices algo más que si ó no señor solo eso  
-no sucede nada mi señor no se preocupe   
-si tu lo dices  
-si señor, yo estoy bien el que se ve algo cansado es usted porque se toma un descanso luego ira a buscar a la señorita me imagino no es bueno que conduzca así  
-estoy bien Shyao gracias de todos modos, ya puedes retirarte  
-como usted diga señor con su permiso  
Shiao salió de la biblioteca y el no pudo evitar un suspiro  
-faltan 3 horas aún para vaya a buscar a Sakura, tal vez Shyao tenga razón deba descansar pero y si me quedo dormido y se hace tarde no me gusta hacerla esperar aunque a ella no le importa -suspiro nuevamente-  
-Shyao llamas a Wei por favor -le dice por el comunicador del teléfono  
-si señor en seguido lo llamo   
-gracias  
-por nada mi señor  
Syaoran había suspirado una vez más Shyao no podía ser más formal, a veces le cansaba que le estuviera diciendo si señor o no señor todo el tiempo, pero no había caso el no dejaba de llamarle así, apoyo los brazos en el escritorio y la cabeza a su vez en ellos por un momento, pero el sonido de la puerta lo hizo no solo reponer su postura si no también sobresaltarse un poco  
-pase -dijo el  
el mayordomo entro tranquilamente   
-me llamó amo Syaoran  
-si Wei me traes un calmante y un vaso de agua por favor  
-si señor pero es que no se siente bien? Que le sucede últimamente lo noto muy cansado   
-y es solo eso Wei cansancio puedes retirarte ya , ah y me traes un te por favor  
-por supuesto mi señor ahora se lo traigo -dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la biblioteca -por cierto casi lo olvido mi señor la señora desea hablar con usted esta en la sala tomando te con su abuela   
-esta bien dile que luego iré  
-como diga mi señor con su permiso  
Wei Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió primero a la sala   
-señora, el amo Syaoran dijo que luego vendría a hablar con usted  
-esta bien Wei gracias  
-por nada señora con su permiso me retiro  
-si pasa  
Wei esta vez de dirigió a la cocina mientras Yelan se quedaba platicando con su suegra  
-de que quieres hablar con el Yelan?  
-es que se la pasa todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca y temo que se enferme , hasta su novia la atiende allí, solo sale de allí para alguna reunión o para ir a sus clases, para cenar o ir a buscar a su novia a algún lado y la verdad me preocupa que este tanto tiempo encerrado en esa biblioteca  
-no te preocupes por el, esta acostumbrado a ello además a el le gusta y aunque a veces dice que su trabajo es asfixiante y todo eso si no le gustase no pondría tanto empeño  
-supongo que si  
-claro que es así y si se estuviera enfermando nos daremos cuenta cuando venga ahora  
-si eso espero  
-me llamaste madre? -pregunto Li entrando a la sala  
-si hijo quería hablar un momento contigo  
-usted dira -le miro el con su serio y tranquilo gesto  
-solo quería saber si te encuentras bien  
-a que se refiere?  
-a ti últimamente has estado mucho tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca  
-tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer -respondió con simpleza  
-lo se pero solo quería decirte es que te cuides no sea cosa de que te enfermes por estar tanto tiempo allí, y también que tendieras un poco más a tu novia que siempre se toma la molestia de venir a verte   
-si yo siempre la atiendo, no entiendo porque ahora me dice estas cosas  
-solo son cosas que he notado últimamente  
-no tienes que preocuparte por nada madre yo estoy muy bien y Sakura también lo esta, precisamente luego debo ir por ella  
-y donde esta esa muchacha -intervino la abuela  
-en su trabajo donde más podría estar a esta hora Abuela  
-no lo se mi niño, yo no se que días trabaja tu novia  
-lo se abuela , lo se y volviendo a lo que te decía madre no tienes que preocuparte por nada, y si me disculpan estoy esperado una llamada muy importante con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar   
-y que te parece Yelan  
-creo que esta bastante cansado, pero nada más no esta enfermo ni nada de eso menos mal   
-pues yo creo que debería descansar un poco más  
-yo también pero no me hará caso si se lo digo   
- si se lo decimos a Sakura  
-tal vez a ella si le haga caso cuando venga tendremos que hablar con ella  
-si estoy segura de ella lo convencerá -había sonreído la anciana  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-buenas tardes puedo tomar su orden? -dijo Sakura sonriendo al grupo de personas que atendía parecían ser ejecutivos por la forma que vestían eran dos mujeres y tres hombres   
-porque no tomamos un café? -pregunto uno de los hombres a sus compañeros  
-a mi me parece bien   
-si a mi también   
-si un café estaría bien  
-bueno en ese caso todos tomaremos un café  
-bien, desean algo más -dijo Sakura anotando en su libreta  
-yo quisiera pastel de fresa -dijo una de las dos mujeres  
-yo también -dijo la otra mujer  
-yo no gracias -dijo uno de los hombres  
-yo tampoco  
-ni yo  
-entonces son 5 cafés y dos pasteles de fresa, enseguida les traigo su orden -sonrió Sakura guardando la libreta en el bolsillo   
-Sakura te llaman de la mesa dos -dijo Taeko  
-esta bien -dijo ella yendo hacia allá   
-susede algo señora Daidouji?  
-no nada -dijo ella pero se quedo pensando, "dijo Sakura? Debe ser ella el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes además la llamaron así tiene que ser ella""  
-aquí esta su orden señores -decio Sakura colocando en la mesa los cafés y los pasteles- si me necesitan no tienen más que llamarme, me llamó Sakura Kinomoto para sevirle -sonrió yéndose  
-querida espera un momento  
-si señora? Que desea? -pregunto  
-vaya hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, me recuerdas soy Sonomi Daidouji, la mamá de Tomoyo   
-que gusto verla señora Sonomi, como ha estado? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de usted y de Tomoyo   
-yo estoy muy bien y Tomoyo también, precisamente me dijo que le preguntara a tu novio donde vivías para que ella te pudiera escribir   
-vaya que bueno -tomó su libreta y anoto su dirección - tome esta es mi dirección y dile que mi nº telefónico sigue siendo el mismo y también mi E-mail   
-se lo dire no lo dudes, bueno Tomoyo ahora vive en estados Unidos, vive en New York quieres que te de su dirección   
-me encantaría  
-Tomoyo vive en el 1460 de la avenida Western en el 5to piso departamento 8  
-ya veo, bueno me dio gusto verla señora Sonomi, será mejor que siga con mi trabajo dentro de 1 hora es mi descanso de 30" si quiere pase a esa hora y seguimos conversando hasta luego  
-hasta luego querida fue un gusto volver a verte, estas tan linda como siempre  
-muchas gracias señora Sonomi -dijo Sakura yéndose  
-es amiga de su hija  
-si podríamos decir son como primas ellas dos pues yo lo soy de su difunta madre  
-vaya, me parece familiar su nombre Sakura Kinomoto, donde he escuchado ese nombre  
-conoce mucha gente señor Segawa -dijo Sonomi - como para acordarse de eso además usted dijo que ya había venido aquí varias veces no será eso  
-si la señora Daaidouji tiene razón porque no seguimos en lo que estabamos  
-si eso sera lo mejor  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que haces Eriol - kun -replico Nakuru  
-voy a escribirle a Sakura, ya no puedo más con la curiosidad además ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí, no crees que sería bueno realizar un viaje  
-uno más   
-oh vamos Nakuru hace tiempo que no vamos a ningún lado  
-si tienes razón bueno razón sabiendo que para ti 4 meses son una eternidad, quieres decir que viajarás a Japón?  
-tal ves -sonrió el inglés hechicero- primero quiero saber donde vive Sakura exactamente y que cuente sobre los demás y después tal vez vayamos, no te gustaría?  
-si puedo ver a Touya me encantaría -sonrie la guardiana con picardía- vamos escribe y no te olvides de preguntarle por Touya  
-lo se Nakuru le preguntare por todos no te preocupes   
-que bueno! Luego me cuentas cuando te conteste  
-claro ni lo dudes  
-es ese caso te dejo nomás voy a ver donde se metió Spi  
-esta en mi habitación durmiendo sería mejor que lo dejarás  
-esta bien entonces me iré a tomar un te quieres que pida que te traigan uno a ti  
-si gracias   
-de nada no vemos  
-hasta luego -la muchacha se fue y Eriol rió por lo bajo  
-Dios que muchacha - murmuro- que encaprichada que esta con ese tipo, en fin tendré que preguntarle a Sakura sobre su hermano por sino ella se va a decepcionar   
se escucha momentos después golpes en la puerta  
-pase -dijo  
-joven Eriol le traigo el té - dijo la mucama  
-ah si gracias me lo dejas aquí   
-si claro -la mucama dejo el té sobre el escritorio y se inclino antes de marcharse  
-espera un momento, dime han llegado mis padres?  
-su madre si Joven Eriol, su padre aún no usted Sabe que esta muy ocupado  
-si lo se, bueno ya te puedes retirar gracias   
-por nada, con su permiso -la mucama se retiro y Eriol se dispuso a escribir y a tomar el té tenía unas cuantas cosas que escribir por lo que antes de que se las olvidara se dispuso a escribir atentamente  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-vaya me alegro de que a Tomoyo le este yendo tan bien -había dicho Sakura que conversaba con Sonomi en su descanso  
-si y a ella le agradará saber de ti, por cierto que estudias no me lo has dicho aún  
-estudio periodismo  
-periodismo? Que interesante, por eso es que trabajas, yo pense que tu padre ganaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a los dos pero supongo que las cosas se complican viviendo en países diferentes  
-no en realidad lo que me manda mi papá me es suficiente solo que me gusta se independiente hasta en eso, por lo que el dinero que me envía mi papá solo lo uso para los gasto de la casa y esas cosas  
- ya veo   
-y usted que ha hecho señora Sonomi?  
-oh lo de siempre querida, lo de siempre, viajando de aquí para allá con las reuniones , y todo eso en fin , como esta tu novio?  
-bien, el esta muy bien ahora esta en su casa trabajando luego vendrá a buscarme, últimamente a estado muy ocupado  
-si para ser tan joven es muy responsable con lo negocios de su familia, me alegro que hayas encontrado alguien como el, porque no solo es atractivo sino también muy respetable, y de muy buena familia no he conocido persona en Hong Kong que no conozca a la familia Li hasta ahora  
-si los Li son muy famosos en todo oriente  
-ya lo creo que si, por eso me alegro que estés con el me parece muy adecuado para ti, además estoy segura que hacen muy linda pareja  
-gracias -había sonreído con un leve rubor  
-de nada por cierto yo me voy este lunes, podías pasar por tu casa, es que quisiera llevarle a Tomoyo alguna foto tuya me daría alguna o sino los negativos de algunas fotos, estoy segura de que a Tomoyo le encantaría verlas porque puedes creer que no tiene ninguna foto tuya no se porque bueno, esas cosas Tomoyo las cuida demasiado y las tiene guardadas en la mansión de Japón  
-si lo se, pero mejor pasó yo dígame en donde se esta hospedando y yo iré a verla será mejor   
-bueno como quieras yo me estoy hospedando en el Queen Palace lo conoces, esta en pleno centro  
-si como no conocerlo es uno de los más importantes de Hong Kong en que habitación esta? -pregunto ella  
-estoy en el tercer piso en la suite 23  
-en ese caso iré mañana o el domingo probablemente   
-bueno en ese caso llámame primero para poder esperarte si?  
-esta bien -mira su reloj- vaya pero como se no ha pasado el tiempo ya tengo que volver a trabajar, bueno no veremos otro día señora Sonomi  
-si claro, pero de todas formas aún no me iré de la confitería, porque aunque ya terminó mi reunión, los que se habían reunido conmigo se han quedado conversando, y además uno de ello esta esperando a alguien, creo. Yo solo les dije que me disculparan un momento  
-ya veo, bueno hasta luego  
-hasta luego querída -había dicho Sonomi, para luego irse a donde estaban los ejecutivos con los que había estado encontrándose con un muchacho que hablaba con uno de ellos  
-señor Segawa el es la persona que esperaba?, mucho gusto soy Sonomi Daidouji   
-Li Syaoran el gusto es mío, hacía tiempo que no la veía señora Daidouji   
-vaya con que eres tu Li tienes razón hacía años que no te veía, justamente hace minutos le pregunte a Sakura sobre ti, me dijo que estabas muy bien y que luego vendrías a buscarla pues estabas muy ocupado  
-y lo estoy señora, lo estoy -dijo el poniéndose de pie- bueno eso es todo señor Segawa, lo veré mañana  
-por supuesto señor Li y lamento el contratiempo que tuvo por mi causa  
-Nada de eso usted también tiene cosas que hacer, adios -volteo hacía Sonomi -me dio gusto verla señora, mándele mis saludos a Daidouji  
-lo hare, no lo dudes adiós  
Syaoran se estaba yendo cuando vio a Sakura atendiendo ella volteo y saludo el sonrió y la saludo también  
-parece que conoce al señor Li, señora Daidouji -había dicho Segawa  
-si Li vivió unos años cuando era niño en Japón y era compañero de clase de mi hija además es el novio de Sakura  
-el señor Li es el novio que de esa muchacha ahora veo porque me hacia conocido su nombre, muchas veces he escuchado mencionar al señor Li a su novia pero yo pense que era una muchacha china  
-ya veo  
la tarde estuvo bastante tranquila para Sakura y sus compañeras pues era día de semana y no demasiada gente iba a allí ese turno se había acabado y ahora Sakura y sus compañeras se cambiaban en el vestidor  
-oye Sakura quien era esa señora con la que conversabas en tu descanso? -pregunto Yuu  
-es la mamá de mi mejor amiga en Japón Se llama Sonomi Daidouji y es la dueña de una empresa enorme en Japón que exporta sus productos a todo el mundo  
o casi todo, hace tiempo que no veo a Tomoyo mi amiga por eso ella me estaba contando desde esta viviendo ahora  
-que no dijiste que era de Japón? -dijo Taeko  
-si pero ahora vive en New York, estudia para diseñadora de modas  
-que interesante a mi me encanta todo eso de lo desfiles y demás -dijo Manami  
-si a mi también -dijo Yuu- bueno yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana chicas  
-hasta mañana Yuu -dijo Sakura  
-adios Yuu -dijo Manami  
-nos vemos -dijo Taeko  
Yuu ya se había ido aunque luego se asomo al vestidor   
-Sakura creo que tu novio te espera  
-crees? -dijo Manami- no creo que haya dos muchachos como ese como puede ser que no este segura  
-es esta en un auto que no conozco y además no lo veo bien pero creo que es el  
-gracias Yuu -dijo Sakura- yo me fijare -Sakura se salió y vio que efectivamente era Syaoran solo que no estaba en el auto que usaba siempre sino en uno de color grisáceo  
-si es el nos vemos mañana chicas  
-hasta luego Sakura -dijo Manami  
-adiós, hasta mañana -dijeron Taeko y Yuu  
Sakura salió del lugar y fue hasta el auto, Syaoran volteo a verla se bajo del auto luego y daba la vuelta abriéndole la puerta del auto   
-gracias -dijo ella  
el solo le dio un beso y sonrió cerro la puerta del auto y volvió a subir  
-como te fue hoy? -pregunto el  
-muy bien, hoy estuvo bastante tranquilo como es día de semana, y a ti como te fue?  
-bien , he estado en mi casa todo el día, entre los papeles y todo eso ya lo sabes  
-si -sonrió- oye, que hacías allá hace unas horas?  
-allá? Ah te refieres a donde trabajas, es que tenía que hablar con Segawa, estaba con la señora Daidouji, me dijo que había estado hablando contigo  
-si me contó que Tomoyo vive en New York con la sobrina de una amiga de la señora Sonomi, y estudia para diseñadora de moda   
-si me alegro por ti, dime te dijo su dirección o algo para que te puedas comunicar con ella  
-si me dio su dirección , así que le escribiré una carta   
-que bueno, me alegro de verte tan contenta, desde ayer que saltó ese tema te pusiste algo nostálgica y me preocupabas  
-te dije que no lo hicieras, estaba y estoy ahora muy bien, siempre eres tan exagerado  
-y tu tan mala por que siempre tienes que retarme por todo -había sonreído  
-no lo soy -se había sonrojado- oye, mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer?  
-si más o menos, iré a la universidad y te llevare a tu trabajo, luego estaré en casa, Segawa ira a hablar conmigo y también otros del concilio y tengo una reunión  
-ya veo -murmuro  
-porque me lo preguntas?  
-curiosidad -sonrió  
-estas segura  
-si porque me dices eso  
-porque no sueles tener ese tipo de curiosidades  
-pues ahora si la tenía  
-no te creo  
-porque?   
-porque no, se que estas mintiendo pero en fin si no me quieres decir esta bien como quieras   
-no es eso  
-no importa -había sonreído- estas segura de quieres estar en casa, no me agrada que Kerberos empiece a gritar porque según el lo dejaste abandonado por estar conmigo -suspiro  
-no te preocupes a esta hora seguro que todavía esta durmiendo o si no jugando con los videos juegos no te preocupes  
-lo que digas -volvió a suspirar bajándose del auto y abriéndole la puerta a ella  
-gracias -sonrió - ya deja de suspirar quieres? Luego te contare el porque de mi curiosidad lo prometo  
-esta bien pero solo si quieres hacerlo no deseo hacerte sentir obligada   
-y no lo haces -sonrió  
-como digas -dijo el mientras entraban a la casa  
-vaya hasta que llegan -había dicho la anciana Li  
-buenas noches señora Li  
-o vamos querida no me llames igual que Yelan, soy la abuela y nada más  
-esta bien -sonrió  
-abuela Shyao ya se fue  
-no te estaba esperando querido  
-en ese caso voy para la biblioteca, me esperas o quieres acompañarma? -le pregunta a Sakura  
-me quedo en la sala si no te importa  
-para nada ahora vuelvo -sonrió le besó la mejilla y se fue, Sakura y la abuela se fueron a la sala   
-te queda muy bonita la ropa que regalo Feimei  
-gracias -sonríe ella- esta mañana no la vi  
-es que salí algo temprano querida, dime como te fue hoy en tu trabajo  
-me fue bien, bueno como siempre  
-te gusta mucho estar en constante actividad verdad, la otra vez escuche a mi nieto decir que trabajar por gusto más que por necesidad por eso digo eso  
-si bueno algo así  
-ya veo dime como esta tu padre hace tiempo que no te pregunto nada de tu familia  
-estan todos bien, muy bien ,mi papá esta de viaje ahora y mi hermano esta ocupado con sus cosas como de costumbre  
-ya veo   
-interrumpo algo? -pregunto Yelan entrando en la sala   
-no para nada señora Li, buenas noches   
-buenas noches Sakura, como estas? Esta mañana no pude verte   
-si lo se, de eso estabamos hablando   
-ya veo  
-yelan, quieres tomar te con nosotras -pregunto la abuela  
-esta bien gracias   
-donde esta mi hijo querida  
-en la biblioteca, me dijo que lo esperará un momento  
-ya veo, pense que estarías con el   
-en realidad me pregunto si lo quería acompañar, pero le dije que lo esperaba acá no deseo molestarlo mientras hace sus cosas  
-no creo que le moleste tu presencia a contrario, el te adora  
-lo se -había dicho con algo de vergüenza- pero me siento un poco incomoda cuando el esta trabajando pues retrasa sus deberes por atenderme por eso prefiero esperarle aquí   
-te entiendo   
Syaoran entró a la sala, se acerco al sillón y la abraza de espaldas a ella  
-me tarde mucho? -pregunto luego de besarle la mejilla  
-eh? No, no te precupes  
-que paso, te asuste?  
-no precisamente, pero si me sorprendiste  
-cuando dejara de pasarte eso -sonrió apartando sus brazos y dando la vuelta para sentarse al su lado   
-cuando lo dejes de hacerlo tal vez -dijo ella  
-tu también lo haces y yo no me asusto ni sorprendo  
-bueno, lo se -había murmurado con vergüenza abrazándose a el   
-lo sabes? A que te refieres -se había sonreído por la cómica expresión de ella  
-a que estar acostumbrado a sentir la presencia de la personas por lo que te das cuenta siempre sin siquiera verlas, yo ya me he desacostumbrado a eso hace demasiado tiempo que no uso magia para nada  
-pero eso es algo que nunca se olvida, no digas esas cosas   
-yo no digo que me haya olvidado de cómo usarla o cosas así es solo que me he desacostumbrado eso es todo, mi vida siempre ha sido muy diferente a la tuya en todo sentido y lo sigue siendo   
-porque me sales con esas cosas?  
-solo respondí tu pregunta -sonrió adormilándose en sus brazos  
-no lo has hecho yo no te estaba preguntando sobre tu vida o la mía   
-no pero yo te conteste de esa forma, porque es de la única forma que podía explicarte   
-no creo que sea por eso  
-si lo es, y ya cambiemos de tema quieres?  
-esta bien, como quieras -sonrió el- tienes sueño?  
-un poco, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa ya  
-te llevo -dijo el poniéndose de pie  
-no te......esta bien -sonrió y volteo su mirada hacia la señora Li y la abuela que habían estado hablando, mientras ellos hablan en murmullo -ya me voy hasta mañana  
-hasta mañana querida, pense que te quedarías a cenar -dijo la abuela  
-no es mejor que me vaya a mi departamento, no me gusta dejar a Kero solo tanto tiempo  
-hasta mañana Sakura -había dicho la señora Li- que descanses  
-usted también -sonrió Sakura  
-vamos -dijo Syaoran- ahora vuelvo   
-claro -dijo Yelan  
los dos salieron de la casa en el auto de Syaoran  
-por cierto -dijo ella- aún no te contado lo que te prometí antes  
-de verdad quieres decírmelo  
-si claro -dijo ella mirándolo  
-que es entonces  
-en realidad solo tonterías, lo que pasa es que unas amigas de la universidad me habían invitado a tomar algo y como dos de ellas, Emiru y Min irían con sus novios me dijeron que fuera contigo eso era todo  
-me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio linda claro que iré hace tiempo que salimos  
-pero me dijiste que estarías ocupado  
-si, pero no creo que ellas vayan a salir temprano o si? A esa hora no tengo nada que hacer además no te olvides que pasado mañana es domingo y yo no trabajo ni tu tampoco   
-tienes razón -sonrió- entonces puedes ir  
-por supuesto me encantará acompañarte amor -sonrió- ya llegamos, te vengo a buscar mañana para ir a clases   
-si claro -dijo ella se acerco a darle un beso , se quedo por un momento abrazada a el - no crees que el clima de estos días a estado muy extraño recién por la tarde dejo de llover y se puso muy fresco más de lo habitual  
-tienes razón, suele refrescar un poco cuando llueve pero muy poco esta vez se puso más que fresco diría yo -se acerco a darle otro beso provocando el usual rubor en ella  
-hasta mañana, espera que te abro la puerta, te acompaño hasta tu departamento   
-no te molestes -dijo con pena  
-no es molestia -dijo el se bajo del auto le abrió la puerta a ella y la acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento de ella que quedaba en el segundo piso  
-gracias, hasta mañana -sonrió Sakura   
-de nada cariño, hasta mañana que duermas bien -sonrió el también se fue hasta el ascensor la saludo con la mano desde allí antes de que la puerta de ese se cerrara ella también le saludo y luego entró al departamento estaba bastante cansada y quería ducharse después de cenar para poder acostarse a dormir más relajada.......  
  
continuara..............  
  
Notas: Nihao! Cuanto tiempo, otra vez me salió kilométrico, pero creo que me quedo bastante bien y aunque solo agregue un personaje más (me refiero a la conversación entre Touya y Yukito en Tokyo)  
Creo que me quedo bien, los personajes que Sakura nombra como las compañeras de trabajo o de la universidad son personajes secundarios que solo pondré en algún que otro momento no tiene mucha importancia , y no importa si usar alguno de esos nombre para lo que sea (ya que yo los tome de unas imágenes que venían en un CD - roon de manga y anime, la verdad es que la serie no la conozco mucho pero lo personajes los suelo usar como modelo para hacer mis dibujo, la serie se llama Sentimental Graffiti)   
  
*complejo de hermana: esta palabra la encontré en uno de los mangas de Card Captor Sakura y quiere decir que Touya esta tan encariñado con Sakura que no quiere aceptar que Syaoran este con ella de esa manera.  
  
espero no haberlos enredado mucho y que les haya gustado , y para cualquier comentario, o lo que fuere :  
Lilika@universoccs.zz.com o ahora también pueden escribirme a : lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com (este es un correo que abrí para poder integrarme a una comunidad de ccs llamada tierra card captor, se la recomiendo ampliamente porque esta muy bonita)  
Sin más, saludos   
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	3. Sorpresas alegrias en abundancia

Mi nueva vida   
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3   
  
Sorpresas.........alegrías en abundancia  
  
Una muchacha de oscuro cabellos se encontraba conversando por teléfono con su madre corto justo cuando otra muchacha llego al departamento  
-ya llegue!  
-hola Mary Ann, acabo de hablar con mi mamá por teléfono a que no sabes lo que me dijo - sonrió ella  
-no se dime, acaso es sobre tu amiga? -pregunto  
-así es mi mamá me dijo que encontró a Sakura y también a Li que ambos están muy bien que me mandaban saludos, que Sakura le dio a ella varias fotos de ambos que me llegan por la mañana y que Sakura le dijo que me escribiría  
-que bueno me alegro mucho por ti Tomoyo, mañana entonces sabré como es tu amiga   
-si claro, hace como dos años que no se ya nada de ella que bueno que mi mamá pudo encontrarla porque la verdad Hong Kong es un poco grande como para estar buscando a una persona, aunque yo le había dado a ella la dirección de Li  
-dime como es ese tal Li? Me has contado muchas cosas sobre tu amiga pero sobre el nada   
-pues, se llama Li Syaoran y es de una familia muy importante de China es muy simpático si se lo llega a conocer muy bien, porque es por lo general muy serio y callado, pero también es cortés y muy vergonzoso terriblemente vergonzoso -rió Tomoyo- no se si lo seguirá siendo, también solía ser algo celoso, la ultima vez lo vi en foto cuando tenía creo que 18 años, ciertamente era muy atractivo tiene los ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño y corto , a Sakura siempre le daba vergüenza cuando le decía esas cosas pero como lo dos son muy opuestos en cuanto al carácter y la personalidad pero ambos muy bonitos para mi no había pareja más perfecta que ellos -volvió a reir-  
-vaya me has dado una terrible curiosidad por conocerlos -dijo la rubia muchacha  
-pues mañana al menos por foto lo harás -dijo con entusiasmo  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Mou hitori de arukanenai   
(yo no puedo caminar por mi mismo)   
  
Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite  
(Los vientos del Tiempo son demasiado fuertes)   
  
Aah, kitsutsuku koto nante  
(ah, debería haberme acostumbrado)   
  
Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa  
(a las cosas que hieren, pero ahora mismo)   
  
Aah, kono mama dakishimete  
(Ah, abrazame así)   
  
Nureta mama no kokoro wo  
(a este corazón húmedo)...   
  
-ahhhhh.....-suspira- pero que canción más melancólica es esta  
-pero también es muy bonita   
-que? -voltea sorprendida y apaga la música del equipo que había en la habitación  
-te asuste, lo siento es que no puede evitarlo me gusta mucho oírte cantar   
-no me asuste, no importa Syaoran hace mucho que estas en la habitación  
-no, acabo de entrar, pero como estabas tan concentrada tanto en lo que escribías como en lo que cantabas que no quise molestarte  
-no lo haces -sonrió- que pena que llueva tanto verdad?  
-si tienes razón, por eso te decía ayer que últimamente el clima ha estado muy raro, pero bueno supongo que habrás acordado con tus amigas otro día para salir -dijo el sentándose en el borde de su cama en la que ahora se encontraba Sakura   
-si, el próximo sábado saldremos, podrás ir?  
-claro que si cariño ya te dije que los sábados por la noche no tengo problema -sonrió el recostándose en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro  
-que pasa? Me parece que estas bastante cansado -murmuro ella dejo la computadora en la que escribía de un lado y también se recostó   
-muerto sería la mejor palabra para describirme, me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo sueño, de todo -volvió a suspirar y volteo a verla- siento mucho lo de hoy si te hubiera ido a buscar a tu trabajo no te habrías mojado   
-no te preocupes además al llegar a tu casa me bañe y cambié de ropa -sonrió  
-si bueno aunque no creo que te abrigue mucho mi ropa y menos en la forma en tu lo usas -dijo mirándola pues estaba usando solamente una camisa celeste de mangas largas- no quieres que le pida a mis hermanas que te presten algo   
-no así estoy bien me gusta usar esto -dijo ella  
-como quieras -sonrió- pero aún no hemos cenado quieres que pida que te traigan la cena aquí  
-no, me vestiré de seguro mi ropa ya estará seca para entonces  
-lo dudo mucho cariño además esa ropa estará muy fría y no quiero que te enfermes si? Así que cuando este la cena pediré a mis hermanas que te presten ropa si? Solo por este rato  
-esta bien -murmuro sentándose en la cama tomo la computadora nuevamente- te molesta si sigo escribiendo es que quiero mandar de una vez este e-mail  
-claro que no, sigue si a ti no te molesta que me quede yo recostado sigue en lo que estabas haciendo -sonrió provocando el típico rubor en ella  
-no como me va a molestar, por favor -dijo ella encendiendo la música nuevamente y escribiendo -le escribo a Tomoyo recuerda que antes de entrar al trabajo fue al hotel que se hospeda su mamá y le deje unas fotos para que se las de a Tomoyo y ella me dio su dirección de correo  
-si lo se mi amor, lo se -había murmurado cerrando los ojos   
-oye no quieres que vaya a otra habitación o que apague la música para que puedas descansar -dijo ella mirándolo con pena  
-no te preocupes así estoy muy bien, además me gusta estar contigo a ti no?  
-claro que si, que preguntas haces -dijo ella- si no me gustará estar contigo no seriamos novios no crees?  
-supongo que si pero es que me haces preguntas tan extrañas que no ni que pensar -dijo el  
-es solo que a veces temo molestarte por eso te pregunto esas cosas  
-pues no tengas más miedo por eso porque tu jamás me molestarás o algo así al contrario -había abierto los ojos sonriendo con ternura se había incorporado nuevamente   
-ahora vuelvo -se acerco a besarle la mejilla se levanto y dirigió a la puerta   
-espero no asustarte la próxima vez que entre  
-no te preocupes -sonrió ella -no lo harás   
el se fue y ella siguió escribiendo aunque el volvió a entrar minutos después no se tardo mucho y ella seguía cantando y escribiendo, no quiso interrumpirla esta vez y simplemente se volvió a recostar puso las manos detrás de cabeza y cerro los ojos escuchando la música   
  
Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni  
(En este momento que siempre cambia)   
  
Kawaranai ai ga aru nara  
(Si existe un amor inmutable)   
  
Will you hold my heart?  
(¿Abrazarías mi corazón?)  
  
Namida uketomete  
(Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas)   
  
Mou kowaresouna all my heart  
(mi corazón esta por estallar)  
  
Forever love, forever Dream  
(Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre)  
  
Afureru omoi dake ga  
(Solo los pensamientos que fluyen desbordantes de amor)  
  
Hageshiku, setsunaku  
(Con intensidad y tristeza)  
  
Jikan wo umetsukusu  
(que entierran y agotan el tiempo)  
  
Oh tell me why?  
(oh, por que?)  
  
All i see is blue in my heart  
(todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón)  
  
la muchacha termino de escribir y envió el correo electrónico, volteo la mirada y se quedo mirándolo sorprendida   
-cuando entraste?  
-hace un rato, es que no quise interrumpirte por eso no dije nada y simplemente me recosté   
-ya veo   
  
Will you stay with me...  
(¿Te quedarías conmigo...)  
  
...Kaze ga sugisaru made?  
(...hasta que pase el viento?)  
  
Mata afuredasu all my tears  
(Otra vez fluyen mis lágrimas)  
  
Forever Love, Forever Dream  
(Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre)  
  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
(quédate conmigo, así)  
  
-oye que fotos le diste a la señora Daidouji? -pregunto el  
-pues a ver déjame pensar.....le di una foto mía, del día que fui de compras con tus hermanas, también una en la que estamos los dos  
-la que nos tomó Meiling cerca del edificio donde vive  
-no la otra es la que estamos en el jardín de aquí   
-esa le diste, esa foto fue idea de la abuela, como le gusta hacerme avergonzar  
-pero la foto que nos tomó Mei también salimos abrazados  
-si que se yo tal vez tengas razón..  
-también le di una foto del casamiento de tu hermana Feimei, es un poco más vieja pero me gustaba la foto  
-si te veías muy linda ahí -se sonrió  
-gracias -murmuro ruborizándose  
  
Yoake ni furueru  
(abraza mi corazón)  
  
Kokoro wo dakishimete  
(que tiembla hasta el amanecer)  
  
Oh stay with me  
(oh, quédate conmigo)  
  
  
Aah, subete ga owareba ii  
(Aah, todo se acabara ya)  
  
Owari no nai kono yoru ni  
(en esta noche que no acaba)  
  
Aah, ushinau mono nante  
(aah, estoy perdido)  
  
Namino nai, anata dake  
(no tengo nadie más que tú)  
  
-Syaoran mira quien me mando un e-mail -dijo ella sorprendida  
-quién linda? -murmura con los ojos aún cerrados  
-Eriol  
-que? Hiragisawa? -pregunto incorporándose   
-si de el, la verdad no esperaba que el me escribiera  
-leelo -sonrió el acostándose nuevamente  
-leamoslo los dos quieres? -dijo ella recostándose a su lado  
-si tu quieres -sonrió  
  
"Mi estimada amiga Sakura":  
Es un gusto poder escribirte estas líneas pues hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos y que no se nada de ti ni de ninguno de mis amigos, pues como tu ya me conoces siempre estoy viajando nunca me he hecho un tiempo para escribirle a alguien.  
Te cuento que Nakuru estuvo chateando con Yukito Tsukishiro y el le dijo que tu aún tenía el mismo e-mail y nº telefónico de siempre, por lo que te escribo mi querida amiga pues me gustaría que me contarás con estas, donde vives y bueno todo lo que quieras contarme también me gustaría saber como estas tu novio que aunque no me tenía especial afecto creo que llegamos a agradarnos o al menos eso pienso porque no vamos a empezar con celos y chiquilinadas como cuando teníamos 10 años no lo crees? En fin también me gustaría saber de Daidouji, Mihara, Yamazaki, Yanagisawa, Sasaki y todas la personas que frecuente en mi estancia en Japón.  
Hace unos 4 ó 5 meses que no salgo de Inglaterra y la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo así que no te extrañe que te diga que me voy a algún lado luego.  
Cambiando un poco de tema y esta es una petición especial de Nakuru si me podrías decir donde vive tu hermano te lo agradeceré, aunque se que a tu hermano no le agradaría mucho saber de ella, esta impaciente por que le diga donde vive, porque sino se deprimirá terriblemente, bueno ya conoces a Nakuru. también  
Eso es todo por ahora espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto y espero que estés bien, te mando muchos saludos y también a Kerberos que me supongo esta contigo mándale saludos a li y a tu familia  
Eriol Hiragisawa.  
  
-ya decía yo que Hiragisawa no podía dejar de ser tan sarcástico como de costumbre   
-no te enojes Syaoran acaso no te dio gusto recibir noticias suyas  
-claro que si mi amor solo fue un comentario   
-si tu lo dices   
-claro que si -sonrió- no le vas contestar?  
-claro pero lo haré después de cenar  
-como quieras -murmuro abrazándola  
  
Forever love, forever dream  
(Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre)  
  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
(quédate conmigo, así)  
  
Yoake ni furueru  
(abraza mi corazón)  
  
Kokoro wo dakishimete  
(que tiembla hasta el amanecer)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Eriol- kun ya recibiste noticias de Sakura?  
-no Nakuru hace demasiado poco tiempo que le escribí recién me fijare si recibí respuesta mañana o pasado   
-tanto tengo que esperar! -exclama la muchacha  
-Nakuru por favor no seas impaciente ya ,mañana te prometo que me fijare y si no hay nada pues será pasado mañana, ten en cuenta que Sakura debe tener cosas que hacer y además no sabemos si su hermano vive con ella  
-no te alteres como siempre Nakuru, se paciente como dijo el amo Eriol -dijo Spinel  
-sabes que no soy buena para eso Spi ¡!   
-eso no tienes ni que decirlo, pero trata quieres, por que no tengo ganas de soportar tus gritos uno de estos días me voy a quedar sordo   
-ay!!! Spi si que te has vuelto amargado   
-no es cierto, es solo que gusta la tranquilidad cosa que tu no conoces  
-lo que ha ti te gusta es retarme, admítelo Spi eres un amargado  
-no es cierto  
-ya dejen de discutir quieren -replico Eriol- que si alguien los escucha que explicación daremos  
-el amo Eriol tiene razón así que guarda silencio  
-Ya lo se Spi   
-bueno ya no discutan más, mañana revise si recibí correspondencia así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana Nakuru no hay otra manera  
-ya lo se, no modo tendré que esperar aunque no me guste  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-ya has revisado el correo Tomoyo?  
- no todavía no es que voy a ver si ya llego la carta -dijo yendo hacia la puerta saco varios sobres del buzón-si que bueno ya llego   
-si? Pues ábrelo que quiero verlas yo también -se sonrió ella  
-si hay voy -Tomoyo se sentó al lado de su amiga y abrió un sobre grande donde había otro sobre y una nota que decía:  
  
"Tomoyo": Sakura me dio estas fotos para ti, y me dijo que te escribiría, también me dijo que en el dorso de cada foto te escribió quien le había sacado esa foto y en que momento.  
Cuídate, muchos saludos y nos veremos pronto  
Sonomi   
  
Tomoyo abrió el sobre tomó la primera foto era de Sakura vestía un elegante vestido blanco con algunos toques en rosa la dio vuelta y leyo:  
"esta foto me la saco la abuela de Syaoran hace poco más de año y medio fue para el casamiento de unas de las hermanas de el"  
-tu amiga es muy bonita Tomoyo, tiene lindos ojos   
-verdad que si aunque esta foto es de hace un poco más de año y medio  
-eso dice atrás de la foto?  
-si, -contesta Tomoyo- no lo leíste?  
-no, sabes que de idiomas orientales no se nada  
-tienes razón que tonta, entonces lo leeré en voz alta  
tomó la otra foto en la que también salía solamente Sakura tenía una musculosa con las bordeada de violeta y una falda corta lila oscuro, unas medias bien altas lila muy claro y mocasines marrones llevaba el cabello suelto solo tenía dos hebilla pequeñas se notaba que estaba de compras pues había dos bolsas en sus manos y en el dorso decía:  
"aquí estoy en el centro comercial con las hermanas de Syaoran ella me tomaron esa foto"  
-Dios que largo tiene cabello y pensar que cuando era niña lo llevaba bien corto   
-lo tiene más largo que tu -dijo Mary Ann  
-si larguisimo -dijo Tomoyo   
la ultima foto estaban Sakura y Syaoran abrazados, ella vestía una camisa más bien oriental roja y una falda azul, el llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro de fondo se veía parte del un lago y también del césped como también parte de un cerezo   
en esa foto decía:  
"esta foto nos la Saco la abuela de Syaoran en una parte del jardín de la mansión suya, a su abuela le gusta mucho sacarnos fotos, muy a pesar de Syaoran por cierto, aunque bueno tu ya sabes como es el"  
-vaya que lo se, no le gustaba para nada que le sacara fotos   
-y porque querrías tu sacarle fotos?   
-no es que le quisiera sacar fotos a el sino a Sakura y bueno como el siempre estaba a su lado salía en ellas que es justo lo que no le gustaba  
-ah ya entiendo  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Oh will you stay with me...  
(¿oh, te quedarías conmigo...)  
  
...Kaze ga sugisaru made?  
(...hasta que pase el viento?)  
  
Mou dare yorimo soba ni  
(más cerca que nadie)  
  
Forever love, forever dream  
(Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre)  
  
  
-te la has pasado cantando, sería mejor que te acostaras a dormir ya, aunque mañana no tengas nada que hacer no es bueno que te acuestes tarde faltan 15' para la medianoche  
-no tengo sueño Syaoran además tu no te vas a dormir todavía   
-porque tengo un par de cosas que hacer en la biblioteca aún  
-en ese caso esperaré a que vuelvas -había replicado la muchacha  
-Sakura no seas caprichosa por favor y acuéstate quieres que no quiero que te desveles  
-yo tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas, pero alguna vez me haces caso? -dijo ella con un gesto de enfado  
-lo se pero no te enojes si? Ya vuelvo -volteo hacia la puerta  
-por supuesto como las tantas otras veces que me lo has dicho -dijo Sakura mientras abría la cama  
-a veces eres muy sarcástica cariño -sonrió- te prometo que ahora vuelvo, porque como esta lloviendo dudo que te duerme así que solo ordenare todo y vuelvo si?  
-esta bien -dijo ella sonrió levemente y el luego se fue  
  
  
Kore ijou arukenai  
(ya no puedo caminar)   
  
Oh tell me why  
(oh, dime por qué?)  
  
Oh tell me true  
(oh, dime de verdad)  
  
Oshiete, ikiru imi wo  
(enséñame el significado de la vida)  
  
Forever love, Forever dream  
(Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre)  
  
Afureru namida no naka  
(entre lágrimas que siguen fluyendo)  
  
Kagayaju kisetsu ga...  
(hasta que las brillantes estaciones...)  
  
...Eien ni kawaru made  
(...pasen eternamente)  
  
Forever love  
(amor para siempre)  
  
  
Sakura se había acurrucado en la cama por enésima había intentado dormir pero era inútil el tenía razón, pues la fuerte lluvia no la dejaba dormir sobre todo con los truenos que resonaban contantemente  
-parece que tenía razón   
-que?....ah si por eso es que todavía no me quería acostar no solo porque no tengo sueño sino porque la tormenta no me deja dormir  
-si lo se -dijo el mientras se dirigía al baño salió ya cambiado para dormir - por eso te dije que no me tardaría mucho pues sabía que no te dormirías hasta que vuelva  
-y esta vez si cumpliste con la promesa no tardaste mucho, pero la otra vez si tardaste un poco y otras veces que estamos en casa me dices que solo tienes que hacer una llamada o algo así y te tardas mucho  
-pero no es porque yo quiera y lo sabes  
-si lo se, pero es que ya me conoces no soy yo sino protesto por algo   
-yo creo que más bien no eres tu sino eres mimosa, miedosa, caprichosa y muy tierna por cierto   
-no me digas esas cosas -dijo ruborizándose mientras se acurrucaba a su lado - sabes que me da vergüenza   
-claro que lo se pero es que acaso hay algo que no te de vergüenza -sonrió   
-eres muy malo -murmuro dándole la espalda  
-no me digas esas cosas quieres y duérmete de una vez  
-ya te dije que no tengo sueño   
-lo se por aún así cierra los ojos y trata de hacerlo, no te dormirás jamás si te quedas con los ojos abiertos -murmuro apretando su cintura  
-esta bien......oye  
-dime   
-crees que Tomoyo conteste mi correo? -pregunto ella dudosa  
-claro porque no lo haría si Daidouji te quieres mucho, eres como su hermana -sonrió  
-lo se pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se  
-no importa el tiempo que pase, ustedes seguirán siendo amigas, si? -le dijo sonriendo de nuevo  
-supongo que si  
-claro que sí -le besó la mejilla- ahora duérmete porque es tarde  
-si hasta mañana -dijo ella  
-que descanses -le respondio  
ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.  
A la mañana siguiente como a las 9:00 a.m se despertó Sakura y notó que el no estaba  
-porque siempre tiene que hacer eso -dijo levantándose  
-hacer que mi amor? -pregunto Syaoran entrando a la habitación  
-irte mientras duermo -respondió  
-sabes que me levanto muy temprano aunque no tenga nada que hacer -se sonrió como de costumbre ruborizando a Sakura -cámbiate así bajas a desayunar, te espero abajo  
-si claro -dijo ella sonriendo, el se fue minutos después y Sakura entró al baño se duchó y cambió se vistió con una solera azulina de hombros caídos que había usado el día anterior se peino con unas hebillas a los costados dejando el cabello suelto se prendió el relicario como de costumbre y bajo a desayunar donde se encontró con la hermanas de Syaoran desayunando y también la abuela de el  
-buenos días -dijo Sakura  
-buenos días Sakura -dijeron las hermanas  
-buenos días querida dormiste bien -dijo la abuela  
-si muy bien gracias -dijo Sakura sonriendo y sentándose una de las mucamas se acerco y le sirvió el desayuno Sakura le agradeció y la sirvienta solo sonrió y se retiro  
-ah abuela que preguntas haces -dijo Fuutie- como no va a dormir bien con alguien tan lindo al su lado  
-no digas esas cosas que pena -dijo Sakura sonrojándose  
-eres muy penosa querida -dijo la abuela riéndose- pero hablando de el donde esta?  
-me dijo que estaría en la sala   
-ya desayuno  
-si se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre -respondio Sakura  
-a las 6 me supongo entonces, que muchacho, te ha dejado durmiendo sola?  
-siempre lo hace, bueno casi siempre sobre todo cuando es día de semana pues tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer   
-ay si cosas que hacer tiene tantas que muchas veces te descuida demasiado , si tu no fueras tan buena de venir a visitarlo no el tiempo que estarían sin verse  
-no es tan así además, no va ha estar todo el día conmigo tiene cosas que hacer y yo bueno a veces también   
-si tu lo dices querida, por cierto ayer quería decirte algo pero como te fuiste muy pronto no tuve tiempo, dime una cosa no has visto muy cansado últimamente a Syaoran?  
-pues si la verdad es que lo noto bastante pálido, pero aunque se lo diga no me hará caso  
-porque no, yo pense que si tu se lo decías te haría caso -dijo la anciana  
-parece que no te hace caso en todo como parece -dijo Shiefa- siempre que los veo me da la impresión que....  
-que me concede todos mis caprichos, en eso si es así pero apenas le digo algo relacionado con su trabajo o algo así, evade el tema y no me hace caso aunque tenga razón -suspira   
-vaya y yo que pense que la solución era decírtelo a ti -suspiro la anciana  
-Sakura porque tardas tanto -dijo Syaoran que acababa de llegar  
-lo siento -dijo poniéndose de pie- es que me quede conversando  
-si, lo imaginaba -sonrió, y ella como siempre se ruborizó y lo abrazó luego  
-no tienes que ir a tu casa para nada ni a ningún otro lado?  
-no Kero se durmió en mi bolso y ahora lo deje sobre el sofá de tu habitación   
-bueno en ese caso porque no vamos al jardín un momento necesito tomar aire  
-claro, vamos -sonrió- hasta luego   
-hasta luego querida, y Syaoran la próxima vez salúdame quieres?   
-buenos días abuela lo siento no me di cuenta   
-esta bien querido, lo se -dijo la anciana señora  
-con permiso -dijo el y ambos se fueron al jardín, empezaron a caminar  
-de que estabas hablando con la abuela y mis hermanas?  
-de ti, me pregunto donde estabas -dijo ella  
-solo eso? -pregunto  
-no también si no te notaba muy cansado últimamente  
-y como me notas?  
-bastante pálido y cansado pero para que te lo voy a decir si jamás me haces caso en esas cosas   
-es que te preocupas de más yo estoy muy...  
-cansado pero dejémoslo ahí quieres mejor cambiemos de tema si?  
-como quieras -sonrió- que quieres hacer hoy  
-no lo se hace tiempo que no salimos pero la verdad no se que podemos hacer, hoy hace calor me gustaría...  
-que ...  
-ir a tomar un helado, caminar por el centro  
-vamos entonces  
-ahora? -pregunto   
-cuando sino -sonrió   
-no, vamos ahora solo que no pense que quisieras ir  
-porque no? -dijo intrigado  
-dijiste que querías tomar aire y supongo que estar tranquilo y en el centro dudo que lo estés -dijo ella con pena  
-no te preocupes esta bien , vamos si quieres -sonrió , le beso la mejilla luego - vamos   
-bueno -sonrió ruborizándose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que sucede Eriol -Kun para que me llamaste  
-es que Sakura ya me escribió   
-ah que bien a ver que dice -la guardiana acerca una silla para sentarse junto a su creador  
  
" Mi querido amigo":   
Que gusto y que sorpresa recibir noticias tuyas no esperaba que me escribieras realmente y me dio mucho gusto saber de ti , yo estoy muy bien lo que si ya no vivo en Japón sino en Hong Kong hace más de 2 años y medio que vivo aquí estudió periodismo y vivo en un departamento que me compro mi bisabuelo, lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años y desde entonces me he llevado de maravilla con el.  
Syaoran también esta muy bien y te manda saludos, el estudia economía y le va de maravilla sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo ocupado que esta siempre ya que como sabes es jefe del clan Li desde los 18 años y también hace un poco menos de dos años fue nombrado jefe del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente en la ultima reunión del consejo, razón por la que nos vemos bastante poco en fin sobre los demás te diré que Tomoyo vive en New York con la sobrina de una amiga de su mamá estudia diseño de modas y le va muy bien, sobre los demás se muy poco solamente podrías decirte que cada uno se fue por su lado es decir se fueron separando se fueron a vivir a otras ciudades y pues no volví a saber nada de ellos.  
Pasando a otro tema mi hermano vive en Tokyo pero te será muy difícil ubicarlo pues es doctor pero se especializa en niños y trabaja en el hospital central de Tokyo y también tiene un consultorio en Tomoeda tres días a la semana por lo que viaja constantemente si quieres te doy su e-mail que es Kinomototouya@tokyotower.com   
Su nº telefónico en Tomoeda es el mismo y en Tokyo tiene un celular pero en este momento no te lo podría decir pues es larguisimo y no me lo se de memoria, otro día que te escriba desde mi casa te lo daré si quieres, porque ahora estoy en la mansión de Syaoran , bueno creo que ya te conté todo lo que querías saber, espero algún día poder verte , te mando saludos a ti, a Nakuru y Spi..  
Tu amiga Sakura Kinomoto  
  
-bueno espero que estés conforme con eso Nakuru y como te había dicho que podría ser Sakura ya no vive con su hermano es más ni siquiera viven en el mismo país  
-si Eriol ya veo de todos modos le escribiré un correo electrónico -dijo Nakuru con entusiasmo  
-y tu crees que te lo conteste? -pregunto Eriol  
-no lo se pero nada pierdo con probar -dijo la muchacha sonriendo  
-nunca cambias verdad Nakuru   
-por que tendría que hacerlo Eriol -Kun -sonrió pícaramente  
-no lo se creo que tienes razón -rió el joven Inglés- lo que si las cosas ahora se complicaron   
-que cosas amo Eriol a que se refiere -pregunto Spinel   
-a que pensaba ir a visitar a Sakura , Spinel y de paso Nakuru podría ver al hermano de Sakura pero si ella vive en Hong Kong tendría que ir allí para visitarla y también vería a Li pero Nakuru quiere ir a Japón por eso digo que las cosas se complican -suspira acomodándose las gafas  
-no te preocupes por mi tu ve a China y diviértete yo iré sola a Japón  
-estas segura? -pregunto   
-claro que si -replico Nakuru- estaré bien , Tengo 27 años estoy bastante grande no crees  
-si lo se, será como quieras espero que te vaya bien entonces cuando piensas ir  
-tu dime cuando te vas tu que yo me iré ese mismo día  
-esta bien, luego te diré cuando voy es que todavía la verdad no se   
-me extraña que digas eso Eriol - Kun tu eres de irte de un día para otro así como así  
-si lo se es solo que no se si contarle a Sakura que los iré a visitar o no decirle nada y que sea una sorpresa  
-pues si no le dijeras nada sería más como eres tu -dice Nakuru Riendo  
-tiene razón -dijo el joven sonriendo -entonces iremos mañana   
-bueno en ese caso voy a prepararme  
-esta bien -dijo Eriol- Spinel vendrás conmigo o con Nakuru?  
-por supuesto que con usted amo Eriol -había dicho Spinel- no resistiría si un día estando solamente con ella  
-esta bien además así veras a Kerberos   
-si sería interesante, solo espero que como cuando usted era niño no se le ocurra obligarme a comer dulces, como me irritaba que hiciera eso  
-no creo que haya cambiado mucho pero en fin -rió Eriol  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Tomoyo ya ve a dormir quieres? Es tarde -replico Mary Ann asomándose a la habitación de Tomoyo  
-lo se es que no pude revisar el correo esta mañana, mira Sakura me escribió  
-si que dice? -pregunta la muchacha  
-ven que te lo leo -dice Tomoyo  
-bueno -dice la muchacha de azules ojos se acerca a Tomoyo que se encuentra en el escritorio   
  
"Querida Tomoyo":   
me alegro mucho saber de sobre ti después de tanto tiempo, realmente me puso muy feliz ver a tu mamá y que me contará sobre ti, medio gusto saber que te va bien en tus estudios y en tu vida en Estados Unidos.  
Te llegaron las fotos espero que si como también que te hayan gustado, dime aún tienes ese pasatiempo? Si aún lo tienes, te puedo enviar más fotos si lo deseas porque la abuela le encanta sacarnos fotos a veces a mi sola y otras veces con Syaoran como la que te mande y como te puse en el reverso de la foto la abuela nos toma fotos muy a pesar de saber que a Syaoran le disgusta, bueno en realidad si estamos en una fiesta no le molesta pero las fotos que nos toma la abuela siempre son de improvisto en los cortos momentos que estamos solo ya que el siempre esta tan ocupado que no nos vemos tan seguido como quisiéramos.  
Tu mamá me dio una foto tuya en la llevas el cabello atado y usas una camisa sin mangas verde te ves muy bonita realmente no has cambiado mucho que se diga, bueno tu madre tampoco es igual que mi papá es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, bueno la madre de Syaoran también es muy hermosa y se la ve muy joven, bueno tal vez la recuerdes de la vez que la conocimos.  
Otra cosa que me dio gusto es que tu madre me dijo que no vivías sola sino con la sobrina de una amiga de ella fue un alivio para mi pues me preocupaba si vivieras sola en un país que queda tan lejos de oriente.  
Bueno creo que ya te dije todo lo que quería decirte espero recibir pronto una respuesta tuya, te mando muchos saludos querida Tomoyo y también a tu amiga aunque no la conozco.  
Con cariño Sakura Kinomoto  
  
-que amable es tu amiga? -sonrió Mary Ann- cuando le contestes agrádesele de mi parte sus saludos  
-lo hare por la mañana -dijo Tomoyo  
-en ese caso me voy a dormir buenas noches   
-buenas noches Mary Ann que descanses  
-tu también Tomoyo tu también -dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación para irse a la suya que esta al lado de la de Tomoyo  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
La tranquilidad reinante ne la mansión Li era encantadora tanto la señora Li como la abuela dormían, las hermanas no estabas y a excepción de la servidumbre que como siempre se encontraba haciendo sus labores, las únicas personas que se encontraban en la mansión era el joven jefe del clan y su novia que estaban recostados en la hamaca que estaba sujeta a dos cerezos que se encontraban en una parte del Jardín cerca de un hermoso lago   
-que tranquilidad -murmuro ella  
-si, y vaya que me hacia falta un poco de silencio y de paz -le respondió el  
-me alegra que podamos descansar aquí, porque la verdad me preocupabas has estado bastante pálido y te veías como si no hubieras dormido muy bien últimamente  
-no que cosas dices puede que este un poco cansado pero nada más no tenía porque preocuparte si? -se sonrió  
-si tu lo dices -suspiro  
-eres desconfiada   
-y tu muy malo a veces por eso lo soy en esta cosas nada más  
-ya lo se cariño, ya lo se -volvió a sonreír y ella sonrojarse  
-cuando dejara de pasarte eso me pregunto? -le señalo las mejillas  
-vez que eres malo -murmuro ella  
-no solo bromeaba, te vez divina mi amor -se rió   
-callate quieres -murmuro sonrojada- oye hace más de hora y media que estamos aquí, no quieres ir a nadar un rato  
-a la pisina?  
-donde sino -dijo ella levantándose  
-no lo se, pero esta bien vamos -sonrió  
-además quiero probarme el traje de baño que me compre esta mañana  
-ya me parecía que tenía que ver con eso  
-bueno pero no solo por eso quiero nadar -dijo ella  
-no ya se que también porque te gusta hacerlo cariño...por cierto te has fijado si Hiragisawa o Daidouji te respondieron  
-no por que lo preguntas? -le miro intrigada  
-nada en especial solo que hoy mientras caminábamos me hablabas de ello o no es así  
-si tienes razón así es luego me fijare más al atardecer si?  
-como quieras -sonrió como de costumbre   
ambos se dirigieron a la mansión salieron momento después yendo a la parte de atrás de la mansión donde había una enorme piscina , unas reposeras y algunas sombrillas   
Sakura se había comprado un traje de baño del tipo bikini violeta con las orillas rosadas mientras que el traje de baño de Syaoran era verde oscuro, ambos se metieron a la enorme piscina estuvieron nadando un rato hasta que Sakura se recostó en un tipo de reposera pero inflable ya que estaba dentro de la piscina mientras que Syaoran seguía nadando  
-cansada Sakura? -pregunto el  
-que? No nada de eso es solo que me gusta esta así -sonrió  
-ya veo -devolvió la sonrisa- dime luego que quieres hacer luego  
-luego? no se, ya lo pensare a penas si son las 3:30 p.m luego veremos que hacer si?  
-como digas -sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara   
-por cierto, donde fueron tus hermanas? -pregunto ella   
-no lo se creo que fueron a compra algo -dijo el se aparto un poco de ella para seguir nadando   
-nadar es muy reconfortante, pero a la vez cansador porque siempre que nodo me da sueño -dijo ella mirándolo  
-a mi a veces también pero tengo que haber nadado demasiado para ello -sonrió -de todas formas si te da sueño recuéstate en una de las reposeras   
-si ya lo se -dijo ella- oye crees que Eriol venga a vernos?  
-si dices que viaja mucho tal vez, por que lo preguntas?  
-por eso mismo es el e-mail que me mando dice que hace 4 ó 5 meses que no sale de Inglaterra y que ya se esta aburriendo por eso pienso que tal vez pueda ser que venga  
-si supongo que si, lo que me pregunto y si su guardiana vendrá ó vaya a Japón a buscar a tu hermano  
-pues tal vez sea lo segundo que dices -murmuro cayéndole una gota- no me quiero imaginar la reacción de mi hermano cuando la vea  
-pues personalmente es algo que me gustaría ver -dijo riéndose   
-que cosas se te ocurren, por cierto después podemos salir de nuevo  
-es que se te olvido comprar algo? -pregunto el  
-claro que no tonto solo quiero ir a tomar algo, porque cuando salimos a la mañana no tomamos nada al final  
-solo bromeaba, claro que podemos ir me encantaría -sonrió- a donde quieres ir? Es decir a tomar algo   
-me gustaría ir a tomar un helado en la heladería que vimos cuando caminábamos esta mañana recuerdas que te la mostré es una que inauguro hace poco -dijo Sakura bajándose de la reposera inflable  
-bueno es eso caso iremos allí luego , o quieres que vayamos ahora  
-no luego ahora quiero nadar otro rato si?  
-claro como quieras -sonrió el, ella como siempre se ruborizó el volvió a sonreír abrazándola -te vez tan bonita cuando te sonrojas  
-pues a mi me incomoda mucho aunque me gusta mucho cuando sonríes   
-solo cuando sonrió te gusto?  
-claro que no, de cualquier forma me gustas mucho -dijo sonrojándose nuevamente  
-parecemos unos niños diciendo estas cosas -dijo sonriendo, abrazándola apretadamente   
-tienes razón, pero es que tu me lo preguntaste - murmuro ruborizada, apoyada en el  
-si así es pero es que tu dijiste que te gustaba por eso dije eso  
-si esta bien -sonrió  
-hasta que los encuentro mis niños! -se escucho la voz de la anciana   
-que pasa abuela? - pregunto Syaoran   
-nada en especial querido solo quería saber donde esta para ver si me acompañaban a tomar el té aquí en el jardín, pero si están nadando quédense que yo me quedaré aquí si no les molesta  
-claro que no abuela, sabes que no molestas -dijo Syaoran   
-gracias querido, y díganme hace cuanto que están aquí? -pregunto la señora  
-no lo se -dijo Sakura- hará una hora? -miro a Syaoran  
-si más o menos -respondió el  
ambos se quedaron nadando un rato más mientras la abuela tomaba el té, luego ambos salieron se secaron un poco y se sentaron juntos en una reposera, Sakura se puso un pareo con flecos en la orillas lila y blanco que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, Syaoran se sentó en la reposera y ella encima como siempre   
-nadar es muy lindo pero cansa bastante verdad -sonrió la anciana  
-vaya que lo creo -dijo Sakura sonriéndole- ya no daba más por eso salí  
-ya veo querida, dime no quieren tomar un té o algo  
-si yo quiero un té, Syaoran quieres tomar algo  
-umm? Que me decias cariño  
-si querías tomar algo?   
-té -respondió el un poco distraído  
-que pasa? Es que pensabas?  
-en nada cariño, nada importante, no te preocupes  
-de verdad -se dio vuelta apoyando el rostro en el hombro de el- a mi me parece que estas bastante distraído, algo te debe estar preocupando ó no estarías tan distraído  
-por supuesto que te digo la verdad amor no me pasa nada, todo esta bien, solo lo de siempre  
-deberías olvidarte de esas cosas al menos por hoy que es tu día libre, o no podrás descansar bien -murmuro ella  
-esta bien trataré de hacerlo lo prometo -le besó la mejilla- luego de tomar el té vamos donde querías ir o salimos por la noche , hace tiempo que no vamos a ningún lado  
-claro tiene razón salimos por la noche entonces -sonrió   
el mayordomo que había llegado para servirles el té acaba de irse por lo que la abuela les dijo  
-van a salir? -pregunto  
-si -sonrió Sakura- hace tiempo que no salimos por la noche, íbamos a salir ayer pero se largo a llover por lo que tuvimos que posponer la salida  
-en ese caso luego quiero que me acompañes a mi habitación luego si, hay algo que quiero mostrarte  
-a mi -dijo Sakura intrigada- que es?   
-ya lo verás -dijo la anciana sonriendo  
Sakura solo miro con un extraño gesto a Syaoran quien solo encogió los hombros dándole a entender que no sabía nada   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-ay, cuando terminarán las clases -dijo la muchacha de azules ojos   
-pues tendrás que esperar un tiempo Tomoyo, pues aún falta para las vacaciones  
-ay ya lo se Mary Ann pero es que hoy será un día por demás agotador y no podré revisar el correo hasta mañana, no podré saber si Sakura me escribió   
-tendrás que esperar no hay otra  
-si lo se, lo se , por cierto hoy te vi conversando con Steven, no me digas que ahora sales con el?  
-claro que no al contrario, me estaba preguntando por ti -se rio- creo que esta tras de ti  
-lo unico que me faltaba, un chico arrogante y presumido perciguiendome, con razón no me quito la vista de encima hoy, ya me estaba hartando  
-pues a pesar de todo lo que dices, es muy bien parecido  
-no es de mi tipo Mary Ann que manía que tienes con conseguirme novio, primero tendrías que encontrar tu una relación estable y luego piensa en mi quieres  
-que quisiste decir, que nunca he tenido una relación estable -exclama la muchacha   
-eso mismo quiero decir, has tenido mucho novios pero nunca una relación larga, o más o menos duradera, que se yo tu noviazgo no han durado más de 2 meses  
-bueno es que soy un poco arrebatada y lo sabes , a veces me doy cuanta de una persona no es para mi después de haber salido un tiempo  
-ay!! Mary Ann que extraña forma de pensar es esa realmente eres más alocada de lo que pensaba creo que nunca termino de conocerte, siempre me sales con algo raro -ríe Tomoyo   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que gusto verte Yukito, que pena que Touya no haya llegado, pero no creo que tarde -dijo el sr. Kinomoto con amabilidad  
-esta bien, no hay problema de todas formas a usted también quería verlo, la otra ves que me encontré a Touya me dijo que estaba muy bien algo ocupado con las cosas de la facultad pero que le iba bien  
-así es la verdad es muy agotador la papelería de la universidad, era un poco más sencillo dar clase aunque no mucho y tu lo sabes pues enseñas historia  
-si vaya que lo se, señor vaya que lo se, dígame Sakura lo ha llamado últimamente , Touya me dijo que estaba bien, pero como ha el no le gusta que ella viva allá sola no es mucho lo que me dijo   
-si lo se a Touya no le gusta que Sakura viva sola, como tampoco le agrade que salga con el joven Li, pero a mi me parece que es un buen muchacho no crees? Sakura lo quiere mucho y ella esta muy bien allá ahora sigue trabajando en la confitería y estudiando periodismo le va muy bien  
-que bueno voy a ver si me hago un tiempo para llamarla por teléfono hace tanto que hablo con ella y tiene razón con lo que dice de Li a mi personalmente me agrada mucho es un chico muy simpático y amable sin olvidar que es muy educado y cortes   
-además de ser sarcástico, insoportable y muy antipático, por lo que no me extraña que el monstruo lo adore tanto -se escucho la irónica voz de Touya   
-que bueno que llegas Touya aunque no es bueno que te expreses así de tu hermana y su novio -dijo Fuyitaka- no seas tan grosero, se que el joven Li no te agrada pero...  
-por supuesto que no me agrada, no hay persona que me caigas más mal que ese antipático sujeto -dijo con enfado  
-aún así creo que tu papá tiene razón Touya, no deberías expresarte así -sonrió Yukito  
-como quiere que me exprese de alguien que me desagrada tanto Yuki?  
-no lo se, por lo menos no lo insultes de ese modo, creo que aunque te enojes cada ves que te lo digo sigues teniendo el complejo de hermana  
-callate Yuki no digas tonterías me enojo cuando dices eso porque es mentira  
-no lo creo -dice el riéndose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que quería mostrarme? -dijo Sakura  
-bueno tu siempre que vas a visitar a tu familia, me traes un regalo, y quería ser yo la que te comprará algo -le dice la anciana sonriendo le dio dos cajas envueltas para regalo -ya que irán a cenar esta noche estoy segura que esto te gustará   
-muchas gracias -dijo abriendo las cajas donde había en una de ellas una conjunto muy oriental de camisa en varios colores con unos tajitos a los lados era sin mangas y de ellas precisamente dos lazos de una gasa delicada que llegaba hasta las muñeca donde terminaba en unos brazaletes de seda, también había una falda algo larga que hacía juego con la camisa la falda llevaba unos tajos a los costados por lo que se le verías la mayor parte de la piernas, la otra caja había dos cajas más pequeña en una había unas sandalias de pulsera y en la otra una diadema  
-pero es demasiado, no debió hacerlo -dijo Sakura apenada  
-porque acaso no te gusta querida? -pregunto la anciana  
-claro que me gusta, solo que no me quiero imaginar o que gasto en todo esto por eso no debió hacerlo  
-por favor querida eso no importa, para mi eres una más de mis nietas y te quiero mucho, siempre eres tan dulce y una buena conmigo, es lo menos que podía hacer no crees vamos pruébatelo que quiero verte si? -se sonrió  
-ahora?  
-claro que ahora querida vamos -le dice llevándola para un probador que tenía en la habitación   
-esta bien   
-quiero ver como te queda además aunque estoy segura de que te quedará bien, es mejor probarse las cosas por las dudas no crees  
-si supongo que si -sonrió Sakura  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-bueno Nakuru nos vemos espero que te vaya bien a ti en Japón si? Cualquier cosa me llamas  
-ppr supuesto Eeiol -Kun no te preocupes tu divierte en China que yo estaré muy bien ahora ya sube al avión no vaya ser cosa que lo pierdas, el mío sale en una hora  
-lo se bueno nos vemos, hasta luego  
-hasta luego bien viaje -dijo Nakuru  
-gracias lo mismo digo  
Eriol subió al avión y se ubico en su asiento esta algo cansado pero si tomaba ese avión llegaría a China a la noche y podría descansar sin mencionar que se podría dormir en el avión solo que no le gustaba mucho eso, ya que le agradaba observar el cielo por la ventanilla del avión   
-Spinel, esta bien? -murmuro Eriol  
-claro amo Eriol no se preocupe por mi yo estoy muy bien sería mejor que se duerma estaba cansado  
-sabes que no me gusta dormir en el avión -le contesta el hechicero inglés  
-pero tal vez sea lo mejor ahora  
-no te preocupes por mi y duerme tu que es un poco largo el viaje   
-ya estoy acostumbrado a sus viajes amo Eriol no hay problema, por cierto le contó a la ama de carta que iba para allá  
-no preferí que fuera una sorpresa así será más divertido  
-pero no sabe donde vive -dijo el azul animalito  
-lo se pero me guiaré por su energía  
-esta seguro que podrá en Hong Kong hay muchos hechiceros por lo que se, creo que será un poco difícil encontrarla   
-para nada Spinal -replicó Eriol muy tranquilo- la energía de Sakura es poco demás particular no me será nada difícil  
-eso espero amo Eriol, eso espero......  
  
Continuara..................  
  
Notas: Konnichiwa! A todos como estan? Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo la verdad es que al principio me enrede un poco escribiendo pero luego me di una idea de lo que escribiría en este capitulo, nuevamente agregue un personaje (el papá de Sakura) luego veré como agrego a los demás de a poco.  
La canción que canta Sakura de llama Forever Love y pertenece la serie X (también llamada X - 1999) del estudio Clamp.  
Sin más me despido de todos,  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa   
Pd: ya sabes que para cualquier cosa mis mail son: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
O DÉJENME UN REVIEW QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA! ! ! 


	4. Visitas inesperadas o noticias extraña...

Mi nueva Vida  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4   
  
Visitas inesperadas............ó noticias extrañas?  
  
-Sakura estabas realmente preciosa anoche cuando me saludaste en la calle y ciertamente el también lo estaba si me permites decirlo -dijo Manami mientras se vestía para trabajar-  
-gracias -dijo sonrojándose  
-estaba tan linda -dijo Taeko- como estaba Manami?  
-pues si mal no recuerdo llevaba un traje muy oriental de varios colores que hacían juego era un conjunto de camisa y falda la camisa era sin mangas y llevaba dos lasos de gasa o no se pero era una tela transparente muy linda y la falda tenía dos grandes tajos a los costados   
-muy especifica como siempre -dijo Yuu- estabas muy bonita por lo que dice Manami, Sakura que pena que no te haya visto, no te habrás sacado alguna foto para poder verte  
-bueno la abuela de Syaoran nos tomó una foto pues ella me regalo esa ropa -sonrió Sakura  
-ya me parecía pues yo vi un traje parecido a ese en una casa de ropa muy fina y demasiado cara por cierto que te iba a preguntar si tu novio te la había comprado o algo así  
-si entiendo lo que dices pero esta vez fue su abuela la que me hizo el regalo -dijo Sakura- sigamos hablando luego no creen tenemos que trabajar ya  
-Sakura tiene razón -dijo Yuu- vamos ya  
-si vamos -dijo Manami  
todas se fueron a atender a las personas que llegaban   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-por fin llegamos -murmura un joven de cabello azulando  
-iremos al hotel primero, verdad amo Eriol? -pregunto el guardián  
-así es quiero dejar mi equipaje y darme una ducha antes de salir  
-no descansara? -pregunto   
-no primero quiero ir a buscar a Sakura o a Li la presencia de Sakura puedo sentirla cerca de aquí la de Li un poco más lejos así que iré a ver a Sakura y ella me dirá donde esta Li  
-como diga -murmuro el guardián  
el joven inglés tomó un taxi hasta el Hotel, entró y solicitó habitación   
-buenos días, yo reserve una habitación ayer por teléfono a nombre de Eriol Hiragisawa  
-si, permítame encontrar su reservación -dijo mirando el monitor de la computadora que tenía- Eriol Hiragisawa.......si aquí esta reservó el penhause del quinto piso no es verdad?  
-así es -sonrió Eriol con amabilidad, luego vino alguien de la servidumbre del Hotel y tomo la maleta de Eriol, este pagó el mes que estaría allí, en ese momento, agradeció su amabilidad al conserje del hotel y luego siguió al empleado hacía el ascensor   
el empleado dejo sus maletas en la habitación que era realmente espaciosa pues como siempre que viajaba disponía de todo un piso para el  
-gracias -dijo Eriol  
-por nada, en mi trabajo señor que tenga un buen día -dijo el empleado  
-lo mismo digo -sonrió  
el empleado se fue y Spi salió de donde estaba escondido sentándose en uno de los sillones  
-me doy una ducha y salgo me acompañas o prefieres quedarte aquí? -pregunto el  
-por hoy me quedare aquí estoy un poco cansado -dijo Spi  
-como quieras -dijo entrando al baño  
luego de bañarse y cambiarse salió del edificio y se fue caminando, tenía un auto en la cochera del hotel pero prefirió caminar, todos los que lo veían pasar -y sobre todo las mujeres- no podían evitar quedarse viéndole pues se notaba que era un joven adinerado y muy atractivo, llevaba el azulado cabello brillante como de costumbre y vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una pantalón azul oscuro se notaba que su ropa era muy fina y costosa, sin olvidar sus enigmático y azulados ojos que miraban detrás de las gafas para todos lados como si buscara algo, camino unas cuantas cuadras y se detuvo en una vistosa confitería  
-aquí es -dijo para si mismo, entro y se quedo mirando hasta que su mirada se fijo una joven de largo cabello y esmeraldas ojos, muy sonriente, se dirigió hacía la zona donde ella atendía y se sentó en una de las mesas  
-vaya -penso- esta bastante cambiada desde la ultima vez que la vi, se ha puesto muy bonita  
-puedo tomar su orden -dijo Sakura  
-por supuesto linda señorita -sonrió Eriol  
-gracias -dijo ella sonrojándose pero sonriendo como de costumbre  
-de nada muy querida amiga Sakura me encanta tu sonrisa  
la chica se le quedo mirando por demás confundida...  
  
mientras tanto...  
-que guapo esta ese muchacho -dijo Manami  
-la verdad que tienes razón -dijo Taeko- porque siempre Sakura tendrá tanta suerte, partiendo de que su novio es muy atractivo, siempre le toca atender a ella los chicos guapos   
-si ella que esta ocupada ya -rió Manami  
-cuando venga Sakura le preguntan -dijo Yuu  
-preguntan? -dijo Taeko- me vas a decir que a ti no te interesa  
-claro que no ahora yo también estoy ocupada -sonrió Yuu  
-cierto tu estas saliendo con un compañero de tu clase hace días -dijo Manami  
  
volviendo con Eriol...  
-nos conocemos? -pregunto Sakura  
-por supuesto que si, no me digas que te olvidaste de tu amigo inglés -sonrió  
-Eriol? -dijo Sakura reconociéndolo  
-por supuesto ya me estabas asustando -rió- pense que te habías olvidado de como era yo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te puesto muy hermosa  
-gracias -sonrió sonrojándose- que gusto verte, has cambiado mucho   
-pues yo creo que tu has cambiado más que yo, no pense que cuando te volviera a ver, tendrías el cabello tan largo te queda muy lindo  
-muchas gracias, tu también te vez muy bien  
-gracias -dijo el- dime y Li?  
-Syaoran esta en su casa trabajando tenía una reunión esta mañana y por eso no pudo asistir a la universidad, me vendrá a buscar al anochecer cuando termine mi turno  
-ya veo   
-viniste a la confitería de visita solamente o quieres algo  
-un cafe, si no te molesta -sonrió el  
-claro enseguida te lo traigo -dijo Sakura yéndose  
Sakura iba llegado para pedir el café cuando las compañeras la llamaron  
-que pasa? -pregunto ella  
-que es el atractivo muchacho Sakura? -dijo Taeko  
-lo conoces? -pregunto Manami  
-si es amigo Eriol -sonrió Sakura -se acerco a pedir el café, momentos después el café estaba en la bandeja de Sakura y se estaba yendo ya   
-Sakura tienes que preséntanoslo -dijeron las chicas  
-claro -sonrió Sakura, llegó hasta la mesa de Eriol le dejo el Café  
-aquí tienes -le dijo ella  
-muchas gracias -sonrió el- dime a quien le tienes que presentar?  
-eh?...ah a ti -sonríe- es que como me vieron charlando contigo me preguntaron quien eras  
-solo por eso?  
-por que lo preguntas -le miro extrañada  
-porque como se ruborizaron las dos, creo que no fue solo eso -rio- no lo crees?  
-si, es solo que no quería incomodarte -dijo ella  
-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado, créeme que no es la primera vez   
-supongo que si, a ti parece no importarte esas cosas en cambio a Syaoran le incomoda terriblemente -se sonríe- seguimos charlando luego Eriol que tengo que seguir trabajando te quedarás un rato más luego en mi descanso podremos seguir charlando   
-claro Sakura yo me quedará un rato más, no te preocupes sigue trabajando -sonrió Eriol  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-ahhhhh -suspira un joven- la cabeza se me parte del dolor -murmura- me faltan demasiadas cosas que hacer con respecto al clan y el concilio, y para ir a buscar a Sakura me faltan horas aún......-volvió a suspira  
-odio admitirlo -pensó- pero Sakura tiene razón estoy demasiado cansado, no se como voy a poder aguantar todo el día despierto se me cierran los ojos -apoyo los brazos en el escritorio y la cabeza a su vez en ellos, cerrando los ojos por un instante, aunque los golpes a la puerta lo hicieron reponer postura en seguida   
-pase -dijo volteando para quedar de espaldas a la puerta  
-con permiso mi señor -dijo Shyao entrando a la biblioteca- firmo ya los papeles que le traje  
-si, llévate los que están a la izquierda del escritorio, los demás los he leído pero me falta firmado   
-como diga mi señor- dijo el muchacho tomando una pila de hojas y sobres  
-ah Shyao me haces un favor? Dile a Wei que venga   
-si señor, pero disculpe que le pregunte esto pero se siente bien?  
-si muy bien -mintió- no me pasa nada Shyao  
-como usted diga -dijo el secretario- con su permiso me retiro  
-claro ve -dijo ahogando un suspiro  
el secretario de clan Li salió de la biblioteca, y Syaoran suspiro profundamente, volteo nuevamente espesando a firman el montón de papeles que le faltaban, su mirada quedo fija en el papel por un momento luego sacudió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos  
-lo único que me faltaba ahora estoy viendo doble, diablos que me pasa -murmuro con enfado  
se escucharon golpes en la puerta  
-pase- volvió a voltearse quedando de espaldas  
-me llamó amo Syaoran? -dijo el mayordomo   
-si, me puedes un calmante y un vaso de agua  
-si señor -dijo Wei- no cree que últimamente esta tomando demasiado calmantes   
-es que todos estos días he tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza eso es todo Wei no te preocupes, ya puedes retirarte  
-como usted diga, con su permiso  
una ves que salió el mayordomo volteo nuevamente sintiéndose mareado y cansado  
-diablos cada vez se me nubla más la vista no puedo seguir así -murmuro- tal vez necesite un poco de aire -penso, se levanto dio unos pasos tambaleante para luego caer pesadamente al suelo  
-Sakura me regañara por no hacerle caso -penso antes de desmayarse  
Shyao desde el escritorio en la sala anterior a la biblioteca sintió el ruido y miro extrañado la puerta de la biblioteca  
-se le habrá caído algo- pensó- no lo creo hizo demasiado ruido, tal ves le haya pasado algo -dijo levantándose de la silla, entro a la biblioteca sin siquiera pedir permiso   
-con permiso mi señor pasa alg........-la frase quedo cortada por el susto de verlo tendido el suelo  
-mi señor!!! -grito Shyao- que le pasa! Despierte!  
Wei entraba en ese momento a la sala y dejo en seguida la bandeja dirigiéndose a la biblioteca al escuchar la alarmada voz de Shyao  
-joven Shyao que sucede? -pregunto  
-el amo Syaoran se desmayo ayúdeme a llevarlo -dijo el muchacho de ojos violetas  
ambos lo llevaron a la habitación  
-será mejor que le avise a la señora, joven Shyao yo llamaré al medico del clan  
-si claro, pero donde esta?  
-en la sala tomando el te con sus hijas y la anciana Li  
-voy para allá -dijo Saliendo de la habitación, bajo los tres piso y paso por los pasillos y corredores que tenía que pasar para llegar a la sala, se apoyo en ella jadeante por rapidez con la que había ido hasta allí, respiro hondo y golpeo la puerta entro posteriormente   
-con permiso -dijo el secretario   
-pasa querido, pasa -dijo la anciana Li- pero que te pasa porque tienes esa cara de funeral -dijo sonriendo  
-no me haga esas bromas en este momento señora por favor  
-que sucede -dijo Yelan  
-el amo Syapran se desmayo en la biblioteca, el señor Wei y yo lo llevamos a su habitación el me dijo que les avisara y llamó al medico  
-esta bien Shyao gracias -dijo la señora Li levantándose y yéndose hacia la habitación  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-si, esto ya se lo había contado a tu tía cuando éramos más pequeños, además se decía que entre más grande era el dulce más apetitoso hay registros en museos importantes que hubo dulces de hasta más 4 metros, ellos competías por ver cual era el más grande y...  
-Takashi Yamasaki!! -se escucho un tremendo grito- pense que habías dejado de decir mentiras como puede ser que le digas esas tonterías a mi sobrino -dijo una muchacha de castaños cabello que les estaba estrujando el cuello- ya me tienes harta!!  
-lo siento Chiharu es que no lo pude evitar al verlo comer esos chocolates -dijo el joven sonriendo  
-era mentira tía -dijo el nene que no debía tener más de 5 años  
-claro que si Daisuke, nunca le hagas caso en lo que dice Takashi, ve a jugar  
-si -dijo el nene y se fue corriendo  
-ay nunca aprenderás, siempre encuentras a alguien a quien molestar verdad  
-bueno no te enojes además, ya no lo hago con tanta frecuencia es que no he podido encontrar alguien que sea como mi amigo Li  
-Li es chino el no conocía de costumbres japonesas ni de ninguna de las cosas que tu le contabas por eso te creía  
-más que eso yo creo que al igual que Kinomoto, Li era muy ingenuo  
-tal vez -dijo la chica cayéndole una gota por la cabeza - y hablando de eso me pregunto como estarán hace tanto que no sabemos nada de ellos  
-tienes razón ni de ninguno de nuestros otros amigos, Hiragisawa, Sasaki, Daidouji y Yanagisawa que será de ellos  
-no lo se pero me gustaría saberlo -murmuro ella  
-los otros días no me dijiste que te encontraste con Tsukishiro el mejor amigo del hermano de Kinomoto?  
-si pero me lo preguntas -dijo Chiharu  
-pues porque el tal vez sepa algo al menos de Kinomoto y Li, y quien sabe a lo mejor de Daidouji  
-tu crees?   
-claro no perdemos nada con preguntarle al menos tal vez sepa de la familia de Kinomoto y de ahí podamos contactarla  
-si tienes razón es buena idea -se sonrió la muchacha de castaños cabellos  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que raro -dijo Sakura- Syaoran no contesta el teléfono, estará en alguna reunión o algo así  
-tal vez Sakura -dijo el joven de azulado cabello- porque no te llevó yo hasta la casa de el, yo también quiero verlo para charlar hace tanto que no nos vemos  
-para hacerlo enojar dirás -dijo ella mientras salían -siempre cuando éramos niños lo hacías enojas, con tus ocurrencias  
-enojar no se pero ponerlo celoso o enredarlo con mis mentiras si, no me puedes culpar es uno de mis pequeños pasatiempos -sonrió el  
-vaya pasatiempo -ríe Sakura   
-vamos -dijo el  
se dirigieron a la casa de Syaoran en el auto de Eriol, para cuando llegaron Wei los recibió con su acostumbrada amabilidad pero también con un poco preocupado semblante  
-señorita trate de llamarla muchas veces a su teléfono y no me contestó  
-acaso sucede algo? -pregunto ella  
-el amo Syaoran se desmayo en la biblioteca -al ver como Sakura palideció repentinamente agrego- no es nada grave pero deberá permanecer en cama hasta mañana  
-vamos a verlo -dijo Sakura  
entro Sakura a la habitación lo vio tendido en la cama bien tapado y con el piyama puesto, tenía las manos en la cabeza la estaba mirando fijamente y sonreía con ternura con siempre que la veía a ella   
-Syaoran! -exclamo- te dije que no debía seguir trabajando en esas condiciones, te veías tan cansado   
-hola, no? -le sonrió el  
-hola -dijo Sakura sonrojándose al instante y sonriendo con nerviosismo- lo siento pero es que me haces enojar  
-oh, es no es nada nuevo -dijo el  
-callate quieres -dijo ella  
-como digas cariño, como digas -miro al muchacho que la acompañaba- vaya parece que la energía que sentí más temprano era tuya Hiragiasawa   
-que gusto volver a verte Li, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos  
-tu los has dicho, aunque lamento que sea en estas condiciones -suspira- toma asiento por favor   
-claro no te preocupes -dijo el, acerco una silla al cama y sentó mientras que Sakura se sentaba en la orilla de la cama  
-Wei me dijo que tendrás que quedarte en cama hasta mañana -le dijo  
-ah...-suspiro- ni me lo recuerdes, tengo un montón de papeles que firmar, varias audiencias, tenía un reunión a primera hora, pero ahora le dije a Shyao que cancele todo eso, los jefes de los demás clanes se enfadaran por ello pero en fin  
-pero estas enfermo, no puedes ni levantarte de la cama, por que se enojarían?  
-bueno tu que los conoces, es decir no mucho pero más o menos que se yo Segawa y la señora Chung son jovenes como yo por lo que no tendrán ningún problema pero los demás son gente grande y muy impaciente por cierto   
-ya veo -murmuro ella  
-no sabía que había mujeres en el concilio, pense que tus 9 consejeros eran hombres -dijo Hiaragisawa  
-si, y antes había dos esta señora y mi madre pero desde que asumí la jefatura del clan solo quedo la señora Chung que aunque es muy joven, es viuda y tienen solamente dos hijas menores, creo que tienen 12 y 16 años   
-ya veo, es por eso -dice el joven inglés- y hablando de mujeres donde están tus hermanas, si mal no recuerdo tienes 4 verdad?   
-si, y prefiero sinceramente que se mantengan lo más lejos posible -suspira  
-por que? -pregunta Eriol divertido de ver gesto de hastío de su amigo  
-porque son terriblemente pesadas casi siempre, no solo conmigo sino con Sakura también, no han cambiado en lo absoluto con el paso de los años siempre serán así -suspira- y ni que decir mi abuela ella ya es un caso aparte en fin hace un rato cuando desperté estaban todas pero se fueron enseguida  
-bueno si tu lo dices -dijo sonriendo  
-como siempre a ti todo te da gracia -suspira nuevamente, paso el brazo por detrás de ella apretando su cintura quien se sonroja como de costumbre  
-es que eres muy dramático en ocasiones -rié el   
-si tu lo dices  
se escuchan golpes en la puerta   
-pase -dijo joven chino  
era Shyao quien entraba y después de saludar a Sakura y al Eriol con un gesto medio extraño se dirigió a Li  
-mi señor, ya esta todo arreglado, ya ordene los papeles, y las audiencias que tenia mañana fueron cambiadas para el jueves, con respecto a la reunión de mañana los demás jefes dijeron que usted decida el día que será  
-esta bien Shyao gracias, por cierto el es un viejo amigo, Eriol Hiragisawa  
-mucho gusto soy Shyao Himatsu para servirle  
-el es mi secretario -dijo el joven mirando a Eriol  
-ya veo, el gusto en mío -sonrió el  
-con su permiso mi señor si me deja retirarme ya pues no hay nada más que deba hacer, o es que necesita algo más? -pregunto el secretario  
-no nada, puedes retirarte hasta mañana  
-hasta mañana mi señor, que se mejore, señorita hasta mañana  
-adios Shyao -sonrió el muchacho  
-un gusto conocerlo señor Hiragisawa, adios  
-adios Himatsu, el gusto fue mío ya te lo había dicho -sonrió  
el joven se fue y Eriol dijo sonriendo  
-parece que encontraste a mi mellizo verdad?  
-se parecen más de lo que me imaginaba -dijo Li  
-ves que te dije que eran muy parecidos -dijo ella- hay muy pocas diferencias como los ojos y la forma de ser  
-si vaya que me sorprendió verlo nunca pense ver a alguien tan parecido a mi  
-Eriol, dime donde esta Nakuru? -pregunto la muchacha  
-donde crees que pudo haber ido -sonríe el joven  
-a Japón? -volvió a preguntar cayéndole un gota muy gruesa- no me digas que fue a ver a mi hermano  
-precisamente -rió- viajo a Tokyo a ver si encuentra a tu hermano creo que antes le escribió un e-mail  
-entonces tenías razón Sakura -dijo Li- ciertamente me hubiera gustado estar allí  
-por lo que veo esa persona te sigue simpatizando tan poco como cuando éramos niño  
-es que acaso hay alguna razón para que me agrade ese tipo, ni siquiera estuvo en nuestro compromiso y eso que el padre de Sakura le había pedido que por favor asistiera pues el tenía que viajar y no podía venir, y al margen de eso es su hermana y no vino de todas formas por lo que no veo razón para que el me simpatice  
-dijiste compromiso?, de matrimonio me supongo, cuando fue?  
-hace un poco menos de un año -sonrió Sakura  
-me alegro por los dos entonces, ya tienes fecha o aún eso es indefinido?  
-no precisamente, en realidad no fue que me quisiera comprometer -dijo el joven jefe de clan Li- no lo tomes más no es que no quiera a Sakura al contrario la adoro pero todo eso solo fue algo que mi madre arreglo por asuntos de protocolo y todo eso ya sabes, fue un fiesta muy ostentosa típica de la alta sociedad, las cuales me incomodan bastante por cierto  
-pues a mi me gusto -sonrió Sakura  
-a ti todo te gusta cariño, eres muy sencilla ojalá yo pudiera ser como tu  
-aunque no creo que lo seas nunca, ustedes dos son como el día y la noche   
-supongo que si, pero como te decía nuestro compromiso fue más por asuntos de protocolo, por que según la leyes del Clan Li y sobre todo del concilio para los 23 años debo estar casado, de lo contrario tendría que renunciar a ambos puestos  
-ya veo, por eso que dices que es no por propio gusto que te hayas comprometido  
-así es no es que no me haya gustado, si no que hubiera querido que las cosas sucedieran de otra manera tal vez, que se yo -suspira  
-si te entiendo -responde el inglés -bueno ya es hora de que me vaya mañana por la tarde vendré para que sigamos platicando les parece?  
-claro -dijo el joven Li- y podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa no quiero que se vaya sola  
-por supuesto -sonrió  
-no te molestes Eriol, además todavía no me voy  
-pero Sakura es tarde -dijo Syaoran- será mejor que te vayas  
-no, no quiero irme todavía  
-como quieras luego pediré al chofer que te lleve  
-claro -sonrió  
-nos vemos hasta mañana, Sakura, Li  
-Adios Hiragisawa -dijo Li  
-hasta mañana Eriol -sonrió Sakura  
el muchacho se fue y Sakura levanto los pies para recostarse en la cama  
-me asuste mucho cuando Wei dijo que te habías desmayado, haber si la próxima vez me haces caso  
-si lo se, lo siento mucho -murmura el  
-no importa, dime te vio algún medico  
-uno de los médicos del clan porque lo preguntas?  
-nada en especial solo quería saber que te dijo  
-que mi cuerpo estaba algo cansado, que los dolores de cabeza que he tenido últimamente son por eso y que sería mejor que me quedara en la cama al menos hasta mañana  
-ya veo, me alegro que no sea nada grave -sonrió  
-yo también -suspiro- aunque odio estar en cama supongo que es lo mejor  
-claro que si, no debes levantarte hasta mañana si, no seas caprichoso -se sonrió  
-pues si lo soy será de tanto estar contigo  
-que malo eres -murmuro ella  
-en cambio tu eres tan dulce -sonrió  
-que cosas dices -se sonroja levemente  
-si lo eres, eres muy dulce y encantadora -se sonrió- te extrañe hoy, que no nos vimos hasta ahora  
-yo también te extrañe mucho, y me extraño que no me fueras a buscar por lo que te llame por teléfono pero no me contestabas así que Eriol me trajo  
-si, es que el celular esta descargado, la verdad que me estaba preocupando por ti, pero como temprano había sentido una energía muy poderosa que estaba seguro que era Hiragisawa me quede un poco más tranquilo  
-y así era, como siempre lo sabes todo -sonrió- puedes sentir la presencia de alguien con magia aunque este lejos de ti  
-tu también podrías hacerlo, eres muy poderosa, aunque hayas descuidado un poco tu magia  
-no es cierto, solo dices eso para hacerme ruborizar -murmura sonriendo- y no he descuidado un poco mi magia, la he descuidado mucho, pero es que si no pasa nada anormal, no practico mi magia porque no me hago un tiempo para hacerlo   
-si tu lo dices, pero no crees que es mejor que no pase nada digamos raro, no me gustaría que estuvieses en peligro ni nada por el estilo  
-yo tampoco, quisiera que te pasara nada Syaoran, moriría de pena -suspiro  
-yo también, pero no tienes que preocuparte nada pasara ni a ti ni a mi, y sobre todo a ti   
-porque sobre todo a mi? -pregunto  
-porque nunca dejaría que algo te pasara, siempre cuidare de ti -sonrió con ternura   
ella se sonrojo como de costumbre   
-te quiero mucho -murmuro- siempre me cuidas tanto  
-tu también me cuidas aunque no lo creas -se acerco a besarle lo labios aunque algo los interrumpió  
-pase -dijo con algo de enfado   
-disculpe la molestia mi señor -dijo Wei- le traigo la cena  
-gracias  
-la señorita Sakura bajará a cenar o quieres que se la traiga aquí también  
-traela aquí por favor  
-como diga con permiso -salió el mayordomo  
-en que estabamos -pregunto el   
ella se sonrojo notablemente mirándolo  
-solo bromeaba -sonrió volviéndose a acercar a besarla esta vez sin interrupciones  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-pues se ve muy bonita y muy oriental por cierto -sonrió la muchacha  
-verdad que si? Pero hay algo que me sorprendió sobre esta foto -dijo la muchacha de oscuro cabello, mirando la foto en la que salían Sakura y Syaoran, el vestía de camisa blanca y chaleco negro, pantalón de vestir del mismo color, la corbata era ente verde y negro, mientras que ella tenía un vestido de cuello oriental rojizo con los bordes amarillos y algunos estampados en un hombro y en la parte de abajo del vestido, llevaba un tajo en la pierna y tenía unas hebillas en el cabello doradas con unas flores grabadas en rosa brillante   
-en el correo que me envió me dijo que la foto era de hace poco menos de un año, cuando se comprometieron  
-y que tiene eso de raro? -pregunto la americana muchacha  
-no es que tenga algo de raro solo que no me esperaba que me dijera que estaba comprometida eso es todo  
-ya veo, dijo algo sobre mi  
-sobre ti?  
-si recuerdas que te dije que converse un poco con ella el día que te olvidaste el celular  
-si ya recuerdo que lastima podría haber conversado con ella y no pude, que frustrante fue eso -suspira- pero si te mando saludos y dijo que le caíste muy bien  
-que bueno, me alegro -sonrió Mary Ann- bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde para mi cita  
-cual es el de turno -dijo Tomoyo  
-muy graciosa, solo por eso no te diré nada, adiós nos vemos luego   
-esta bien, hasta luego -rió Tomoyo   
después que la muchacha se fue, Tomoyo prendió la p.c y se dispuso a escribirle a Sakura, mientras escribía sonó el timbre   
-quien será? -se pregunto   
al abrir la puerta se encontró con su madre  
-mamá no te esperaba, pasa  
-es que las cosas salieron de improvisto y por eso estoy de paso   
-que bueno, que vienes porque justo Mary Ann se acaba de ir y no tenía ganas de estar sola  
-ya veo, llegue en buen momento entonces -dijo Sonomi y su mirada se poso sobre un porta retrato -esta es una de las fotos que Sakura te envió no es cierto, verdad que esta muy bonita  
-si preciosa, y que largo tiene el cabello me encanto verla así  
-si a mi también me dio gusto verla, vieras de bonita que se veía con el uniforme que usa en su trabajo  
-si? Ahora le estaba escribiendo así que le pediré que me envíe una foto en la que este vestida así si es que tiene  
-en ese caso sigue escribiendo charlaremos mientras escribes te parece bien  
-claro, si no te molesta  
-claro que no hija, sigue escribiendo, por favor que cosas dices  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-de Sakura? Si te puedo dar su correo electrónico y su teléfono si quieres? -había dicho el joven profesor tomando un trozo de papel y un lápiz   
-gracias profesor Tsukishiro, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco es que la otra ves que nos encontramos no me di cuanta de preguntárselo  
-no hay problema Mihara, con gusto te ayudare en lo que puedas, y a Li lo puedes contactar a través de ella díselo a tu novio, en cuanto a Tomoyo lo único que se es que vive en Estados Unidos estudia allí, tal ves Sakura este en contacto con ella, de los demás no sabría que decirte lamento no poder ayudarte en eso  
-no importa con esto ya es suficiente -sonrió la muchacha- gracias nuevamente, y hasta luego me tengo que ir pues se me hace tarde para mi clase  
-claro hasta luego, si logras contactarte con Sakura mándale saludos de mi parte y también a Li  
-lo hare, no lo dude, adiós   
la muchacha se fue y en el camino se encontró con Takashi   
-Takashi! -le grito para que se detuviera  
-hola Chiharu -le saluda  
-hola, sabes que? me encontré con el profesor Tsukishiro y me dio el e-mail de Sakura y su teléfono, me dijo que a Li lo podíamos contactar por medio de Sakura y que tal ves también a Tomoyo  
-que bueno, si logramos ponernos en contacto con Kinomoto, por lo menos ya a tres de nuestros amigos habremos encontrado  
-si espero que todo salga bien -dijo ella  
-estoy seguro que así será -dijo el  
-y sobre los demás no ocuparemos después, primero tenemos que contactar a Sakura, Tomoyo y Li y luego ellos podrán ayudarnos a encontrar Naoko, Rika y Hiragisawa  
-tienes razón, además si mal no recuerdo Daidouji se escribía con Hiragisawa, no se si todavía lo haga pero debe tener su dirección   
-es lo más seguro -replico Chiharu- y de Naoko y Rika sabemos la cuidad donde vive podríamos buscarlas por medio de la universidad, aunque eso tardaría mucho tiempo  
-ya veremos como nos las arreglamos, lo primero es escribirle a Kinomoto y Li, no crees? Después de clase vayamos a tu casa y le escribiremos un e-mail si?  
-claro Takashi, nos vemos después de clase entonces   
- nos vemos Chiharu -ambos se dirigieron a sus clases   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-mmnnn.....tengo sueño -murmuro el muchacho- pero ella se quedó dormida debería despertarla para que se fuera a su casa, pero me da pena despertarla, se ve tan tranquila y dulce cuando duerme en fin ya me regañará mañana pero mejor la dejo durmiendo aquí -la tapo bien a ella y el también se acostó y tapo bien se durmió minutos después  
  
8 a.m del día siguiente  
-mmnn- murmuro la muchacha entreabriendo los ojos- que hora será  
-las 8 de mañana cariño -dijo el que parecía estar viendo t.v   
-Syaoran? -dijo ella extrañada  
-buenos días dormiste bien? -murmuro sonriéndole   
-si pero se puede saber porque no me despertaste anoche  
-bueno no empieces ya a regañarme es que me dio pena, dormías tan profundamente que me dio pena despertarte  
-que muchacho eres -murmura ella- siempre me sales con esas cosas  
-bueno que quieres que te diga -sonrió sonrosándose las mejillas   
-supongo que nada, ya desayunaste? -pregunto  
-no, me desperté a la misma hora de siempre pero como no puedo levantarme preferí esperar a que te despertaras   
-ya veo  
-quieres que pida que lo traigan ó aún no -pregunta el apagando el televisor, volteando su mirada hacía ella  
-no lo se, me da lo mismo aunque tu debes alimentarte bien así que sería mejor si desayunáramos  
-esta bien ahora lo pediré -por el comunicador que se encontraba en el buró pidió que trajeran el desayuno para los dos  
-a esta hora tendría que estar en la universidad, ni modo hoy no iré -dijo Sakura como pensando en voz alta  
-lo siento creo que olvide eso, debí despertarte para que pudieras ir -dijo el apenado  
-no te preocupes, de todas formas no tenías ganas de ir -sonrió con vergüenza   
-esta bien como quieras -se sonrió, paso el brazo por detrás de ella apretándola contra su cuerpo suavemente -hoy no podré llevarte ni irte a buscar al tu trabajo quieres que le diga aun chofer de la mansión que lo haga  
-no te molestes, además me dará vergüenza llegar en la limosine porque es ahí donde me llevarán  
-como quieras, pero a la salida si mandaré a buscarte, si? Sabes que no me gusta que camines sola por la noche  
-ya lo se me lo has dicho muchas, veces y te he dicho que estoy bastante grande y me se cuidar muy bien sola -sonrió  
-yo también te he dicho que no lo dudo, estoy seguro que te puedes cuidar sola, pero no me sentiré tranquilo si se que estas sola en la calle a la hora que sales del trabajo  
-esta bien -sonrió ella- realmente contigo no puedo  
-cuando se trata de ti puedo ser más caprichoso de lo que imaginas -sonrié   
-si? -le mira- y me supongo que es mi culpa porque yo soy la caprichosa   
-en parte, yo no diría que sea tu culpa, pero si eres bien caprichosa a veces -se sonriá y le besa la mejilla  
-que malo eres a veces -murmura mientras el se ríe  
golpearon la puerta y Li lo hizo pasar era Wei que les traía el desayuno, le coloco la bandeja en el regazo de cada uno y se retiró  
-tienes algo que hacer hoy? -pregunta el   
-a que te refieres? -le dice mirándolo con intriga   
-que si no tienes que ir de compras ó hacer algo en especial, no quisiera que desperdicies tu tiempo estando aquí acostada conmigo  
-no te preocupes, además a esta hora debería estar en la universidad por lo que Kero sabe porque no estoy, y no tengo nada que comprar, y sobre todo que quiero quedarme aquí contigo -dijo tomando la taza que tiene sobre la bandeja sonrojándose   
-yo también quiero estar contigo pero te pregunte por las dudas -se sonrió  
-claro lo se -djo ella terminando su desayuno, el también lo termino, dejaron las bandejas en el escritorio y se volvieron a acostarse y tapar bien, Syaoran paso el brazo por detrás de ella mientras que Sakura se recostaba en su hombro acurrucándose contra el   
-hacía tanto que no nos quedábamos un buen rato en la cama   
-tienes razón - repuso el joven chino- antes solíamos quedarnos hasta tarde en tu casa los domingo cuando no sabíamos que haríamos en especial  
-es que últimamente hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para nosotros   
-así es, es que tu con tus cosas y yo con los asuntos del clan y del concilio, es poco lo que nos hemos estado viendo, creo entonces que algo de bueno tubo que me desmayara -se sonrío  
-estas loco -rió ella  
-por ti si -murmuro con ternura, sonrojando por completo a Sakura, el solo evoco una dulce sonrisa y deslizo su mano por la mejilla de ella para besarla, ese beso se prolongo y los brazos de Sakura rodearon el cuello de el mientras que Syaoran dejaba una mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra apretaba suavemente su cintura  
alguien nuevamente golpeó la puerta y a cámara lento se soltaron   
-será mejor que lo hagas pasar, yo, voy al baño ahora vuelvo -dijo ella mientras se levantaba e la cama con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas  
-claro -sonrió el -pase   
la que entró fue Yelan  
-buenos días hijo dormiste bien? -pregunto la señora  
-muy bien madre y usted? -pregunto con seriedad  
-muy bien gracias, Sakura se quedó a dormir aquí verdad?  
-en realidad se quedo dormida y no quise despertarla me dio pena hacerlo -dijo el levanto los brazos poniéndolos detrás de la cabeza y fijando su vista en la nada  
Yelan so sonrió un poco, ciertamente conocía bastante a su hijo y desde niño le había incomodado hablar de su vida personal , y eso lo podía saber por leve sonrosado en sus mejillas  
Sakura salió del baño y saludo a Yelan en cuanto la vio  
-buenos días señora Li  
-buenos días Sakura -sonrió la señora Li- mi hijo me estaba diciendo que te quedaste dormida  
-ah si.. -dijo sonrojándose - es que estaba un poco cansada  
-supongo que si, querida -se sonrié- por lo que veo ya desayunaron, dime ya te vas?  
-no aún no porque lo pregunta?  
-porque quisiera hablar un momento contigo luego así cuando te estés por ir , ve a verme de seguro estaré en el jardín si?  
-claro, como quiera -sonrió   
-esta bien en ese caso lo dejo solos -dijo Yelan- hijo me alegro que estés bien, por la tarde vendrá el medico nuevamente a ver como estas   
-lo se madre, gracias -dijo el  
-por nada hasta luego -dijo ella  
-hasta luego señora Li  
-que tenga buen día madre -dijo el joven  
Yelan salió de la habitación y Sakura volvió a acurrucarse al cuerpo de Syaoran en gesto mimoso  
-amor hoy estas más mimosa que de costumbre -mururo el acariciándole el cabello  
el rosa inundo las mejillas de ella mientras el sonrió levemente  
-koishi* que adorable te ves así   
-pues a mi me da mucha pena -había dicho ella   
-por eso es cuando más encantadora te vez   
-creo que más mimoso estas tu -sonrió si mirarlo pues el rubor aún no desaparecía de su rostro   
-yo diría en tal caso que los dos lo somos si? -le levanto del mentón -ahora veo porque no me mirabas   
-cuando me ruborizo no puedo mirarte a los ojos porque me da aún más vergüenza -dijo ella aún más colorada  
el solo se sonrió y la beso tiernamente por unos cuantos segundo para cuando abrieron los ojos Sakura apoyo su rostro el pecho de el mientras el la abrazaba apretándola más suavemente contra su cuerpo  
-pasa algo? -pregunto el  
-nada porque lo dices  
-ni me devolviste el beso, solo apoyaste el rostro sobre mi, algo te preocupa?  
-nada en especial es solo que no me he podido comunicar con mi papá por teléfono -murmuro ella   
-lo extrañas mucho verdad? -pregunto ella  
-un poco, es decir lo de siempre, aunque teniendo en cuanta que esta de viaje no me extraña que no pueda comunicarme con el  
-esta muy lejos -dijo el  
-creo que si...la ultima vez me dijo que estaría en Europa para una reunión de decanos de las universidades de todo el mundo que estaría allí bastante, así que supongo que ya estará allá y debe estar muy ocupado -murmuro con algo de nostalgia  
-dime Sakura extrañas tu vida en Japón  
-a veces si, a veces no, es decir lo extraño en cuanto a levantarme a las mañanas y estar sola en el departamento, en Japón siempre estaba con mi papá y mi hermano eso si lo extraño pero al mismo tiempo me gusta poder verte más ó menos a diario y no tener que escribirte ó esperar que me llamases, en ese sentido me gusta vivir aquí....-suspira- porque me lo preguntaste?  
-te note un poquito triste y pese que tal ves quisieras contarme lo que te pasaba, a veces uno se siente mejor   
ella sonrió con algo de melancolía - sigo siendo un llorona -dijo ella  
-no digas eso, lo que si sigues siendo es una muchacha tierna y dulce espero que nunca cambies, porque aunque no dejare de quererte por ello, me gustaría que en lo posible, no cambiarás tu forma de ser ni mucho menos esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta  
-yo también espero que así sea -ambos se sonrieron y besaron por unos instantes  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que gusto es volverla a ver señora Daidouji -sonrió Mary Ann  
-el gusto es mío querida, dime como esta tu tía hace tiempo que no voy a visitarla  
-ella esta bien precisamente me dijo lo mismo la ultima vez que hable con ella dijo que cuando se hiciera algo de tiempo iba a llamarla   
-entonces luego lo haré yo haber si podremos vernos  
-estos seguro de que ella se alegrara -dijo Tomoyo  
-Tomoyo ya le escribiste a tu amiga? -pregunto la norteamericana  
-si así es, porque lo preguntas -dijo la muchacha de negro cabello   
-solo quería saber si le mandaste mis saludos   
-si lo hice, no te preocupes  
-que bueno -sonrió Mary  
-oye tomoyo ya no te escribes con ese joven.....como se llamaba....Hiragisawa era?  
-si mamá Eriol Hiragisawa , no hace mucho que no me escribo con el se la pasa viajando y cada vez nos tardábamos más en contestarnos cuando me vine a vivir aquí de dije que no podría escribirle más  
-ya veo -dijo Sonomi  
-Hiragisawa dijiste? -dijo Mary Ann   
-es un viejo amigo mío, de Sakura y de Li fuimos juntos a la escuela los 4, el solo estuvo en 5to grado y para sexto ya se había ido a su país natal que era Inglaterra, porque lo preguntas?  
-porque yo conocí, hace unos años cuando iba a la secundaria mis padres me inscribieron en un colegio de Inglaterra pues pasamos una temporada allá, y creo recordar un muchacho con ese nombre si mal no recuerdo usaba gafas , y tenía el cabello azulado, recuerdo que todas las chicas de mi salón y de otros se desmayaban por poco por el   
tomoyo rió levemente -si ya me lo imagino, siempre ha sido así , como también esa mirada misteriosa con la que te mira  
-si yo siempre me pregunte, que estaría pensando  
-creo que no eres la primera -dijo Sonomi- además de Tomoyo, recuerdo que Sakura también solía decir eso  
-tiene razón mamá el siempre fue así pero es muy amable y cortes, a mi me agrada el es uno de mis mejores amigos , también lo es de Sakura   
-bueno yo no tenía mucho trato con el pero, si recuerdo que era muy gentil -dijo Mary Ann  
-cambiando de tema chicas no les gustaría mañana acompañarme de compras? -dijo Sonomi  
-a mi me encanta con gusto la acompañare -dijo Mary  
-yo también -dijo Tomoyo  
-que bueno tengo varias cosas que comprar -dijo la señora  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-si? Pues Sakura me dijo que además tenía un consultorio en Tomoeda tres días a la semana Nakuru así que si hoy no trabaja en el Hospital es porque esta allá, no te precipites espera hasta mañana si? -conversaba el muchacho de azulado cabello por teléfono  
-lo se E riol - Kun pero ciertamente no me agrada en lo más mínimo tener que esperar tanto, ah por cierto sabes a quien vi?  
-a quien Nakuru? A algún conocido tal ves  
-claro que si me encontré con Tsukishiro   
-si? Vaya, uy como esta el? -pregunto  
-el esta muy bien, no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo la misma persona sonriente y despreocupada y también sigue comiendo una barbaridad yo no se como puede comer tanto  
-eso es un misterio -dice Eriol riendo- no viste a nadie más?  
-no pero el me dijo que una tal Mihara y un muchacho Yamazaki estudiaban en la universidad que el da clases, dijo que eran compañeros tuyo  
-si así es Nakuru, y precisamente era Yamazaki con el que siempre me encantaba inventar historia sobre todo porque Li se las creía   
-hablando de Li encontraste a tus amigos, dime como esta Sakura?  
-muy bien, y muy bonita por cierto sus facciones no han cambiado demasiado lo que si tiene diferente es el cabello que lo lleva larguisimo  
-si que divina, espero poder verla porque tal vez vaya, es que Tsukishiro me contó que estaba tratando de convencer a Touya de ir a visitar a Sakura pero con no se lleva nada bien con Li es por eso que no quiere ir  
-si, Li me contó que siguen llevándose tan mal como de costumbre ó tal vez peor , sabes que? Hace poco menos de un año de comprometieron  
-en matrimonio!!!!! Cuando será la boda!!!!! -exclamo su guardiana a lo que el tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono para no quedar sordo  
-no grites tanto Nakura me dejaste aturdido, no habrá ninguna boda por ahora el compromiso fue por asuntos de protocolo y todo eso según lo que Li me dijo, pero de todas formas Li para los 23 años Li debe estar casado por las leyes del Clan Li de lo contrario debería renunciar tal cargo  
-ya veo, que lastima yo pense que se casarían pronto, ahora entiendo mejor porque Touya no quiere ir no le debe agradar nada recordar el compromiso ese, yo no se porque no le agradara Li  
-eso también es un misterio, pero según lo que Li me dijo el hermano de Sakura no asistió al compromiso, el padre de Sakura estaba de viaje y le fue imposible ir pero le pidió a su hijo que fuera y no quiso   
-no me extraña, con lo cabeza dura que es Touya, no me extraña para nada que no haya querido ir.....por cierto como esta Spi  
-el esta muy bien en este momento esta con Kerberos   
-de veras, y no se están peleando ni nada? -pregunto la muchacha  
-no por ahora estan lo más bien, cuando juegas a los video juegos si a veces pelean un rato pero ahora solo estaban hablando -contesto el hechicero ingles  
-que bueno, entonces mándale saludos y también a Sakura y Li  
-se los dare no lo dudes, y tu mándale saludos a Tsukishiro y también a Mihara y Yamasazi   
-claro si lo veo se los daré si no buscare a Tsukishiro para que lo haga  
-esta bien, en ese caso hasta luego Nakuru que te vaya bien espero que mañana puedas encontrarlo  
-claro no lo dejare escapar ni lo dudes -rió la guardiana mientras Eriol se sonreía cayéndole una terrible gota por la cabeza  
-adiós Nakuru hasta luego -el muchacho colgó el teléfono riéndose levemente por lo caprichosa que era ella   
-Spinel -dijo el- Nakuru te envía saludos   
-gracias Amo Eriol, como esta ella? Ya encontró al hermano de la ama de Kerberos  
-no es que hoy no trabaja en el hospital, al que se encontró es a Tsukishiro  
-al conejo de las nieves? * -dijo Kerberos- vaya que hace tiempo que no lo veo  
-si? Pero si Sakura me dijo que ella iba a ver a su familia una vez al año al menos  
-y te dijo la verdad pero cuando lo hace yo prefiero quedarme solo en el departamento porque así no tengo que estar escondiéndome ni nada de eso y no tengo que aguantar al insoportable sujeto que con el que sale Sakura porque al no estar ella no viene   
-parece que tu no has cambiado nada al igual que el hermano de Sakura -rio Eriol   
-aunque cambiara ese sujeto me desagradaría tanto como ahora, no se como puede esta con el y encima con lo del compromiso quiere decir que algún el sujeto ese pasará a ser mi dueño también al estar casado con Sakura que desagradable me resulta el solo pensarlo  
-no seas tan infantil Kerberos no crees que deberías alegraste por tu ama, en vez de decir tantas tonterías, lo que a ti te pasa es que estas celoso de que ahora que ella es grande hay otra persona en que cuida de ella -replica Spinel tomando té tranquilamente  
-callate Spi no estoy celoso el que dice tonterías eres tu -le responde Kero muy ofendido  
-pues yo lo dudo mucho y me llamó Spinel ya tengo suficiente con que Nakuru me diga así  
a Eriol le cayo un enorme gota nuevamente por la cabeza parecía que era demasiado pedir que estuvieran callado y tranquilos por tanto tiempo  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
abrió los ojos restregándoselos un poco después, había dormido por un buen rato Eriol había estado ahí a las 2:00 p.m hasta las 3:00 por lo que afortunadamente coincidía con la hora en la que Sakura entraba a trabajar, con mucho gusto la había llevado y después de eso se había dormido hasta ese momento que eran las 6:00 p.m volteo hacia el lado donde había una ventana que daba al enorme jardín y se quedo extrañado mirando el amplio sofá   
-que hace ella allí, no debería estar trabajando -pensó   
Sakura estaba recostada en el mencionado sillón escuchando música pues tenía audífonos puestos, cantando bajo lo que escucha y escribía en una libreta o algo así rosada que debía ser su diario   
  
Yane no ve de sora wo aogu hirashi uraraka  
(el sol que flota en el cielo es grandioso)  
  
mi ageru sora karadajuu gen ki ga minagitteku  
(cuando miro al cielo, la felicidad colma mi ser)  
  
tha's so wonderfull  
(es tan maravilloso)  
  
se le quedo mirando por unos instantes y volvió a mirar la hora luego no estaba equivocado eran las 6:00 y ella salía después de las 8:00 entonces que hacía allí no es que le molestase al contrario le encantaba oírle cantar pero no dejaba de extrañarle el verla ahí encogió los hombros luego y se quedo viéndole por un momento luego pareció que recordó algo así que volteo nuevamente y abrió el cajón del buró y de abajo de todo saco un cuaderno con las tapas verdes algo grande y también un lápiz del tipo que usas los estudiantes de arte* y una goma volteó a mirarla nuevamente y ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que el ya estaba despierto por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera se puso a dibujarla en ese cuaderno las hojas ya estaban un poco amarillentas pues parecía un cuaderno algo viejo y con bastantes hojas ya utilizadas  
ikuterun da!  
(estoy vivo!)  
  
yamerarenai! Akirameru da nan te  
(no puedo dejarlo, no puedo rendirme)  
  
tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara  
(adiós al atolondrado ayer)  
  
putsu putsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi  
(este sentimiento que brota)  
  
ella había volteado a verlo distraídamente y había notado que estaba sentado en la cama con un lápiz en la mano mirando un cuaderno y después a ella a lo que le sonrió y el a ella  
-hace cuanto que has despertado? -pregunto  
-hara 20' supongo, y me pregunto que haces aquí? es decir me extraña verte un martes a esta hora aquí acaso volvieron a cambiarte los días libres  
-nada de eso, es hoy trabajaba hasta las 5:30 solamente y mañana por la mañana pues cambie horario con una compañera y luego empiezan mis vacaciones acaso no recuerdas a que fecha estamos   
-claro que lo se es solo que no deseo recordar a que fecha estamos -suspiro el  
-nunca entenderé el porque de tu frustración cuando llegamos al mes de Julio, si es tu cumpleaños en este mes  
-precisamente por ello, mi abuela siempre sin siquiera preguntarme invita a medio país a mi cumpleaños y prepara una enorme fiesta y sabes que me incomodas de sobremanera esas cosas  
-pero ella no lo hace con mala intención además, si no quieres que lo haga por que no se lo dices?  
-porque ya estoy harto de hacerlo, y no me hace caso sabes que con mi abuela no puedo, siempre acaba por hartarme y dejar que haga lo que quiera, por más serio que se lo diga no me hace caso  
-bueno pero no es para tanto......-sonrió ella- por cierto que estabas haciendo con ese cuaderno?  
-pues....-dijo el sonrojándose levemente- te dibujaba   
-a mi, no sabía que te gustara dibujar nunca me lo habías dicho  
-hace mucho que no lo hacía pero cuando tenía 13 años, compre ese cuaderno y sabía pasarme horas dibujando pues me ayudaba a despejar un poco mi mente   
-ya veo -dijo ella se levanto de sillón y se acerco a la cama -puedo verlos?  
-a los dibujos? Si bueno si quieres -sonrió el le dio el cuaderno y se destapo para levantarse  
-que haces? -pregunto ella  
-voy al baño, además el medico me dijo hoy que ya puedo levantarme no lo recuerdas?   
-si lo se -dijo ella- pero no deberías esforzaste demasiado -le dijo  
-lo se solo iré al baño luego me volveré a acostar -sonrió -todos los dibujos que verás ahí son de ti cuando eras niña ahí muy pocos de grande solo dos ó tres  
-bueno -dijo ella el entro al baño y ella se recostó esta vez en la cama para mirar los dibujos, prendió nuevamente la música que escuchaba con los audífonos   
  
nando demo yumigaeru. Hana wo sakaseyou  
(hagamos renacer esa flor)  
  
omoide wa itsumo amai nigebasho  
(los sentimientos son un dulce lugar donde escapar)  
  
dakedo tachikire asu o ikiku tame  
(más dejémoslos para vivir el mañana)  
  
shukufuku no toki wo kuru, te wo nobashite  
(vendrán tiempos de celebración, con manos extendidas)  
  
ella abrió el libro había un dibujo del rostro de ella nada más y una anotación  
"dedicado a la más tierna y dulce niña que conocí, que ocupa mis pensamiento a cada momento de mi vida"  
  
no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente ruborizada, ciertamente siempre se sonrojaba por los cumplidos de el pero no sabía porque leer esto le daba tanta vergüenza  
  
  
dotou no hibi wa tsuku dokomade mo,  
(los días de enojo continuaran)  
  
Tengoku to jingoku yukitsu midoritsu  
(yendo hacía atrás y adelante, entre el cielo y el infierno)  
  
nando demo yomigaeru. Hana wo sakaseyou  
(hagamos renacer esa flor)  
  
hashire hashire ai wo te suru made  
(sigamos corriendo para alcanzar ese amor)  
  
el otro dibujo era de ella parada con el uniforme y con lo patines estaba hecho solo a lápiz negro pero ciertamente estaba muy bonito   
  
sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro  
(si eso causa dolor, que así sea)  
  
shukufuku no toki wo kuru,  
(vendrán tiempos de celebración...)  
  
te wo nobashite  
(con manos extendidas)  
  
había muchos dibujos ya sea con los tajes de Tomoyo, con ropa común ó alguna ropa que usó para una salida en especial, como el día de la exposición de osos de felpa ó año nuevo  
  
  
te wo nobashite ...  
(con manos extendidas...)  
  
  
ryoute agete  
(ambas manos extendidas)  
  
-te gustan? -había preguntado el saliendo del baño  
-eh? Si mucho -murmuró el quitándose los audífonos- no sabía que dibujaras tan bien, me veo muy linda en esos dibujos -sonrió  
-porque eres linda cariño, muy linda -se sonrió levemente mientras se volvía a acostar y tapar bien  
-gracias -murmuró ella ruborizándose -oye   
-dime -dijo el  
-me podrías hacer un dibujo cuando tengas tiempo? -preguntó  
-claro cuando quieras solo dime como lo quieres?   
-no quiero un dibujo de mi sola, sino uno que estemos los dos, puedes?  
-por supuesto luego lo haré, si? -sonrió nuevamente, pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y el otro por adelante abrazándola contra el   
-si esta bien, dime luego al anochecer podemos ir a caminar no lo crees?  
-me encantaría, pero porque al anochecer y no ahora?  
-pues, así descansas un poco más -respondió ella  
-si es solo por eso no tienes porque preocuparte el medico dijo que estoy bien y que me puedo levantar tu estabas cuando vino  
-si lo se pero es que me preocupa que te esfuerces demasiado   
-todo esta bien -dijo sonriendo -hoy ya no haré nada, así que si quieres que vayamos al anochecer pues entonces hasta esa hora estaré en cama así estarás más tranquila si?  
-si -dijo ella sonriéndose con ternura   
ambos se quedaron callados y abrazados, la mente de Sakura empezó a volar recordando lo hablado hacía unas horas con la señora Li  
  
---------------------------Flashback---------------------------------  
-de que quería hablar conmigo? -pregunto Sakura  
-lo que pasa es que la otra vez antes de que se desmayara, los escuche discutir a ustedes, a decir verdad no discutían pero si te enojaste con el por algo no es así  
ella solo miro al suelo avergonzada -es que jamas me hace caso cuando le digo que no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca, a mi no me molesta que el me atienda allí ni nada de eso es solo que no es bueno para su salud  
-lo se yo también le digo eso pero el no me escucha , la verdad pense que a ti te haría caso por lo mucho que te quiere pero me equivoque, lo bueno es que tu estas siempre con el, sinceramente me alegro que seas tu quien este con mi hijo la verdad al principio no sabía si su relación sería duradera por lo opuestos de carácter que son pero al poco tiempo me di cuanta de que estaba equivocada porque mi hijo te tiene una gran adoración y un amor que no lo tiene hacía nadie más, realmente haces que despeje un poco su mente y se comporte con un muchacho de su edad y no como el serio y responsable jefe de Clan Li y ahora del Concilio de hechiceros de oriente, es algo que te lo quería agradecer pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo -dijo Yelan  
-no tiene que agradecerme -dijo ella ruborizándose- yo también quiero mucho a Syaoran y me gusta esta con el, pues me quiere y cuida más que nadie  
-lo se eso puedo verlo, pies te vez muy feliz a su lado -había sonreído Yelan  
---------------------fin Flasback--------------------------------  
  
-Sakura, te estoy hablando cariño, no me escuchas? -pregunto el  
-si lo siento, solo pensaba que me decías?  
-solo que voy a dar una ducha ahora vuelvo -sonrió el  
-a bueno si ve- se sonrió un poco avergonzada pero luego se torno pensativa  
¨la ultima ves que hable con papá me dijo que Yukito quería convencer a mi hermano de venir a China, aunque dudo que acepte, si viene espero que no se arme la tercer guerra mundial con la peleas entre el, Kero y Syaoran¨ -pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes cayéndole una enorme gota por la cabeza   
  
Continuara..................  
  
Notas: Nihao!! Como han estado?, espero que este capitulo les haya, creo que me quedó un poco meloso pero a mi me gusto mucho como quedó y espero que a ustedes también.  
  
Koishi*: significa querida/o  
  
Conejo de las nieves*: Kero se refiere a Yukito así pues su nombre esta compuesto por dos Kanshis, yuki, significa conejo y to, nieve   
  
Un lapiz de los que usan los estudiantes de arte*: lo puse así porque no se como le dirán en otros países pero en el mío les llaman lápiz carbón ó carbonilla es un lápiz que se usa para hacer dibujos en blanco y negro pues es muy facil de esparcir y hacer los distintos tonos de gris   
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben que para cualquier cosa mis mail son:   
lilika@universoccs.zzn.com y lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
Saludos a todos, Sayonara Lilika Yanagisawa 


	5. Visitas curiosas? que momento mas compr...

Chapter 11: Visitas curiosas? que momento comprometedor o incomodo?  
(by Lilika, added on 7 January 2003 15:55)  
  
  
(Nota Inicial: en este capitulo abra una pequeña conversación en inglés, para los que no saben este idioma no se preocupen pues siempre que haya alguna platica de este tipo pondré entre paréntesis la traducción)   
  
El joven de azulado cabello se sentó en la cama estirando un poco los brazos eran como las 8:30 a.m y el día parecía muy prometedor tomo sus gafas del buró y busco con la mirada a su guardián para verlo dormido cerca de el se levanto y entro al baño salió ya vestido.  
-es temprano, pero el día esta muy lindo creo que saldré a caminar, Spinel esta dormido será mejor que le deje una nota para no preocuparlo  
tomó un lápiz y un trozo de papel para dejarle un nota diciéndole que saldría a caminar.  
Luego de desayunar en el hotel salió de este y empezó a caminar por la calle céntricas de Hong Kong mirándolo todo a su alrededor, ya que Sakura y Li estaban en sus clases a esta hora , recorrería un poco la ciudad y compraría tal vez algunos regalos, saliendo de una tienda ya con unas bolsas en las manos algo lo inquieto   
-porque siento su energía tan cerca si a esta hora no trabaja? -se pregunto mientras seguía caminando pero esta ves a un lugar en particular  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-vaya con que este muchacho Hiragisawa, esta en Hong Kong?  
-así parece Mary Ann - respondió tranquilamente la joven de cabello oscuro- en el ultimo correo electrónico que me mando Sakura dice que los fue a visitar y que tal ves este allí por un tiempo como me gustaría estar China  
-para verlo a el ó a Sakura? -dijo ella  
-a ambos, son mis amigos y aunque no negare que como a los 14 años me gustaba un poco eso fue muy pasajero luego como que me di cuanta que no me gustaba en realidad solo me parecía bonito porque ciertamente el es muy atractivo pero si hablamos de personas atractivas Li también lo es y mucho y no me agrada más que como amigo   
-si creo que tienes razón ambos lo son aunque a ese tal Li solo lo conozco por foto y a hiragisawa no lo veo desde que los 15 años más ó menos  
-si...-dijo Tomoyo- oye que harás en estas vacaciones, no falta demasiado para ello, tienes algún plan para este año  
-no sinceramente, pero siempre si me ocurre algo así que ya veré tu que harás?  
-creo que le diré a mi mamá que este año no lo pasare con ella iré a visitar a Sakura hace tanto que no la veo  
-es buena idea, oye te molestaría si te acompañara, la verdad es que siempre quise conocer Oriente   
-por mi encantada, pero estas segura, me dijiste la otra vez que no sabías nada de idiomas orientales  
-y te dije la verdad pero ya e ido a otros países sin saber en absoluto su idioma y me he divertido mucho -se sonrió  
-si tu lo dices, yo no tengo problema, además estoy segura de que a Sakura le encantará conocerte   
-y a mi también, por eso también quiero acompañarte -sonrió la rubia muchacha  
-entonces esta decidido estas vacaciones iremos a Oriente -dijo Tomoyo   
-fantastico -dijo la chica sonriendo- tengo que decirle a mi tía que ya decidí donde iré este año de vacaciones  
-ya te había preguntado -dijo Tomoyo   
-si y le había dicho que aún no lo sabía   
-bueno estoy segura de que nos irá muy bien  
-si y yo quiero ir a un linda playa, no sabes si hay alguna cerca de el lugar donde vive tu amiga  
-no tengo idea pero ella lo sabrá supongo, pues también le encantan esas cosa  
-si que bueno   
-aunque hace tanto que no la veo que no se que cosas le guste hacer ahora ó si le sigue gustando la natación y el atletismo, supongo que si pero no estoy segura   
-por que no se preguntas en el próximo e- mail que le envíes  
-buena idea Mary Ann, se lo preguntare sin falta -dijo la muchacha de oscuros cabellos   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-que sueño tengo -murmuro el joven- bueno no se si sea sueño ó cansancio ó aburrimiento ó tal vez todo junto -suspiro hondamente -ayer me acosté algo tarde y hoy me levante muy temprano -penso en voz alta aunque no demasiado -además solo tuve clases hasta el mediodía, recién son las 12:00 p.m y Sakura sale a las 3:00 p.m solo espero no dormirme cuando se acerque a hora de ir a buscarla -volvió a suspirar, se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la silla que estaba en el escritorio con los brazos apoyados ahí mismo y la cabeza sobre los brazos  
se escucharon golpes en la puerta  
-pase -dijo el recobrando postura  
-mi señor bajará a almorzar? -pregunto la sirvienta que acababa de entrar  
-si ahí voy -murmuro poniéndose de pie  
bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la sala donde almorzaban, se sentó en total silencio a la mesa mientras unas sirvientas de la casa empezaron a servir el almuerzo, luego de servirles a todos se fueron  
-y Sakura? -pregunto Fanren  
-trabajando -contestó secamente  
-a esta hora? -dijo Fuutie  
-si -solo dijo   
-no entra a las 3:00 p.m -dijo Feimei  
-hoy no, entró a las 7:00 a.m  
-porque?  
-podrían dejar el interrogatorio -dijo mirándolas seriamente, todas guardaron silencio  
-lo siento -dijo Fanren- solo era curiosidad  
-olvidalo -suspiro- porque no se lo preguntan cuando ella venga  
-claro -respondió Feimei  
-Li, hay algo que me intriga ciertamente, usted me lo podría aclarar?   
-si, de que se trata? -dijo secamente con su seria y fría expresión y ahogando un suspiro pensando en que parte de "dejar el interrogatorio" no habían entendido  
-un día que ella vino y usted no había vuelto de una reunión, creo recordar que ella dijo que trabajaba más por gusto que por necesidad y la abuela también lo dijo, a que se refería? -pregunto el hombre de casi treinta años  
-su padre la mantiene, y el departamento donde vive se lo regalo su bisabuelo y es quien paga los impuestos, en realidad no es que necesite trabajar pero ella no puede esta sin hacer nada, aunque el padre le haya dicho que hasta que terminara sus estudio le pagaría todo, pero estar sin hacer nada no le hace bien, es demaciado activa  
-si eso puedo darme cuenta con solo verla -respondió el marido de Fuutie   
Wei golpea la puerta y entra al lugar donde están almorzando  
-disculpe que lo moleste amo Syaoran pero la señorita Sakura acaba de llegar   
-Sakura? -murmura sorprendido- que pase Wei, que venga aquí   
-si señor -dijo Wei y se retiro  
-porque la sorpresa hijo? -pregunto la abuela  
-el turno de la mañana sale a las 3:00 p.m -respondió con seriedad  
Sakura entró minutos después a la sala, vestida una camisa marinera sin mangas azul con el cuello blanco con una línea azul, la falda tableada y corta era de color rojo con una línea azul al igual que las medias blancas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, llevaba mocasines marrones y en el cabello dos cintas delgadas y rojas sujetándole dos mechones de cabello a los costados mientras que el resto caía suelto hasta la cola  
-por que saliste a esta hora? -pregunto  
-hola no? -le dijo acercándose a el le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, el volteó a verla le apoyo la mano en una mejilla y besó la otra  
-por supuesto que hola, pero si no te me acercabas como quieres que te salude   
ella solo sonrió con algo de vergüenza y luego levantó la cabeza saludos a todos quienes también la saludaron  
-ahora contéstame lo que te pregunte si? -dijo el  
ella le miro medio con mala cara y dijo  
-como porque llegó a esta hora, ves que no me estabas escuchando ayer, te dije que ayer salí antes por un arreglo que hice con otra compañera que era que yo trabajaba solo unas horas ayer y luego entraba ella y hoy también trabajaba unas horas y luego también entraba ella, y luego me dices que yo soy la distraída -murmuro  
-lo siento estaba un poco ido ayer -suspiro  
-un poco? -pregunto ella, el sonrió ligeramente, retiro los brazos de ella de alrededor de su cuello  
-vamos a otro sitio a platicar si?   
-como quieras -sonrió- hasta luego -dijo ella y todos la saludaron   
-compermiso   
ambos se fueron a la habitación de el  
-voy al baño espérame un momento si? -sonrió el  
-claro -contesto ella- puedo escuchar música?  
-por supuesto, ya te he dicho que puedes hacer lo que quieras ni me lo preguntes sonrió entrando al baño mientras que Sakura además de sonrojarse, tomaba un cd y lo ponía en el equipo de música lo enciende y se recuesta en la cama  
  
Koi ni naranai ne soba ni iru dake ja.  
(Simplemente, al estar cerca de ti el amor no termina)  
  
Nazo o kakete mo  
(Aun cuando yo te hago un enigma)  
  
donkanna hito dakara.  
(tu no puedes deducirlo porque eres lento)  
  
-Syaoran?   
-si?  
-Puedo ver los dibujos que hacías ayer  
-claro tómalos, están en buró -dijo desde el baño - cuando me harás caso y dejarás de preguntarme las cosas en vez de tomarlas ó hacerlas directamente  
-no me gusta tomar las cosas sin pedirlas -dijo acercándose al buró a tomar los dibujos  
-oye porque nunca me dijiste que te gustaba dibujar? -pregunto ella  
-creo que me daba algo de vergüenza que los vieras -saliendo del baño   
-porque si dibujas tan bonito -dijo mirando el primero  
-gracias, pero lo que me daba vergüenza era por ejemplo esta frase que puse aquí (n de L: la frase sale en el capitulo anterior) en ese momento me sentía muy triste y la única forma de desahogarme era esa -murmuro ruborizándose ligeramente -se acerco más ella pasó los brazos por la cintura y la apretó suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras ella seguía mirando el viejo cuaderno  
-el dibujo que hiciste ayer te quedo muy lindo -dijo mirando ella  
-no es para menos con una modelo tan hermosa -sonrió el besándole la mejilla  
-que pena, no me digas eso -murmuró sonrojada a más no poder  
-mira el ultimo haber si te gusta -dijo el  
ella hizo caso y paso la hoja para ver el ultimo y ve un dibujo de ambos vestidos de fiesta  
-esta precioso pero no es cuando.....  
-si de cuando nos comprometimos -responde cortando la frase de Sakura- te vez muy hermosa en esa foto  
  
Natsu no fuku o kite haru no umini kita.  
(Nosotros salimos al mar de la primavera, usando ropa de verano)  
  
Anata no shirt de yasashiku kabatte   
(Por favor cúbreme suavemente con tu camisa )  
  
My heart iidasenai  
(Mi corazón ganó pero no me permitió decir)  
  
el rostro de Sakura se puso más rojo que su falda bajo la mirada murmurando  
-muchas gracias, tu también te veías muy bien   
-gracias cariño -sonrió algo apenado- bueno pero este dibujo es solo un borrador por decirlo de alguna manera, luego lo haré en una hoja más grande y a color sería una pena hacerlo en blanco y negro con lo hermosos que son tus ojos  
-hoy quieres avergonsarme por completo parece, no has dejado de decirme esas cosas  
-acaso no te gusta que te las diga? -pregunto el  
-no es eso es solo que me da vergüenza -sonrié sonrojándose- ere muy dulce y cariñoso conmigo y me gusta que seas así pero no puedo evitar avergonsarme  
-si lo sabré, eso es algo que no se puede evitar -sonrió- cuando era niño sentía que mi rostro hervía cada vez que me mirabas, me daba tanta vergüenza que por eso me iba, no podía controlar mis nervios ni mi vergüenza, y no me gustaba que te dieras cuanta de ello -sonrió con demasiada vergüenza   
-sabes una cosa? Tu rostro se ve casi infantil cuando te sonrojas, tu expresión se ve muy tierna -murmuro ella acurrucándose más en brazos de el   
-gracias -sonrió  
-oye no tienes nada que hacer hoy, o si? Yo vine a esta hora pero no vaya ser que retrases tus cosas  
-no te preocupes Sakura, además el medico me dijo que hoy no estuviera tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y en los posible descanse, tome un poco de aire y no me esfuerce demasiado  
-ya veo -murmuro ella- entonces luego salgamos aunque sea al jardín así tomas aire si?  
-claro lo que quieras, pero podemos salir si tu quieres?   
-bueno más tarde entonces vayamos a caminar te hará bien   
-claro -sonrió el- por cierto como te fue hoy?  
-muy bien gracias, hoy fue el ultimo día que trabaje por ahora, tengo 1 semana y media de vacaciones ahora y la otra semana y media la tomaré para las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo  
  
  
Please kiss shitette  
(Por favor béseme)  
  
Day dream yume wa fukurami  
(El sueño del día, mi sueño se hace más grande)  
  
sora ni takaku kieru   
(y desaparece alto en el cielo)  
  
-ya veo, iras a ver a tu familia en estos días? -pregunto el  
-no, mi hermano esta muy ocupado y papá me dijo en el ultimo correo que casi todo el mes estaría de viaje, sería viajar al vicio  
-ya veo, pero donde estará tu padre  
-en Europa, no me dijo en que país, pero estará allí para una convención de decanos además creo que presentara unas conferencias y demás cosas que el hace  
por eso es que estará tanto tiempo  
-entonces te quedarás aquí, sonaré muy egoísta pero que bueno -sonrió- te extraño tanto cuando te vas -le rozo la mejilla con los labios para después darle un beso  
-yo también -sonrió sonrosadamente- te extraño mucho y me gustaría que alguna vez me acompañaras pero tu nunca puedes, no puedes estar lejos de China por tanto tiempo  
-y me siento muy mal por ello, ojalá no estuviera tan tapado de trabajo siempre y poder acompañarte cuando viajes no sabes cuanto me gustaría -suspiró  
-lo siento yo no quise echarte lo culpa solo...  
el apoyo la mano en los labios de ella sin dejarle decir nada más   
-en ningún momento yo pense eso por dices esas cosa, además sino puedo ir contigo no es más que culpa mía, pues siempre estoy demasiado atareado   
-tu trabajo es muy importante -le dijo ella  
-y asfixiante a veces, pero ciertamente no tengo de que quejarme pues es lo que me gusta, todo lo relacionado con la magia me fascina y lo sabes pero a veces me gustaría tener más tiempo para salir, irme de vacaciones ó lo que sea pero salir un poco de todo eso en fin creo que para ello tendría que organizar todas las cosas demasiado bien y ahora no lo creo posible  
-pero en algún momento podrás hacerlo solo tienes que proponértelo y como tu dices organizar todo bien  
-supongo que si -sonrió- cambiando de tema esa canción es del cd que escuchas habitualmente   
-si porque lo preguntas? -Dijo cerrando un poco los ojos y apretándose más a el  
-la canción es bonita -respondió el   
-si a mi también me gusta mucho -sonrió ella  
  
  
Onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru  
(Cualquier muchacha puede estar contenta)  
  
  
Koi ga hajimareba kagayakidasu  
(pues ellos empiezan a brillar una vez que se enamoran)  
  
  
Tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara  
(Aun cuando las lágrimas empiezan a fluir, o mi corazón duela)  
  
mune o itamete mo kanashikunai   
(si está dirigido a ti, ganó no estar triste)   
  
-verdad que si? Me encanta a mi también   
-es algo melosa pero bonita -sonrió el   
-si así es, oye me puedes decir que tiene el cd que estaba abajo de este cuaderno   
-cual? -pregunta confundido  
-uno que hay en ese cajón   
el se queda pensativo por un momento y luego contesta  
-si, ya se a que te refieres es algo que escuchaba cuando vivía en Japón, me gustaba mucho una canción de allí pues me recordaba a mis sentimientos por ti -sonríe  
-si, y como es la canción podrías cantarla para mi  
-no me pidas esas cosas sabes que me da vergüenza cantar   
-pero no si no te escuchará nadie más que yo  
-de todos modos no puedo otro día te la cantaré ahora no   
-porque luego no me acordaré de pedírtelo que malo eres  
-no lo soy otro día te prometo cantarla, además no me acuerdo del todo la letra no podría cantártela bien  
-si tu lo dices   
-claro que si y ahora porque no vamos al jardín un rato y luego salimos a caminar si?  
-claro esta bien -dijo ella se puso de pie y se dirigieron al jardín  
-vamos a la hamaca? -pregunto ella  
-si quieres si, o a donde quieras, a mi me da igual me gustará en cualquier lugar   
-esta bien, entonces caminemos por el jardín me gusta mucho verlo, aunque es inmenso  
-tienes razón, es que la casa es muy antigua -dijo el- por cierto hoy sentí la energía de Hiragisawa cerca tuyo acaso fue a la confitería  
-así es le sorprendió verme allí pensaba que estaba en la universidad contigo  
-ya veo, y que te dijo habló con Akisuki?  
-si le hablo hace unos días, pero ella todavía no se había encontrado con Touya, hoy ella llamaría a Eriol luego le preguntaré que le dijo  
-claro podemos ir a verlo a hotel  
-sabes en cual esta?  
-claro, en el mismo que estuvo la madre de Daidouji, pero el esta en un penhouse en el 5to piso  
-ya veo luego entonces iremos de paso puedo ir por Kero que debe estar allí  
-parece que se llevan muy bien con el guardián de Hiragisawa  
-eso le dije yo pero el dice que no es así que Spi es su rival y para lo que es para desafiarlo en los videos juegos   
--para mi es solo un caprichoso, que no quiere aceptar que le agrade estar con el además de que Hiragisawa de seguro le debe dar dulce ú otras cosas, creo que nunca abandonará su glotonería   
-no seas así con Kero -dijo ella  
-como si no fuera cierto lo que digo  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-entonces Sakura no irá esta vez -había preguntado un muchacho de alrededor de 27 años  
-no, porque mi papá viajará a Europa, y no estará en todo el mes así que seria al vicio que ella viajará por lo que vendrá para las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo  
-ya veo, pero dime le dijiste que íbamos  
-para que Yuki, ya nos vera allá, además papá me dio copia de la llave   
-bueno en ese caso no tendremos que molestarla, pero sigo creyendo que hubiera sido mejor avisarle, no para que nos fuera a buscar ni nada de eso porque ciertamente no deseo molestarla, solo que seria mejor que supiera que vamos  
-lo que pasa es que no puedo encontrarla nunca en su departamento siempre me contesta el mensaje del contestador, y a su celular lo mismo, y no quiero llamar a la casa de ese sujeto, además de que no se su numero  
-no tienes remedio, porque no se lo pediste a tu padre  
-ya te dije que no quiero llamar a casa de ese tipo   
-y luego me dices que no tienes complejo de hermana -sonrió Yukito  
-y no lo tengo, solo no me agrada ese sujeto, y no llamaré nunca allá por eso no le pedí el teléfono a mi padre  
-que problemático eres, si no te contestará Li tienes demasiado sirvientes que hacen esas cosas por el, además esta muy ocupado de seguro  
-no lo se, pero no me extrañaría que ahora estuviera con ese monstruo   
-no le digas así a Sakura, no le gusta  
-a ese monstruo lo único que le gusta es ese sujeto -murmuro enojado  
-no seas así con tu hermana venimos a visitarla no a molestarla, y si cuando llegamos allá esta con Li por favor no empieces discusiones tontas si? -pidio Yukito con su típico y tranquilo semblante   
-no se porque siempre estas de su lado pero bueno -suspiro aún enojado  
-"porque será tan cabeza dura no querrá entender nunca las cosas y lo dejara en paz" -pensó Yukito suspirando  
-no sabes cuanto falta para llegar? -pregunto Touya  
-creo que unas 3 horas porque lo preguntas?  
-nada en especial solo que estoy cansado de estar en este avión eso es todo, quiero darme un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa   
-si yo también sobre todo porque seguro que allá hace mucho calor  
-precisamente -murmura Touya  
-y también quisiera comer algo, tengo hambre  
-pero si hace un rato, comiste  
-sabes que como mucho, y no puedo estarle pidiendo al la azafata todo el tiempo , me daría pena  
-si tu lo dices -contesta Touya- sinceramente yo lo único que deseo es que a Akisuki no se le ocurra ir a China sería lo único que faltaría  
-pues yo creo que tal vez si la veamos, porque si mal no recuerdo ella me dijo que el joven Hiragisawa estaba allí así que no me extrañaría verla por allá  
-ahora veo porque se apareció de repente, lo dije una vez y lo seguiré diciendo a ese sujeto si que le gusta causar problemas  
-porque tienes que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, el es un buen chico, gracias a sus "travesuras" como el las llamaba Sakura logró cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, de no ser así estas se hubieran perdido   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-así que por fin te encontraste con Kinomoto, me alegro -dijo el joven por teléfono  
-si pero se fue de viaje, y no se a donde no me quiso decir -exclamo la chica  
-bueno, tal ves Sakura lo sepa, no empieces a deprimirte por tonterías si?  
-muchas gracias Eriol- kun te lo agradeceré mucho si me lo puedes averiguar -dijo Nakuru  
-bueno luego cuando la vea si lo preguntare, dime entonces te ha ido muy bien por lo que me dices  
-estupendamente, estuve tres días viendo a Touya, no sabes de guapo que se ha puesto, y Tsukishiro también esta muy bonito y siguen ambos con el mismo carácter de siempre, también en la universidad que trabaja Tsukishiro creo que vi al padre de Sakura puede ser  
-tal ves, Sakura me dijo que el padre era decano de la facultad de Arqueología de la universidad de Tokyo así que debe trabajar allí   
-estoy segura que era el y ciertamente no ha cambiado en nada, bueno yo solo lo habré visto un par de veces y nunca he hablado con el pero físicamente no ha cambiado en nada igual que mi querido Touya -exclamo entusiasmada Nakuru   
-me alegro que todo te haya ido tan bien, Spinel y yo También lo estamos pasando muy bien, te he comprado un regalo y también a mis padres cuando regresemos a Inglaterra te lo daré  
-de veras, muchas gracias -dijo ella   
-de nada, bueno ya tengo que colgar porque Spinel esta discutiendo con Kerberos, creo que esos dos no pueden estar si no discuten al menos una vez por día  
-esta bien, mándale saludos a Spi y a la linda Sakura y también a su novio si?  
-esta bien, se lo daré hasta luego Nakuru  
-adiós Eriol - kun cuídate  
-lo haré tu También adiós -el muchacho se dirigió a la sala donde estaban ambos peluches y se quedo viendo como discutían por tontería como quien había comido más Takoyaki* ó por quien tenía un récord más alto en los videos juegos  
-ya no discutan por favor, que haré si alguien los escucha, se supone que estoy solo  
-tiene razón amo Eriol lo siento mucho  
-yo también pero es que Spi es un tramposo, no quiere aceptar que le gane en el juego   
-no soy Spi y no me ganaste empatamos en hasta ahora eres tu el tramposo, un tramposo glotón  
-no soy glotón, tu lo eres comiste más que yo  
-no es cierto   
-si lo es   
-que no. Tu lo eres  
-que no!  
-que si  
-que no!  
-si lo es comes mucho más que yo Kerberos y no discutiré más -dijo Spinel cruzando sus bracitos   
-metiroso eres muy insoportable a veces, casi tanto como el detestable sujeto con el que sale Sakura -refunfuña Kero  
-el mentiroso eres tu y no metas al descendiente de Clow en todo esto que no lo soportas por que tu ama ya no te concede tus caprichos por estar con el que es lo más natural, después de todo es humana   
-no se de que me hablas, siempre tienes que ser tan complicada para todo, y no estoy celoso, ni soy caprichoso   
-si como no, no soy complicado solo que tu eres un cabeza hueca que no entiende nada  
-yo un cabeza hueca, estas loco yo no soy cabeza hueca tu ere muy complicado, ni siquiera tu entiendes lo que dices  
-por supuesto que lo entiendo, no soy ningún presumido como ciertas persona   
-me estas llamando presumido -exclamo Kero  
-acaso te nombre en algún momento  
-no pero estoy seguro que te referías a mi, pero yo no soy eso lo eres tu que crees saberlo todo  
-no creo saberlo todo pero por lo menos soy más culto que tu que no sabes ni donde estas parado  
-callate la boca no sabes lo que dices   
-el que no lo sabe eres tu -ambos voltearon la cara y se cruzaron de brazos, mientras que la gota de Eriol se había tornado gruesisima, ambos habían dicho que no discutirían más y lo seguían haciendo  
-"ciertamente estos dos no cambiarán más, son un caso perdido" -pensó resignadamente  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-espero no te moleste, que no vaya a la playa contigo pero es que en verdad quiero ver a Sakura  
-no te preocupes por nada Tomoyo me parece muy bien, a ella le dará mucho gusto verte , lo único cuídate mucho, es un largo viaje desde Norte América hasta China si?  
-lo se mamá, lo se tendré mucho cuidad, no tienes de que preocuparte, además no iré sola Mary Ann me acompaña  
-bueno mejor entonces, mándale saludos a Sakura y a Li de mi parte   
-lo haré mamá te escribiré, y cuando este allá prometo llamarte ó escribirte para contarte como nos va  
-perfecto aunque estoy segura que les irá de maravilla, bueno ya me tengo que ir, que te valla bien, dale saludos a Mary y a su tía si la vez, adiós  
-adiós mamá, hasta luego  
no hacía ni 5' que había colgado el teléfono cuando el timbre sonó   
-ahí voy -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada  
-ah señora Cahrson pase , busca a Mary Ann, ella debe estar por venir  
-gracias Tomoyo pero por favor no me llames así eso déjalo para mi hermana -dijo refiriéndose a la madre de Mary Ann -con Susan estará bien   
-esta bien, como diga, Mary Ann esta en una de sus citas debe estar por llegar  
-ya veo, y no sabes cuales el de turno -bromeó la joven señora  
-no, yo también le digo eso y se enoja conmigo   
-esa muchacha es terrible, no la veo con mucha frecuencia que en una de las veces que la veo si conozco a su novio que para la próxima ves que la veo ya tiene otro es por eso que aveces no me acuerdo ni los nombres  
-si a mi también me sabe ocurrir eso no tiene una relación estable desde que la conozco, es que según ella aún no encuentra la persona indicada, espero que pronto la encuentre porque no vas a estar siempre saliendo un mes con cada uno   
-ya lo creo que si, pero créeme que la conozco demasiado y no se si eso ocurra pronto, es decir ella es demasiado cambiante  
-creo que -dijo Tomoyo y luego se puso de pie -aún no le he ofrecido nada quiere un Café, un té o algo de beber   
-un té estaría bien gracias -dijo la mujer  
-esta bien ahora se lo preparo  
Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina y puso el agua a calentar para el té, coloco dos tazas con sus respectivos platos y volvió a la sala  
-si me disculpa un momento voy al baño -dijo Tomoyo   
-claro, no te preocupes mi   
la muchacha de ojos azules se fue y señora se quedó allí  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
bastante lejos de allí una muchacha de largo y castaño cabello trataba de comunicarse con el celular de la joven Daidouji  
-porque tengo tan mala suerte, siempre que llamo esta ocupado, apagado u cualquier cosa parecida -piensa  
  
Hello? (hola) -se escucho al fin  
Eh... - titubeó la muchacha- hello, Tomoyo would be? (estaría Tomoyo?)   
- yes, if the waits a moment, this in the bathroom (si, si la esperas un momento, esta en el baño)   
- ah... mmn with who I speak, the friend of Tomoyo?, (ah.....mmn con quien hablo eres la amiga de Tomoyo)   
-no, I am Mary Ann's aunt (no, soy la tía de Mary Ann)   
- ah good a lot of pleasure, could tell him that Sakura called, and that if she can me I called her (ah bueno mucho gusto, le podría decir que Sakura llamó , y que si puede me llamé ella)  
- clear I will tell it to him you stop worrying (claro se lo diré despreocúpate)   
- thank you, Mrs., good-bye (gracias señora adiós)  
- for anything the pleasure was mine, good-bye (por nada el gusto fue mío, adiós)  
  
la muchacha de castaños cabellos suspiro nuevamente  
-vamos, amor -dijo el acercándose- que pasa, porque pones esa cara  
-nada solo intentaba comunicarme con Tomoyo, pero bueno lo intentare luego  
-lo que digas nos vamos? -sonrió  
-claro, vamos -sonrió también tomando la mano de el para irse  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-sono mi teléfono verdad, quien era señora Susan?  
-una chica llamada Sakura me pidió las llamaras si podías  
-Sakura, ah porque siempre que ella llama yo no estoy ó no puedo atenderla, que desgracia   
-quien esa muchacha, hablaba perfecto inglés pero tenía un asento extraño  
-es porque Sakura es Japonesa igual que yo es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 9 años, ahora vive en Hong Kong, precisamente la iré ver en las vacaciones hace más de dos años que no la veo  
-entiendo y hablando de vacaciones no sabes a donde tiene pensado ir ,Mary este año  
-me acompañara a Hong Kong, quiere conocer oriente y sobre todo la playa -sonríe Tomoyo  
-con que a China, y se puede saber como se hará entender allá, ella no tiene ni una pálida idea de el idioma que hablan allá  
-yo también le dije eso, pero ella me dijo que no importaba que en otros países se había divertido y no sabía nada de su idioma  
-bueno en eso tiene razón pero también tendría que recordar que ella sabía algunas frases como para poder preguntar algo, aunque como tu vas no habrá problema y se divertirán muchisimo   
-eso espero también -dijo Tomoyo, momentos después se escucho la puerta abriéndose y a la rubia muchacha hablar  
-Tomoyo, ya llegue!  
-hola, Mary Ann como te fue? -dijo Tomoyo- tienes visitas tu tía esta aquí  
la muchacha entro a donde se encontraban Tomoyo y su tía y saludo a esta ultima  
-tía Susan, cuanto tiempo como has estado? -sonrió la muchacha- hace mucho que llegaste?  
-estoy muy bien querida y solo hace un momento que llegue, Tomoyo me estaba contando que irían juntas de vacaciones a Hong Kong  
-así, prometo escribirte desde allá y traerte un regalo  
-y una foto por favor, me gustaría conocer ese lugar pero nunca he podido y ahora estoy ahogada de trabajo   
-que lastima si no podías acompañarnos -dijo Tomoyo  
-me hubiera encantado pero me será imposible ahora, creo que hasta dentro de 4 ó 5 meses no podré tomarme vacaciones  
-ya veo -dijo pero luego recordo la llamada y exclamo- ah! Mary Ann puedes creer que Sakura volvió a llamar y yo estaba en el baño, no cabe duda que tengo mala suerte con eso  
-creo que tienes razón, nunca has podido comunicarte por teléfono  
-si, pero ahora habló con la señora Susan, me dijo que le llamará en cuanto pudiese, así que más tarde la llamare espero encontrarla  
-ya veo así tu hablaste con ella tía -dijo Mary  
-si, es muy agradable pero se nota que es de otro país, tiene un asento extraño   
-lo se yo también lo note cuando hable con ella  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-que tengas buen viaje papá.........si no te preocupes revisare el correo electrónico en cuanto llegue a mi casa-------esta bien, cuídate, hasta luego llámame cuando llegues, claro adiós -la muchacha de esmeraldas ojos cerró su teléfono y se quedó callada mirando ligeramente a su novio, quien manejaba en ese momento pues iban a casa de Sakura  
-que sucede? -pregunto el sin quitar la vista de la calle  
-nada -dijo ella tranquilamente - mi padre pregunto por ti, te manda saludos  
-gracias -sonrió sonrojando a Sakura- dime para que quería que revisar tu e-mail  
-es dice que Yukito no pudo llamarme para avísame que se encontró con Chiharu y Yamazaki y querían ponerse en contacto con el grupo que éramos en Tomoeda cuando niños, Yukito en lo único que les pudo ayudar fue dándole mi e-mail para contactarnos a ti y a mi   
-ya veo me alegro saber de ello siempre me he preguntado que fue de ellos desde que te viniste a vivir aquí   
-yo también no los veo desde los 17 años  
llegarón a casa de Sakura y como casi todos los días, -desde que Eriol había llegado a China- luego de entrar encontraron una nota de Kero  
Sakura:   
estaré con Spi jugando a los videos juego llegare a la noche  
Kero.  
-ay este Kero, solo espero que no le haga mal jugar tanto a eso juegos, cunado pasamos nos dijeron que Eriol no estaba de seguro keo y Spi se quedaron solo, aunque por otro lado no tendré que preocuparme por que te este molestando -le dijo sonriendo a Syaoran  
-si menos mal -suspiro- porque no traes la computadora portátil , mientras yo preparo algo de tomar   
-claro gracias -sonrió separándose de el de dirigió a su habitación mientras el iba a la cocina por té  
-Syaoran, ven así lo lees tu también -dijo ella sentándose en el sofá  
-si ya voy espérame 1' que este el té   
-si claro, te espero -dijo ella  
enseguida el se acomodo junto a ella con el té Sakura se dispuso a leer el e-mail que había llegado ayer, había sido enviado del correo de Chiharu  
  
"querida Sakura":  
te preguntarás porque te estoy escribiendo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, pues la razón es que hace unos día me encontré en los pasillos de la universidad a Tsukishiro, solo cruzamos un par de palabras porque estabamos apurados ambos, pero otro día hablando con Takashi -ó mejor dicho retándolo por decir mentiras- recordábamos a todos nuestros amigo y por eso fue que le pedí a Tsukishiro tu e-mail para ponerme en contacto contigo y saber como estabas, que había sido de ti pues hace mucho que nos vemos, también sobre Li, Tsukishiro dijo que tal vez tu estarías en contacto con Tomoyo, si es así me gustaría que me dieras su teléfono ó e-mail si es que tiene ya que me gustaría también hablar con el.  
Has sabido algo de Naoko Rika ó Hiragisawa? Y como esta Meiling?  
Bueno nuestra idea con Takashi era que pudiéramos alguna vez reunirnos, en el lugar que fuera pero es muy complicado, pues Meiling, tu y Li viven en China, Hiragisawa en Inglaterra, Tomoyo en Estados Unidos, Takashi y yo en Tokyo y Naoko y Rika en algún lugar de Japón aunque no sabemos cual, pero bueno tal vez algún día podamos reunirnos por ahora me gustaría tener noticias tuyas, de Hiragisawa , de Li y Tomoyo, como también saber donde están Naoko y Rika.  
Querida Sakura espero que estés bien y que todo te este yendo bien, tanto en tus estudios como en tu relación con Li  
Takashi les manda muchos saludos y yo también, espero que puedas responderme,  
  
Chiharu Mihara  
  
  
-yo también me he preguntado por ellas dos, bueno no solo de ella, sobre todo porque no pude despedirme de nadie -suspiro nostálgicamente ella  
-no había forma de que lo hicieras, mi amor no supiste cuando ello se fueron alejando cada uno se fue por su lado, y nos distanciamos cada vez más -respondió el   
-si, lo se -volvió a suspirar   
-no te pongas triste cariño, todos están bien, y ya has tenido noticias de casi todos   
como dijo Mihara sería lindo que nos reuniéramos pero vivimos casi todos en distintos países y muy alejados unos de otros  
-si, lo se creo que tienes razón, no es que me sienta triste solo algo nostálgica y pensativa tal ves pero no me hagas cada  
-pensativa en que? -pregutno el  
-solo en un sueño extraño que no he podido entender  
-de que se trata ese sueño, me supongo que lo recuerdas pues tus sueños nunca han sido lo que se diga comunes  
- se a que te refieres pero este me tiene muy confundida porque no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, cuando pueda recordar aunque sea un poco más claro te lo diré   
-lo que digas, dime quieres más té?  
-no gracias -sonrió- mejor me pongo a contestarle a Chiharu   
-lo que gustes Koishi yo voy a dejar las tazas en la cocina si?  
-claro -dijo ella se recostó en el soga y empezó a escribir el e-mail de Chiharu  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-vienes conmigo Kerberos?  
-no gracias seguro que a esta hora como siempre esta con ese sujeto y no tengo ganas de verle en lo más mínimo  
-que cosas dices, si nunca tienes ganas de verle -dijo riendo  
-porsupuesto que no porque querría verte a un tipo tan antipatico y insoportable ni loco  
-lo que digas, entonces te quedas Spinel  
- que otra amo Eriol, si este renegón se queda tendré que quedarme  
-oye no soy un renegón, porque siempre tienes que decirme algo tan desagradable -replico el ofendido Kero  
-no peleen por favor, se quedarán solo y no pueden gritar ni estar peleándose me entienden, ya les he dicho que haré si lo ven  
-lo sabemos amo Eiol no ocasionaremos problemas, lo que si me preguntaba por de repente quiso ir a casa de la ama de Kerberos  
-es solo una ocurrencia mía además tengo la sospecha de que algo interezante ocurrirá hoy  
-algo interesante, que puede ser? -pregunto Spinel y Kero le miró también   
-no lo se con exactitud pero, de lo que estoy seguro es que será muy interesante -dijo sonriéndose con su característica malicia - "si las presencias que empiezo a sentir son de la personas que creo ciertamente será interesante"- pensó sonriéndose para si mismo - bueno ya me estoy yendo nos vemos, que no me enteré que estuvieron peleándose por tonterías si?   
-que le vaya bien amo Eriol, no se preocupe nada pasará aquí, no pelearemos ni nada  
-eso espero Spinel eso espero, adiós nos vemos luego  
dijo el muchacho yéndose aunque iría tranquilo ya que de seguro aún no pasaría nada  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-hasta que llegamos, estaba harto de estar en ese condenado avión   
-que impaciente eres -murmuró el joven acomodándose las gafas  
-y que calor que hace, vamos ya al departamento del monstruo, que quiero ducharme cambiarme y tomar algo fresco  
-yo también, consigamos un taxí que no llegue  
-sea lo mejor -dijo Touya - espero que no haya nadie ó este el monstruo sola porque no deseo ver al sujeto ese  
-ya te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así a Sakura y tampoco a llames a Li "el sujeto ese" es muy chocante y ofensivo   
-y que ahora no esta el aquí y yo dije que no discutiría por cosas tontas pero eso no le quita que le diga lo que quiera   
-eres un caso perdido  
-busquemos un taxi ya que no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de eso, ó mejor dicho que me sigas retando por ello  
-esta bien vamos -suspiro Yukito  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Takashi que bueno que llegas ven acá quiero mostrarte algo -dijo animadamente mientras se llevaba del brazo a su novio  
-que cosa? -pregunto intrigado el muchacho  
-ya lo veras -dijo ella se fueron a su habitación, allí prendió su p.c y mostró a su novio el correo que le había llegado  
-vaya ya contesto Kinomoto  
-así es, lo leeré escúchame  
-claro   
  
Estimada Chiharu:  
Que sorpresa recibir noticias tuyas y de Yamazaki, me alegra saber que están bien y que me hayas escrito, yo estoy muy bien estudio periodismo y trabajo en una confitería como camarera, y aunque mi padre no quería que trabajará hasta que terminase mis estudios no puedo estar sin hacer nada y por eso trabajo allí.  
Syaoran también esta muy bien estudia economía y le va muy bien, también se encarga de los negocios de su flia y esta bastante ocupado, ahora esta conmigo, pero por lo general esta trabajando a estas horas.  
De Eriol te puedo decir que ahora esta aquí pero no se por cuanto tiempo, a el le encanta viajar, no acostumbra a estar mucho tiempo en una lugar, de todas formas le diré que les escriba, sobre Tomoyo te puedo dar su correo electrónico es, tomoyodaidouji@netyork.com y también su dirección es: 1460 western avenue , floor 5 ( 5to piso) department 8   
De Naoko y Rika no tengo idea ciertamente, pero si dices que siguen viviendo en Jpón la búsqueda es bastante más reducida aunque no por eso más fácil me gustaría ayudarles pero hasta Navidad no iré a Japón, generalmente voy para esta fecha y luego en diciembre pero esta ves solo iré en diciembre porque ahora no habrá casi nade en casa, mi papá esta de viaje y mi hermano con su trabajo, sería pense que sería al vicio, y por eso no fui.  
Me gustaría saber que estudian tu y Takashi, y que han estado haciendo, que lastima que en todas las veces que he ido de visita no nos hayamos encontrado me hubiera gustado realmente , espero que para Navidad podamos vernos aunque sea un día   
Sobre Meiling te diré que sigue viendo cerca de Hong Kong en la ciudad de Konan* y esta muy bien, esta saliendo con un amigo de Syaoran de la preparatoria que es de Hong Kong pero hace un año que vive allá creo un poco más tal vez.   
Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora espero que le sirva los datos que les doy y lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes, muchos saludos  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
-que bueno por lo menos ya sabemos como están Meiling, Li y Sakura como también como comunicarnos con Tomoyo, si tan solo supiéramos algo de Naoko ó de Rika pero no tenemos ni la más pálida idea de donde pueden vivir ellas -suspiro la muchacha  
-no te preocupes -murmuro el abrazándola- ya se nos ocurrirá algo para buscarlas  
-eso espero -dijo ella- eso espero Takashi pues me gustaría verlas  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-con que aquí vive -murmuro el mayor de los Kinomoto  
-que edificio tan bonito, dime en que piso es  
-aquí dice que es el departamento 4 del 2do piso -dijo mirando el papel  
-vamos entonces -dijo Yukito entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor al segundo piso y cuando salieron del el, la expresión de Touya cambió drásticamente como si estuviera mirando a un total pervertido  
-perece que llegamos en mal momento -dijo simplemente Yukito   
cabe destacar que la situación era algo comprometedora pues s+s estaban muy tranquilamente besándose, una escena bastante común a esa hora pues Syaoran se estaba por ir pero Touya estaba por estalla r y solo se detenía por la mirada de Yukito la cual parecía recordarle su promesa de no molestarlos por lo que a regañadientes trago saliva y ambos se acercaron a la pareja quedándose quietos y callados   
Syaoran parpadeo dándose cuanta de quien los miraban, por un momento pareció sorprenderse pero decidió dejarlo para después, porque sinceramente no quiera cortar con la encantadora y placentera caricia de para el -y mucho cosa que le desagradaba profundamente- preciosa y dulce prometida   
-vaya, vaya creo que llegue en un momento inapropiado -se escucho la voz de ya conocido joven Inglés   
ambos se dieron vuelta y Sakura no pudo esconder su sorpresa de ver a su hermano y a Yukito allí, Eriol estaba un poco más allá y sonreía por la cara de disgusto que mostraba Syaoran hacia el por lo que el hechicero Occidental penso  
-"vaya parece que le se había dado cuenta de quien los miraba y no quiso decir nada, creo que no me equivoque para nada cuando dije que eso sería interante" -sonrió maliciosamente mientras Syaoran solamente pensó  
-"diablos nunca me he sentido tan icomodo como ahora, que rayo hace el hemano de Sakura aquí"  
  
continuara.............  
  
NOTAS: por finnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!! Dios si que me tarde esta vez ve pero bueno creo que quedo bastante bien, espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa ya saben como ubicarme.  
El trozo de canción que Sakura canta se llama "your heart, my heart (tu corazón, mi corazón) y es de la serie Ah! Magami sama (también conocida como Oh! My goodess ó Ah! Mi diosa)  
Tokoyaki* : muchos de seguro lo deben saber pero por la dudas lo explico el takoyaki son la bolas de pulpo que suelen comer en Japón, lo que vieron la segunda pelicula de Sakura de seguro vieron que en el especial que hay al final llamado "déjenselo Kero - chan", el y Spinel peleaba por el ultimo takoyaki.   
  
Konan* :además de ser usada en Fushigui Yuugi como uno de los reinos importantes en la historia -que es de allí que se me ocurrió nombre- es realmente una cuidad China que esta más o menos cerca de Hong Kong  
  
Sin más por ahora, saludos a todos   
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa   
  
Y DEJENME UN REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Situaciones confusas, incomodas y unos...

Mi nueva vida  
Capitulo 6  
Situaciones confusas, incomodas...........y unos cuantos recuerdos   
  
-que odiosa imagen, no.... si yo sabía que no debía venir aquí como deje que me convencieras -exclamaba el doctor   
-eres un exagerado, además no grites tanto o te escucharán, y se sentirán muy incómodos -el tranquilo muchacho de 27 años, se había acomodado las gafas para luego seguir tomando su té y comer su pastel  
-que Dios te oiga Yuki -había vuelto a exclamar- además me tuve que aguantar las ganas de ahorcarlo mientras estaba el tal Hiragisawa , al que también me gustaría matar porque por culpa suya he pasado unos días horrorosos, como pudo haber dejado que Akisuki fuera a Tokyo es para matarlo  
-ya tranquilízate, no es para tanto, además como querías que el joven Hiragisawa le impidiera a Akisuki ir a Japón ella ya es grande -expresó con serenidad   
-con un demonio Yuki! Ella es como tu tiene un dueño que obedecer, porque ese sujeto no la dejo en Inglaterra o que se yo la mando a otro lugar  
-sabes que el no haría algo así, Touya porque ella al igual que yo no ve a su creador como un simple dueño, si no más bien como un amigo, así que no creo que ella le pida permiso para nada  
-que cosa que me pone de muy mal humor, allá con esa loca de Akisuki , y cuando vengo aquí encuentro a ese sujeto besando a mi hermana en ese lugar  
-y creo que eso es lo más normal siendo que es su novio hace más de 2 años y están comprometidos hace alrededor de un año, compromiso que no te dignaste venir porque eres un cabeza dura, ciertamente yo hubiera dejado todo si me hubiera enterado a tiempo para ir, fue un verdadera pena que nadie de Japón pudiera ir, espero que no hagas lo mismo para su matrimonio -suspira Yukito  
-no hables de esas cosas, que hacer que me enojes más, porque de todos lo chicos que hay en Japón ella tuvo que elegir a ese odioso sujeto chino -dijo con fastidio  
-porque el me cuida y me quiere mucho hermano -dijo Sakura entrado a la cocina que es donde se encontraban  
-si como no -dijo enojado- y que estas haciendo con ese tipo en tu habitación  
-oni - chan* en primer lugar no me gusta que lo llames tipo es muy desagradable y en segundo lugar, que te importa   
-como que me importa! Soy tu hermano tengo derecho a saber que haces  
-no es por eso, solo que eres un mal pensado, además ya estoy grande se cuidarme sola -dijo ella mientras dejaba las tazas en la mesa y sale de la cocina  
-creo que tiene mucha razón - dijo Yuki sirviéndose más te  
-que más podrías decir tu siempre estas de su lado -refunfuño Touya  
-no estoy del lado de nadie ya te lo he dicho es solo que no esta bien que te metas así en la vida de las personas   
-yo no me meto en la vida de las personas, me meto en la de mi hermana y creo que tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo   
-no es tan así y lo sabes, solo que eres muy cabeza dura a penas si pude contenerte ayer para que no armaras un escándalo en la puerta, espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, vinimos a visitarla después de todo no a traerle problemas o incomodarla  
-que quieres que haga, no me agrada y nunca me agrado ese sujeto, y más ahora que sale con el monstruo que ni crea que voy a dejar que se aproveche de ella, y si le hace algo lo voy a matar  
-Li nunca haría eso es muy buena persona, no debería expresarte así de el  
-eso es algo que no podrá ser de otra forma porque como te acabo de decir no me agrada para nada ese odioso sujeto chino  
Yukito solo suspiro tranquilamente pensando en que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, simplemente miro la enfadada cara de Touya para luego tomar su taza nuevamente y dejar que su amigo con sus propios mal humores   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-debiste haber visto la cara que puso Kinomoto cuando vio en la "comprometida situación" que se encontraban Sakura y Li, es una lastima que te lo hayas perdido -río el occidental hechicero  
-puedo imaginármela, aunque ahora que hoy en China podré verla de seguro porque con lo que detesta Touya al joven Li, te aseguro que no es la ultima mala cara que pondrá -rió también la muchacha  
-tenlo por seguro Nakuru, pero no solo a Li miraba mal si no a mi también creo que me debe culpar por que tu fuiste a Japón a verlo, porque si las miradas mataran el me hubiera fulminado en un instante  
-es que Touya es un renegón no se porque tiene que estar de tan mal humor por todo, aunque vieras de guapo que se ve cuando se enoja -dijo traviesamente la guardiana  
-si tu lo dices -rie- mañana iré a casa de Sakura a tomar el té y charlar porque no vas conmigo   
-me encantará -dijo la guardiana- Spi no quieres venir, Spi! donde te metiste  
-no tienes porque gritar Nakuru no estoy sordo, que quieres  
-que mañana vayas con Eriol - kun y yo a Casa de Sakura   
-quieres ir? -pregunto Eriol   
-esta bien -respondió el, en ese momento sienten el teléfono  
-voy a contestar el teléfono no empiecen a pelear -dijo Eriol conociendo el temperamento de ambos  
- hello who speaks? (hola, quien habla?)   
-Hiragisawa? -se escucho al otro lado  
-the same one, with who I speak? (el mismo, con quien hablo)   
-habla Takashi Yamasaki, no se si te acuerdas de mi fuimos juntos a la primaria en Tomoeda cuando teníamos 10 años  
-Yamasaki, como me voy a olvidar a mi compañero y aliado a la hora de inventar historia -rió el joven Inglés  
-me alegro que me recuerdes hace muchicimo que no hablaba siquiera contigo, Chiharu se pudo contactar con Kinomoto y con Li y ellos por e-mail nos contaron que estabas en China, y bueno me decidí a llamarte para charlar un momento   
-me da gusto que me llamaras, hace tanto que no hablaba contigo como has estado, estudias me supongo  
-estoy muy bien y por supuesto que estudio, sigo la carrera de abogacía que me parece que es la mas correcta para mi, y tu que estudias?  
-literatura en Harwart podría decir pero no asisto muy seguido a clases casi siempre solo voy para lo parciales y finales es que me gusta demasiado viajar por lo que no acostumbro a estar demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra , bueno ni en ningún otro lado   
-si Kinomoto nos dijo eso, y cuanto tiempo estarás allí  
-como 1 mes tal ves más no lo se aún la verdad depende de como la pase hasta ahora muy bien veré después y como esta tu novia?  
-Chiharu?  
-es que acaso ahora tienes, más de una novia? -rio el muchacho de gafas  
-claro que no, ella esta bien a decir verdad ella es la única que sigo viendo desde la infancia porque los demás no los he vuelto a ver, pero como te estaba diciendo ella esta muy bien estudia Psicología y le va bien en esa carrera hasta ahora  
-me alegro que ambos estén bien en todo sentido tal ves me próximo viaje lo haga a Japón y nos veremos  
-me parece bárbaro la verdad esa era nuestra idea la de reencontrarnos todos pero parece imposible, ya que por empezar Li no puede dejar China por sus negocios, Daidouji esta muy lejos y Yanagisawa y Sasaki aunque se encuentren en Japón no sabemos en que parte pueden estar   
-ya veo si ciertamente es complicado pero en algún momento espero que podamos hacerlo me encantaría charlar con todos mis amigos de la infancia, yo como te dije puedo ir después de mi estancia en China pero Sakura me dijo que no ira hasta fin de año y Li es casi imposible que salga de China  
-lo se, ya me lo dijo Kinomoto en su e-mail, pero bueno nos encantará tenerte en Japón de vuelta, mira ahora ya me tengo que ir pero que tal ves charlamos otro día o escríbeme e-mail para que no perdamos tanto el contacto -dijo Takashi  
-estupendo -dijo Eriol- hasta luego entonces mándale Saludos a Mihara de mi parte , me agrado mucho hablar contigo después de tantos años Yamasaki  
-a mi también Hiragisawa, adiós   
Eriol colgó el teléfono y volvió a donde estaban sus guardianes los cuales estabas peleando ya ó mejor dicho Nauru los estaba haciendo enojar poniéndole sobre nombres y diciendo tonterías   
Como de costumbre a Eriol le cayo una terrible gota, por la situación que presenciaba   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-creo que tu "encantador" hermano se canso de criticarme, ya no lo oigo   
gritar -dijo sarcásticamente el oriental joven   
-ya deja el sacarmo, agradece que Yukito esta aquí y por eso no puede ponerse a pelear ni nada de eso -sonríe ella  
-supongo que si -suspira el, pasa el brazo por detrás de ella para apoyarla en el, ella se acomoda sobre su pecho - aunque por primera ves desde que vives aquí me gustaría esta mi casa para no escuchar los gritos de tu hermano -le rosa la cabeza con la mejilla y ella se sonríe  
-olvidalo si, no vas a estar protestando todo el día por ello, al final viniste a visitarme pero no has dejado de hablar de los que paso ayer o lo que mi hermanos a estado diciendo hoy   
-gomen* anata* pero es que creo que me había olvidado que tan molesto puede ser tu hermano, no hablare más de eso por hoy -le rosa la mejilla con los labios para después darle un beso en cada una  
-esta bien -sonríe ella- por cierto donde esta Kero? No lo has visto  
-no porque lo preguntas -le dice el  
-quería preguntarle algo precisamente  
-sobre que si puedo saber  
-es sobre el sueño que he tenido últimamente, no quería contártelo hasta entenderlo un poco, porque estas tan ocupado que no quería darte un preocupación más   
-no vuelvas a hacer eso, te he dicho muchas veces que tu siempre estarás primero, no pienses que porque estoy muy ocupado no pudo encargarme de ti, siempre que tengas algo que contarme, puedes hacerlos sea lo que sea  
-muchas gracias -ella le beso la mejilla con dulsura a lo que el sonrió - la verdad que es la primera ves que no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, todas la imágenes son algo confusas, y la verdad no se que pensar pero lo poco que puedo recordar cuando despierto no es nada agradable porque veo sangre, personas peleándose y alguien parece gritar, no lo veo bien pero por como se mueve y todo eso como si gritara, es un sueño realmente raro  
-vaya que lo es, pero no te preocupes , todo saldrá bien ya veras que si, pero dime te da mucho miedo ese sueño?  
-un poco porque lo dices   
-por lo que dices que no es nada agradable  
-ya veo, tu crees que algo malo este por pasar? -pregunta ella  
-la verdad no se que decirte más que no tienes que desesperarte, pienso que con el tiempo las cosas se aclararan al menos un poco -sonrió provocando que las mejilla de la joven se sonrojaran demasiado  
-que divina te ves cuando te sonrojas, mi dulce Sakura  
-pues a mi me incomoda bastante -murmura acomodándose sobre el   
-sera incomodo pero te vez tan dulce y hermosa, tu me dices que me veo muy tierno cuando me pasa eso pero tu también te ves encantadora, bueno cuando no lo eres -se sonríe apretando más el abraso   
-si tu lo dices -dice ella sonrojándose aún más- sabes una cosa? Ultimamente he pensado en muchas cosas que han pasado  
-cosas que han pasado como cuales?  
-todo lo que ha pasado desde que vine a vivir aquí, el ultimo año de la preparatoria, el inicio de la facultad, cuando empece a trabajar, nuestro compromiso  
-comprendo, ciertamente me sorprendiste mucho cuando me dijiste por e - mail que vendrías   
  
----------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------  
  
A: lisyaoran@council.com.hk  
Asunto: noticia y petición   
  
Oyaho Syaoran - kun : como estas? Espero que bien, te preguntarás cual es la noticia y también lo que te quiero pedir, pues te diré que mañana al anochecer estaré allí en China, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero es que quería que los tramites de transferencia escolar terminaran primero, espero no haberme equivocado de salón, porque después de lo que me costo pasarme de la preparatoria Seiyo a Xiang en Hong Kong sobre todo porque ya estamos a mes de abril, no me habías dicho que era el 3-5, ó estoy equivocada, espero no estarlo.  
Lo que quería pedirte era si podía quedarme en tu casa unos días, hasta poder ubicarme, mi bisabuelo me compro un departamento en el centro pero es en un edificio que aún esta en construcción, y como tengo que encontrar un lugar provisorio para vivir, me gustaría saber si me puedo quedar en tu casa hasta que lo encuentre.   
Pasando a otro tema aquí todos estamos bien, Tomoyo y los demás te mandan saludos y mi padre también, ayer fue el ultimo día que fui a la escuela, y hoy me dijo Tomoyo que uno de los profesores dijo que ya no estudiare más allí, te extrañara lo que te diré por Tomoyo es la que más quiere que vaya allá, ciertamente yo pense que no le gustaría que me fuera pero ella me dijo que ni soñando va a dejar que me quede en Japón, por razones como que no nos veremos seguido ó cosas así, en fin supongo que como es Tomoyo, de seguro se puso a hacerme ropa o algo así para cuando vaya para allá.  
Bueno mándale saludos a todos por allá,  
Nos vemos, te quiero mucho   
Sakura Kinomoto  
El oriental joven se rasco la cabeza en gesto confundido, y aún con la hoja que había impreso para leer el e - mail se levanto de la silla y salió de su habitación, la fecha de ese correo electrónico era del día anterior así que ella llegaría esa noche!   
-Wei -dijo el joven llamándolo, entró a la sala donde acostumbran tomar el té su madre y hermanas y allí lo encontró  
-aqui estabas Wei   
-en que puedo servirle mi señor -dijo el mayordomo  
-quiero que limpien y ordenen la habitación que esta en frente de la mía, que quede impecable  
-si señor ahora mismo mandare a varias domesticas a que lo hagan -el mayordomo se retiro y Syaoran iba a hacer lo mismo....  
-acaso tendremos visitas? -pregunto Yelan  
-si, así es -solo dijo Li  
-quien? -volvió a preguntar su madre  
el muchacho solo le mostró la hoja y ella después de leerla sonrió levemente asintiendo   
-ya veo, que sorpresa que venga ella  
-ya lo creo, pero de que se sonrió recién? -pregunto el muchacho  
-solo me pareció muy tierna la manera en la que se refiere a ti -respondió la señora  
la mejillas de Syaoran se sonrojaron sin poder detenerlas  
-bueno tengo cosas que hace, con permiso -dijo tomando rápidamente el papel y saliendo de allí  
-de quien hablan? -pregunto Feimei  
-quien vendrá de visita? -preguntó Shiefa  
-más bien vendrá a vivir a Hong Kong -dijo la señora Li  
-a vivir, quien madre no nos dejes con la intriga -dijo Fuutie  
-Sakura, la novia de Syaoran, le mando un e-mail en donde le explica que llega esta noche y que ira al mismo colegio  
-Sakura? Que bueno, me alegro, es una muchacha tan linda y tierna, ya tenía ganas de verla -dijo Feimei  
-y donde vivirá Syaoran? -pregunto Shiefa  
-en un departamento del edificio que están construyendo en el centro, por eso todavía no puede ir allí -dijo desde la puerta   
-ya veo -contesto la mayor de las hermanas  
------------- FIN FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
-Syaoran?, Syaoran me estas escuchando -dijo ella   
-eh si. Si te escucho que pasa? -le pregunto sonriendo  
-pasa que ahora.... -empieza Sakura  
-ahora que? -pregunta el  
-ahora has lo que me prometiste si? Vamos Syaoran -le miro ella  
-lo que te prometí a que te refieres  
-me dijiste que otro día cantarías, vamos -murmuro ella mirándolo intensamente  
-oh....porque será que no puedo contigo -suspiro sonriendo y ella también soltó una risita sonrojándose - y que quieres que cante?  
-lo que quieras sinceramente si no te acuerdas de ninguna del CD cántame cualquiera que sepas   
el se acomodo recontándose del todo en la cama de ella y aún abrazando el cálido cuerpo de su flor de cerezo se le escucho entonar suavemente  
  
You may dream oikakete  
(tu debes estar soñando que)  
  
Sunaona kono kimochi  
(si sigues este sincero sentimiento)  
  
Tsutaerareta nara  
(y lo pudieras transmitir)  
  
-cantas hermoso -le murmura ella al oído- creo que era de caprichoso que no me querías cantar  
las mejillas de Syaoran se sonrojan muy ligeramente y le sonríe mientras sigue cantando  
  
Dreams come true  
(tus sueños se volverán realidad..)  
  
You may dream masshirona  
(tu debes estar soñando que)  
  
Koiwa tsubasa ni naru   
(el más puro amor se convierte en alas)  
  
ella baja el rostro para apoyarse en el pecho de el cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la canción que tal bien entona su novio  
  
Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni..   
(como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel)  
  
Memo maewo sugiru yokogao   
(cuando delante de mis ojos pasa tu figura)  
  
Tokimekiga odsori hajimeru   
(mi corazón empieza a palpitar)  
  
-esa canción la conozco, y es muy bonita acaso es una de las canciones del CD? -pregunta ella a lo que el asiente  
-otro día puedo escucharlo? -pregunta nuevamente  
-ya te dicho que no pidas permiso para nada cariño -sonríe y acerca sus labios al frente de ella para darle un beso con el cual ella se sonroja y el sonríe nuevamente   
-insisto en que te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas -sonrió el al ver que ella se ponía más roja aún  
  
Hanasu koe mimiwo katamuke   
(volteo a escuchar la voz que me habla)  
  
Mata hitotsu anatawo shitta   
(ahora ya sé otra cosa más de ti)  
  
Honno sukoshi yuki dashite   
(junto un poco de valor)  
  
-creo que te pediré que otro día me cantes otra canción porque cantas muy bonito, no se porque no me querías cantar  
-sabes que me da terrible vergüenza Sakura, no pienses que cantaré cuando allá alguien además de tu y yo porque no lo haré -le murmura suavemente  
-yo no quiero que cantes cuando hay alguien más quiero que cantes para mi cuando estamos solos, es mucho pedir -susurra ella  
-no lo se lo pensare....lo pensaré mi dulce Ying Fa* -sonrió con picardía  
-Ying Fa? Hacía tanto que no me llamabas así -sonrió dulcemente y sonrojándose ella  
-es que creo que te molestaba que te dijera así porque te ponías muy   
incomoda - susurró el para luego volver a cantar   
  
Sono hitomi mitsumetai   
(pues deseo verte a los ojos)  
  
You may dream oikakete   
(tu debes estar soñando que)  
  
Sunaona kono kimochi   
(si sigues este sincero sentimiento)  
  
-y quien te dijo eso? a mi me encantaba que me llamaras así pero cuando terminamos la preparatoria no volviste a llamarme así, es cierto que me sonrojaba cada vez que me llamabas así pero es que siempre me preguntaban porque me llamabas así y me daba vergüenza decirlo   
  
Tsutaerareta nara   
(y lo pudieras transmitir)  
  
Dreams come true   
(tus sueños se volverán realidad..)  
  
You may dream masshirona   
(tu debes estar soñando que)  
-Syaoran me escuchas? -pregunta ella   
el sonríe y asiente  
-de verdad te gustaba que te llamase así -dijo el muchacho   
ella es quien asiente ahora  
-entonces te volveré a llamar así, sobre todo cuando estemos solos si lo deseas  
-si me encantaría y sabes que otra cosa quiero -dijo mirándolo mimosamente  
-que? -pregunta acariciándole la mejilla  
-que sigas cantando, ya no hablare más así más vale que tu tampoco porque quiero seguir oyéndote cantar  
el se sonrió y beso sus labios suavemente para luego seguir cantando como ella quería   
  
Koiwa tsubasa ni naru   
(el más puro amor se convierte en alas)  
  
Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni   
(como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel)  
  
Omo kagega kirameku tabini   
(cada vez que veo brillar tu figura )  
  
Munega itande mewo tojiru  
(me duele el corazón y cierro los ojos)  
TOC!! TOC!! TOC!!  
  
-oni - chan pasa -dijo Sakura  
-como sabías que era yo? -pregunto el galeno  
-por la simple razón de que Yukito no sería tan brusco al tocar la puerta -contesta ella  
Touya solo lanza un suspiro y los mira con un gesto de desagrado total más aún cuando s+s al incorporarse en la cama, Sakura se acurruca mimosamente al cuerpo de Syaoran  
-Yukito se esta bañando por eso me pidió que te preguntara a que hora saldríamos mañana, como le habías dicho que nos llevarías a recorrer la cuidad, te lo recuerdo ya que los monstruos suelen olvidar las cosas con frecuencia  
-hermano!!! No soy un monstruo y no lo olvide saldremos a las 9 ó 10 a.m supongo  
-si es que te despiertas digo, los monstruos siempre se quedan dormido -volvió a decir sarcásticamente  
-hermano!!! -grito nuevamente- si me levanto todos los días a las 7:00 a.m para ir a la universidad como no voy a levantarme 8:00 ú 8:30 a.m  
-estas segura que lo harás digo no veo más que un despertador y para levantarte a tiempo debes usar como 10 me pregunto donde estarán los otros?  
-no seas tonto yo no hago esas cosas y ahora ya vete quieres  
-aun me falta preguntarte algo más Yuki también me pregunto si lo dejabas cocinar al el  
-si quiere, yo pensaba hacerla dentro de un rato pero si quiere que lo haga el si no encuentra algo que me lo pregunte   
-esta bien -dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto echando una ultima y asesina mirada al joven Chino que fue respondida plenamente por este  
-ahora que se fue puedes seguir cantando? -pregunto ella mirándolo inocentemente  
-claro -sonrió y la volvió a besar brevemente  
  
Setsunasaga namidani natte  
(la verdad se convierte en mis lágrimas)  
  
Jibun katteni koboreteku  
(que se derramen por mi ser )  
  
Kizutsuku kotowo osorezuni  
(sin miedo a herirme )  
  
la mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron notablemente, el solo volvió a sonreír cosa que hizo sonrojar más a Sakura  
-"realmente han pasado tantas cosas desde que vine aquí" -penso ella  
  
--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------  
  
-esta ves no hice esperar ó si? -se escuche una masculina voz a espaldas de ella, que cuando dio la vuelta se sonrió al ver quien era   
-Syaoran! -dijo ella abrazándose a el   
-te vi bajar del avión y me fui acercando, como estabas en las nubes como siempre no te diste de cuenta de que estaba cerca tuyo  
-que malo eres, no me digas esas cosas -murmuro sonrojándose  
el solo rió ligeramente   
-bueno nos vamos, es tarde y debes estar cansada  
-si, vamos -sonrió ella  
ambos se retiraron del aeropuerto, se subieron al auto de Syaoran y se dirigieron hacia la casa del muchacho  
-tienes sueño? -pregunto al ver el somnoliento rostro de su novia  
-un poco -murmuro ella sonriendo- pero más que nada es cansancio, quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa  
-claro, será lo mejor -había sonreído  
ella solo había asentido sonriendo también   
al llegar a la mansión la cuatro hermanas la habían estrujado lo más posible hasta que el joven chino se enojo y las miro amenasadoramente   
-ella necesita descansar -dijo serio  
-no importa Syaoran esta bien -dijo Sakura  
-si importa, no me gusta que se comporten así -dijo el- Wei!  
-si señor, en que puedo servirle, señorita Sakura un placer volver a verla   
-a mi también me alegra volver a verlo Wei -sonrió la muchacha  
-Wei que lleven las cosas de Sakura a su habitación  
-yo puedo llevarlas Syaoran, no te preocupes por eso  
-claro que no Sakura tu vienes conmigo, mi madre desea saludarte -le sonrió a ella por un momento para luego mirar seriamente a Wei  
-que ordenen el equipaje de ella en la habitación -dijo el llevándosela a Sakura de la mano  
-como diga señor -dijo el mayordomo retirándose  
las hermanas de Syaoran, siguieron a los jóvenes a una de las salas  
-ya llegaron -dijo Yelán- me alegro de volver a verte querida aunque no paso demasiado tiempo se te ha extrañado  
-si, a mi también me alegra verla -sonrió Sakura pero luego se percato de una señora bastante mayor que nunca había visto   
-creo que no nos conocemos -dijo la anciana señora- soy la abuela de Syaoran, Maay ó abuela simplemente -rió la señora  
-mucho gusto -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
-vaya hasta que te conozco bueno te vi en una foto, y mis nietas me contaron algo sobre ti, porque este niño pocas veces me contara algo -dijo refiriéndose a Syaoran  
-abuela! -dijo Syaoran mirándola seriamente  
-oh no te enojes conmigo, aunque ciertamente es cuando más bonito te ves   
-abuela!! -volvió a gritar  
-esta bien, no te diré más, Dios porque se tiene que enojar por todo -sonrió mirando a Sakura quien solo sonrió   
-porque tu siempre tomas todo como un pretexto para avergonzarme -dijo con enfado  
-Syaoran.... -murmura Sakura  
-si? -respondió mirándola con ternura en sus ojos chocolates  
-deja de protestar quieres- murmuro ella a lo que el solo suspiro y ella le sonrió mimosamente  
-acompáñame a mi habitación que quiero darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir -dijo ella apoyándose en su hombro  
-esta bien vamos -dijo el- buenas noches   
-hasta mañana que descansen -dijo Yelan  
-que duerman bien -dijo la señora mayor   
-ustedes también -dijo el joven -buenas noches hermanas   
-buenas noches -dijo Sakura  
-buenas noches -dijeron las 4- que descansen  
ambos de dirigieron a la habitación de ella   
-me esperas a que me bañe si? -dijo ella  
-no que querías dormir? Por cierto te gusta esta habitación, o quieres cambiarte a otra  
-si quiero dormir pero también quiero que te quedes, y si me gusta esta habitación y mucho no quiero cambiarme  
-bueno como quieras, unas curiosidad más que hiciste con Kerberos? -pregunto el oriental joven  
-esta dormido en mi bolso, ahora lo saco, tengo que buscar un lugar en donde pueda poner su habitación  
-su habitación? -pregunta extrañado   
-si, es que en Japón tenía su camita y sus cosas en un cajón de mi escritorio por eso ahora tengo que buscar un lugar para ubicarlo   
-ya veo, quieres ponerlo en otra habitación -dice el  
-no hace falta, en algún cajón del escritorio estará bien para el, o ya veré donde lo pongo -sonrió ella  
-como quieres, oye no tienes hambre, comiste algo en el avión -pregunta el  
-ya comere mañana -dice ella entrando al baño- espérame unos minutos si?   
-claro -sonrío mientras ella se sonrojaba  
salió 15' minutos después llevaba el cabello peinado con una trenza atado con uno moño rosado al final de la trenza, vestía un piyama al estilo chino color blanco con los bordes rodado, de mangas cortas y el pantalón le llegaba a las rodilla y allí tenían un pequeño tajo en cada pierna, la joven japonesa miro extrañada como Wei se retiraba de la habitación después de dejar una bandeja con alimentos  
-para quien es eso? -pregunto extrañada  
-para ti, para quien más ni pienses que te dejare dormir con el estomago vacío no, debes comer algo aunque sea -dijo sonriendo el  
-pero te dije que comería mañana, no debiste molestarte -murmuro ella acercándose   
-claro que no, come algo que me enojare si no lo haces -le dijo  
-esta bien -sonrió -creo que no me dejaras no me dejaras dormir hasta que no coma sino y los ojos se me cierran ya -había sonreído sentándose a su lado  
-por supuesto debes alimentarte bien -le sonrió colooandole la bandeja en su regazo   
-----------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Mary Ann eres tu? -pregunto la joven de oscuros cabellos acercándose a la puerta de entrada  
-si soy yo -contesto la rubia muchacha  
-me pareció escuchar tu voz y por eso pregunte -sonrió Tomoyo  
-que hacías?  
-le escribo un e-mail a Sakura para saber como están todos por allá y también para contarle que estaremos allá dentro de poco  
-ya veo, ciertamente estoy muy emocionada por ir porque es un lugar al que no he ido nunca  
-ya veras que te encantará, es un lugar muy bonito -dijo Tomoyo  
-si eso espero, oye que cosas podremos hacer es decir que lugares podríamos visitar más bien  
-pues hay muchos lugares, pero la verdad es que China es un país con mucha historia y hay muchas familias con mucha tradición é historia como lo es la del novio de Sakura, así que sería interesante visitar los templos y conocer sobre los ritos y las costumbres de allí, por otro lado en la cuidad podemos ir a cenar ó a bailar, hacer muchas comprar y también ir a la playa  
-ay si muero por ir a la playa y poder broncearme -dijo Mary  
-además la prima de Li vive en una ciudad muy cercana a Hong Kong tal vez podríamos ir de visita y de paso conocer esa ciudad -propone la japonesa de ojos azules  
-me parece barbaro -sonrió la norteamenricana- pero bueno no te entretengo más ve a escribir tu mail que yo iré a preparar te   
-como quieras -dijo Tomoyo- por cierto como te fue en tu cita  
-oh nada fuera de lo común, sabes que solo acepte porque tu me lo dijiste porque no tenía mucho interés en salir con ese muchacho   
-fue tan amable contigo que me pareció lo más correcto que aceptaras su invitación, acaso te aburriste? -pregunto la joven Daidouji  
-no para nada en realidad, solo que no es mi tipo eso es todo, en fin, voy a preparar el te -dijo dirijiendose a la cocina   
-claro -dijo ella se sentó nuevamente frente a su pc portátil y siguió escribiendo   
minutos después Mary Ann se acerco a darle la taza de té  
-aquí tienes el tuyo -dijo dejando la taza sobre el escritorio  
-gracias -respondio Tomoyo  
-por cierto en donde nos hospedaremos cuando estemos en China, en un hotel?  
-puede ser o puedo preguntarle a Sakura si nos podemos quedar en su departamento  
-esta bien, creo que suena el teléfono iré a atender  
  
- Hello? (hola) -contesta Mary al levantar el teléfono   
  
- hello, with who I speak? (hola , con quien hablo?)  
  
-speak Mary Ann Cahrson, with who wants to speak (habla Mary Ann Cahrson, con quien desea hablar)  
  
- Cahrson?, do I find or were we partners for a while in the high school speaks to Eriol Hiragisawa (Cahrson?, me parece o fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria por un tiempo habla Eriol Hiragisawa)  
  
- if we were it, I didn't think that you remembered those things (si lo fuimos, no pense que te acordaras de esas cosas)  
  
- I never forget a face and less if it is beautiful - the English boy laughs (nunca me olvido de un rostro y menos si es bonito -rio el muchacho inglés)  
  
- you never lose the opportunity to say compliments to the girls - I sigh the girl with something of shame (nunca pierdes la oportunidad de decirle cumplidos a las chicas -suspiro la muchacha con algo de vergüenza)  
  
- undoubtedly not, then you do live with Daidouji, did the truth call it to greet her makes so much that I don't write myself with her that wanted to chat a moment but didn't I think that you were friend of her, from when you live there? - I ask the glasses youth (claro que no, entonces vives con Daidouji, la verdad la llamaba para saludarla hace tanto que no me escribo con ella, que quería platicar un momento pero no pense que fueras amiga de ella, desde cuando vives allá? -pregunto el joven de gafas)  
  
=some years already, good I will call to Tomoyo, a pleasure to chat   
with you (unos cuantos años ya, bueno llamare a Tomoyo, un gusto platicar contigo)  
  
- the same thing says, I hope make it again (lo mismo digo, espero volver a hacerlo)  
  
- when you want, good-bye (cuando quieras, adios)   
  
- see you later (hasta luego)  
  
la chica dejo el teléfono y fue hacia Tomoyo  
-Tomoyo, teléfono para ti, es Hiragisawa  
-Hiragisawa? De veras, vaya hace años que no hablo con el, me haces un favor me envias este e- mail ya lo termine de escribir solo falta mandarlo  
-claro yo lo hare -dijo la rubia sentándose frente a la pc mientras Tomoyo fue a buscar el teléfono   
-hola Hiragisawa?   
-Daidiuji cuanto tiempo, Sakura me dio tu nuevo teléfono, y por eso te llame   
-Sakura me conto que estas en Hong Kong, por cuanto tiempo?  
-1 mes tal vez más, veremos como lo paso -dijo el- si me divierto mucho quizás me quede un poco más   
-ya veo, espero que cuando dices que te diviertes no sea con Li -sonrié Tomoyo   
-en parte aunque ya no lo puedo hacer enojar como antes siempre encuentro algo, aunque no solo a el lo he hecho enojar sino que también al hermano de Sakura pues Nakuru esta tras el a todo momento y eso hace que me mire como si quisiera estrangularme, el esta de visita aquí junto con Yukito, y creo que no sabe   
a quíen matar primero si a mi ó a Li  
-no tienes remedio, en fin, lo de Li y Touya me lo ha contado Sakura de que siempre el a protestado por que ella viva allá porque de esa forma el no lo puede vigilar, supongo que ahora que esta allá es peor   
-si que lo es, la verdad es que si no fuera porque esta Yukito creo que el doctor Kinomoto ya hubiera matado a Li -rió  
-la verdad es que te diría que exageras pero tratandose del hermano de Sakura todo se puede esperar, por cierto, cambiando de tema. si te quedas un poco más tal ve nos veamos allá pues ire a pasar las vacaciones en Hong Kong con Mary Ann  
-en ese caso esperare asi las veo me sorprendió sinceramente que Cahrson estuviera allí contigo, no sabía que fueran amigas, desde cuando la conoces  
-un poco más de dos años, lo que pasa es que ella sobrina de una amiga de mi madre y así nos conocimos, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, ambas estudiamos lo mismo  
-ya veo, diseño de modas supongo como te va? -pregunta el muchacho  
-me va muy bien me gusta mucho mi carrera, y tu que estudias?  
-estudio literatura en Harwart, pero no asisto estoy allí para los parciales y finales, también me va muy bien   
-me alegro, bueno entonces nos veremos allá verdad  
-claro si me aseguras que vendrás me quedare hasta entonces hace mucho que no salimos los todos juntos, y sería divertido  
-claro, y por suerte Li y Sakura hablan inglés porque Mary Ann no habla en absoluto idiomas orientales -dijo  
-ya veo, bueno con nosotros no va a tener problemas pero con lo demás si, supongo que igual lo pasara bien  
-eso es lo que me dice ella, bueno ya tengo que cortar, mañana tengo un día atareadisimo y no quiero desvelarme, me dio muchicimo gusto hablar contigo, otro día seguiremos con la platica  
-lo mismo digo Daidouji, nos vemos pronto adiós  
-adiós -Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a terminar su té y darse una ducha   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
--------------------FLASHBACK----------------------  
el reloj despertador sonaba a las 6: 40 a.m y la muchacha apenas si abría los ojos muy somnolienta   
-quiero dormir un rato más -murmuro entre dormida cerrando los ojos por unos minutos para luego abrirlos bien grandes y sentarse de golpe  
-hoy es mi primer día de clases no debo seguir durmiendo -se levanto de golpe también y se dirigió al baño pronto se oyó el sonido de la ducha, salió minutos después envuelta en una toalla, abrió el armario y tomo el uniforme, se vistió y peino solo colocando una hebilla de un lado del cabello se coloco el collar, y para cuando termino de arreglarse salió de la habitación con el portafolio en mano  
-buenos días -dijo Sakura viendo a Yelan y a la abuela desayunando  
-buenos días -dijo Yelan solamente  
-buenos días, querida dormiste bien? -pregunto la abuela  
-muy bien, gracias señora  
-nada de eso abuela y punto -sonrió ella- espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día te ves muy linda vestida así bueno de por si ya eres bonita, si que mi niño tiene buen gusto para las mujeres -rió la anciana  
Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente, una mucama le trajo el desayuno ella lo agradeció y se dispuso a desayunar   
-Syaoran ya desayuno verdad? -pregunto la muchacha de ojos verdes  
-así es Syaoran desayuna muy temprano -respondió Yelan  
-ya veo -dijo ella  
la puerta del desayunador se abrió y Syaoran entro allí  
-buenos días -dijo solamente  
-buenos días Syaoran -dijo su madre  
-buenos días mi niño, justamente hablamos de ti  
-que estaban hablando de mi -dijo el  
-más bien yo le decía a Sakura que tienes muy buen gusto para las mujeres, ya que Sakura es muy bonita  
-abuela.....-murmuró ruborizándose  
-que? -dijo la anciana  
-olvidalo -dijo el se acerco a Sakura y murmuró en su iodo  
-linda dormiste bien?   
-si gracias -sonrió sonrojada- y tu?  
-yo de maravilla y más de solo pensar que te tenía tan cerca  
la mejillas de Sakura se sonrojan notablemente y el sonríe y se incorpora  
-no hacía falta que te levantaras tan temprano -le dijo Syaoran  
-es que no quería llegar tarde -murmura ella  
-lo se pero no te levantes tan temprano, o luego te quedarás dormida en cualquier lado, y no me haré responsables si te duermes en clases y el profesor te regaña -sonrió ruborizando a Sakura  
-no me pasará eso -dijo ella  
-si tu lo dices -dijo el sentándose a su lado- termina ya tu desayuno antes de se te enfríe, yo te espero   
-bueno, oye donde estabas? -pregunto ella  
-en la biblioteca, arreglando algunos papeles encima cuando venía para acá sonó el condenado teléfono, Feng me llamaba para preguntarme la hora de la reunión que tengo hoy pues se realizara aquí  
-aquí y por que?   
-lo que pasa es que están remodelando la casa del jefe de concilio, y me pidió de hacer la reunión aquí  
-ya veo -murmuro  
-a que hora será, Syaoran? -pregunta Yelan   
-a las 6:30 p.m porque lo pregunta madre -dijo el  
-solo que debo decirle a la servidumbre no sea que molesten mientras están en reunión  
-si, esta bien tiene razón -dijo el  
-podemos ir un momento a los jardines? -pregunta Sakura  
-claro aún no es hora vamos -sonrio el, se dirigieron al jardín delantero de la mansión  
-que hermoso es, ayer era algo tarde y no podía ver pero no dejo de asombrarme cada ves que lo veo, es tan lindo, como me encanta sentir la brisa con ese aroma a flores -sonrió ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo la brisa tocar su rostro y ondear su cabello  
-si muy hermoso, al igual que tu -dijo el abrasándola por detrás   
-gracias -se ruborizó- oye sabes una cosa hoy cuando me bañaba tuve una sensación rara es decir me levante y al ver todas mis cosas en la habitación me sentí entraña como nostálgica no se como explicarte y también me paso lo mismo cuando me vestí y me senté a desayunar, nunca te ha pasado?  
-creo que es esta oración encaja perfectamente el dicho no todo es color de rosa, dime un cosa Sakura estas segura de que lo pensaste bien cuando le pediste a tu padre venir a vivir aquí  
-porque me preguntas eso que no te agrado que viniera? -dijo ella mirando el suelo  
-como no me va agradar que vinieras, el corazón me latía tan fuerte de felicidad que no me podía concentrar en nada, quería que el avión llegará de una vez, es solo que tu eres tan mimosa y cariñosa, estas acostumbrada a estar rodeada por ciertas personas que la verdad te costará mucho acostumbrarte a que ya no las veras con la frecuencia que las veías antes, que yo creo que es eso lo que sentiste esta mañana es como que te parece que te falta algo y es eso -sonrió el haciendo que volteara a mirarlo de frente -yo no quiero verte triste ni nada de eso por eso es que te pregunto si estas segura de querer vivir aquí   
-si, si estoy segura además yo te extrañaba mucho y no quería esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano para verte además tal vez no podría venir, y ya espesaba a sentirme un poco sola últimamente, mi papa y mi hermano no están en todo el día y Tomoyo no esta siempre porque ahora acompaña mucho a su madre en sus viajes, no quería decírtelo para no preocuparte o hacerte sentir mal -murmuro abrazándolo fuerte  
-no seas tonta, no digas eso la próxima vez dímelo no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, prométeme que la próxima vez me lo contaras si, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi -dijo el tomándola del rostro  
-claro, te lo prometo, lo siento mucho -dijo Sakura  
-no te disculpes esta bien, oye no te gustaría caminar un rato por los jardines antes de ir al colegio?  
-si me encantaría -sonrió ella mientras empezaban su caminata tomados de las manos, luego de unos minutos había subido al auto de Syaoran e ido al colegio, el joven dejo a Sakura en la administración del establecimiento ya que ella debía dejar un papeles allí, el fue a su salón entro con una expresión muy suave y tranquila  
-buenoa días -dijo Li  
-hola Syaoran como estas? -dijo Kiosuke  
-muy bien y tu? A que se debe la pregunta -dijo sentándose en su lugar  
-yo estoy muy bien, es solo que te vez tan tranquilo y hasta feliz que por eso te pregunto paso algo bueno?  
-si, más que eso diría yo ya lo veras -dijo el joven hechicero  
-si tu lo dices -dijo intrigado Kiosuke  
el profesor entraba y todos guardaron silencio  
-buenos días antes de empezar la clase les presentare a su nueva compañera -el profesor hace a pasar a Sakura- ella viene de Japón y se llama Sakura Kinomoto, pasa a sentarte, atrás y al lado del señor Li en la segunda y tercera fila tiene asientos libres siéntese donde quiera -dijo indicándole el lugar   
Sakura tomo el asiento de al lado de Syaoran y presto atención a la clase   
Para cuando había terminado todos querían averiguar cosas sobre Sakura aunque esta ocupada platicando con Syaoran sentada en la mesa de este, todos la miraron con extrañeza algunas con envidia ó otros con curiosidad... Sakura solo miro hacia el otro lado del banco de Syaoran  
-yo te he visto, eres el muchacho que sale en la foto que tengo de Syaoran, te llamas Kiosuke Takey no es así  
-eh, ah si, no pense que me conocieras, mucho gusto , no sabía que vivías aquí ahora -dijo Kiosuke  
-es que llegue ayer a la noche -sonrió Sakura  
-oh ya veo -dijo el- no me dijiste nada Syaoran  
-a mi también me tomo por sorpresa, ayer a la mañana leí su a-mail en que me avisaba que vendría me lo había mandado anteayer pero yo no lo leí  
-ya veo  
-vamos a almorzar -dijo Syaoran  
-eh bueno -sonrió bajándose de la mesa- nos acompañas Takey  
-sino molesto -dijo el  
-claro que no, verdad Syaoran -sonrió ella  
-claro linda, esta bien -asintió el tomando su almuerzo   
los tres se fueron sin darles oportunidad a los demás de reaccionar ciertamente el termino "Linda" les había extrañado bastante pero luego resolvieron -los varones para ser exactos que eran los interesados en Sakura- que uno de los amigos de Li tenía que ir con ellos para saber que relación había entre Syaoran y la nueva estudiante, Chien fue con ellos, los encontró en un árbol del patio del colegio   
-hola, los puedo acompañar? -pregunto  
-claro, -sonrió Sakura mirando luego a Syaoran quien asintió  
-soy Takeo Chien, me da gusto conocerte  
-a mi también me da gusto conocerte Chien -dijo Sakura  
-"por supuesto pero tontos somos si ella es la que sale en varias fotos de la habitación de Li, es su novia" -suspira Chien pensando -cuando entraste al salón no te reconocí pero yo había visto fotos tuya en la habitación de Li, el nos había dicho que su novia vivía en Japón y que no se veían mucho solo se escribían y esas cosas  
-si así era pero ayer llegue aquí y me quedare a vivir, mi bisabuelo me compro un departamento pero como el edificio esta en construcción vivo en otro lado   
-ah ya veo -asintió el- viniste sola entonces?  
-si mi padre trabaja mucho es decano de la facultad de arqueología de la universidad de Tokyo y mi hermano es medico pediatra ambos están muy ocupados  
-entiendo, no te ha costado acostumbrarte al cambio digo aunque están cerca Japón y China las costumbres son distintas  
-si, pero me acostumbrare no es imposible, Syaoran vivió un tiempo en Japón y se acostumbro muy bien a todo  
-ah entonces de allí se conocen, la verdad me daba curiosidad pero como Li nunca dice nada  
-sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada -dijo seriamente   
-lo se, lo se -dijo el  
-no viste la foto de la niña que tiene entre las otras -dijo Kiosuke- esa es ella también desde esa época se conoces  
-vaya hace años entonces -dijo el muchacho   
el timbre sonó indicando el final del almuerzo  
-tienes practica de fútbol -pregunta Sakura  
-si, no quieres que te acompañe a ver los demás clubes? -pregunto Syaoran mientras caminaban   
-no tu ve a hacer tus cosas además aprovechare para escribirle a mi padre una carta si, puedo acompañarte a la tu practica? -dijo Sakura   
-claro, así luego vamos juntos a clase que nos quedara solo las dos horas de idioma -el sonrió y Sakura se ruborizó  
se dirigieron a la cancha de fútbol......   
-fuimos muy tontos al no darnos cuenta -había dicho Chien   
-de que? -pregunto Souyiro  
-acaso ustedes la conocían? -dijo otro de los muchachos  
-claro! -exclama Chien- ella es la novia Li la vimos en fotos en la habitación de el cuando fuimos a hacer el trabajo del colegio  
-con razón me parecía familiar -replica yang  
-y como la conoce acaso ella ya ha estado aquí -dice uno de sus compañeros  
-me dijo ella que Li vivió en Japón un tiempo cuando eran niños -contesto Chien  
-ya veo, dios porque siempre tendrá tanta suerte -suspira uno de los muchachos  
-ya dejen de hablar de eso que Li viene para acá  
-si claro -dijeron Todos  
  
-------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------  
-oye monstruo vamos a ir, o te quedaras mirando el techo todo el día -suspiro el galeno  
-claro que vamos hermano no tienes porque decirme así -replico saliendo de la habitación  
-vamos Yukito -dijo Sakura  
-claro vamos -dijo el los tres salieron del edificio empezaron a caminar por las concurridas calles de Hong Kong  
-Hong Kong es un cuidad muy bonita -dijo Yukito  
-si así es -sonrió Sakura- quieres conocer el lugar donde trabajo  
-me encantaría, de paso podríamos comer algo, no lo creen   
-ya me parecía raro que no tuvieras hambre Yuki -replico Touya  
-si es que hace horas que no como nada es que no me di cuenta  
-miren es allá, ven el cartel el la otra cuadra ese es el lugar  
-que lugar más grande -dijo Touya  
-y bonito, parece muy concurrido, ahora estas de vacaciones verdad   
-si así es -sonrió ella  
llegaron a allí y se sentaron a comer Sakura pidió un helado, Touya solo tomo un café y Yukito tomo café, comió pastel y unos cuantos helado -_-UUU   
-porque no pides la cuenta así seguimos paseando -dijo Yukito- yo pagare todo   
-no te molestes puedo hacerlo yo -dijo Sakura  
-no yo he comido demasiado, deja que pague aunque sea lo mío -dijo el joven acomodándose las gafas  
-esta bien, pero lo mío lo pagare yo -dijo Sakura, en cuanto pidieron la cuenta Sakura empezó a buscar su billetera en la cartera sin encontrarla   
-pasa algo imouto* porque revuelves así todo -replico su hermano  
-no encuentro mi billetera -dijo ella, tomo el teléfono que sonaba  
-moshi, moshi* habla sakura -dijo ella  
-señorita Sakura, habla Wei de la residencia Li, mi señor me pidió que le avisara que usted ayer olvido su billetera cuando se fue junto con mi señor, a casa de usted, no se lo dije antes porque estuve algo ocupado discúlpeme   
-no se preocupe señor Wei, gracias por avisarme iré más tarde entonces, hasta luego  
-hasta luego señorita que tenga buen día  
-usted también adiós -dijo Sakura guardando su teléfono  
-quien era? -pregunta Syaoran  
-el mayordomo de Syaoran es que me olvide la billetera allá  
-tu no te olvidas la cabeza porque la llevas pegada al cuerpo -dijo en tono de burla Touya  
-oni - chan no me molestes! -exclamo Sakura, pagaron allí y siguieron caminando  
-creo que comprare unos dulces para Kero, porque ya que la billetera no la tienes ahora, se enojará si no le llevamos nada -sonrió Yuki  
-si gracias, Yukito luego te devolveré lo que hayas gastado -dijo la muchacha  
-claro que no , no tienes que hacerlo -dijo el entrando a una dulcería   
-le gusta cualquier tipo de dulce así que el que le compres estarás bien, toma cualquiera que de seguro le gustará -dijo Sakura  
-esta bien entonces le llevaremos unos cuantos chocolates, y algunas galletitas dulces, quieres que compre algo para que tengas en tu casa  
-si tu quieres, por mi no te molestes -dijo la muchacha  
-no es molestia -repico Yukito, luego de comprar algunos bombones, chocolates, galletitas para Kero, compraron algunas cosas para ellos pagaron entre Yukito y Touya -muy a pesar de este ultimo-   
-kero se pondrá muy contento con todo lo que le compramos -sonrió Yuki  
-si de seguro los estará -dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles chinas mirándolo todo a su alrededor   
-oye Kajui* donde esta ese peluche tuyo, porque no vino contigo? -dijo Touya  
-no me digas así hermano!!!! Y Kero esta en el penhause en el que se hospeda Eriol Jugando a los video juegos con Spinel   
-se han hecho bueno amigos -dijo Yuki  
-eso decimos Syaoran y yo, pero Kero dice que no es así que en realidad Spinel es su rival, pero ciertamente yo creo que es solo que no quiere admitir que son amigos, ya sabes como es Kero -dijo la joven hechicera  
-si vaya que lo se, ya es más de mediodía, porque no vas a buscar tu billetera, que nosotros compraremos algunas cosas más y nos volveremos a casa -dijo Yukito  
-no acompáñenme y luego volvemos los 3 juntos  
-estas seguro de que no molestamos?  
-por supuesto, vamos además Syaoran a esta hora esta ocupado y apenas si podrás atenderme  
-pues yo no deseo ir a casa de ese gaki* -refunfuño Touya  
-Touya no seas maleducado, no deberías decirle así  
-olvidalo Yukito, mi hermano no cambiará jamás, vamos a tomas un taxi para ir a casa de Syaoran les parece  
-no sabía que los kajui se cansaban de caminar  
-no estoy cansada es solo que la casa de Syaoran esta un poco retirada de este lugar y tal ves tardemos si vamos caminando  
-para que te quieres apurar, mientras menos vea a ese gaki mejor -dijo su hermano sarcásticamente  
-oni - chan!!!!!!!!! -grito ella  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-bueno creo entonces puedo dar por terminada esta reunión   
-así es señor Li, nos retiramos, que tenga usted un buen día -dijo uno de los ansiamos de concilio levantándose de su asiento  
-si, si me lo permite preguntar como esta su salud, supe que días atrás sufrió un desmayo, pero no fue nada grave -dijo otro de ello solo que bastante más joven  
-y fue solo eso Segawa, un desmayo, me encuentro muy bien ahora gracias por su preocupación  
-no tiene nada que agradecer, adiós, nos veremos otro día   
-hasta luego señor Li  
-adios señor Li, buen día -dijeron los demás retirándose, Syaoran suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose algo cansado, salió de allí y se dirigió a una de las salas  
-madre y Wei? -pregunto el joven  
-salío de la casa por un encargue mío  
-ya veo -dijo acercándose a uno de los comunicadores   
-Ling? -dijo le orientsl joven  
-si señor -se escucho la voz de una criada  
-que alguien me traiga un té a mi escritorio en la biblioteca por favor  
-si señor , enseguida se lo llevan -dijo ella  
Syaoran se incorporó y se camino hacia la puerta  
-como estuvo la reunión -dijo Yelan  
-bien en lo que cabe, al menos no se extendió demasiado -respondió con seriedad  
-ya veo, no vas a cambiarte antes de seguir con tu cosas  
-no lo haré después estoy un poco atrasado, con permiso madre -dijo el joven saliendo del lugar  
camino hacia la biblioteca y entro en ella pues aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, y sobre todo muchos documentos que firmar cosa que no le agradaba demasiado pero al fin y al cabo era parte de su trabajo   
-Shyao, a menos que sea importante no me pases la llamadas ni nada de eso si, tengo demasiados papeles que revisar y firmar y no quiero retrasarme más  
-si señor, como usted diga llámeme en cuanto termine para poderlos archivar como corresponde -respondio el joven de violetas ojos  
-si claro -dijo entrando a su oficina  
se sentó pesadamente en su confortable asiento suspirando por lo pesado que le resultaba estar firmando tantos papeles  
habían pasado unos veinte minutos, cuando Shyao le aviso que tenía un llamada importante por lo que dejo lo que hacía para atender la llamada  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-aquí es? -pregunto el joven de gafas  
-si esta es la mansión Li, -dijo Sakura  
-y quien rayos son esos sujetos que están parados en la puerta -dijo Touya  
-son guardias de seguridad, hay como 10 ó más rodeando la mansión además de las barreras mágicas que lo protegen  
-ese tipo con el que sales es un poco paranoico creo yo -murmuro Touya nuevamente  
-no es así además siempre ha estado todo eso es que en la mansión hay cosas de valor y además es un peligro que algún hechicero con malas intenciones entrara en la mansión   
-Sakura tiene razón a mi no me parece exagerado , dado lo enorme que es la residencia -opino Yukito a lo que Touya rezongo un poco, se acercaron a la puerta y el guardia como de costumbre pidió que abrieran la puerta, empezaron a caminar por el jardín de la mansión que parecía interminable   
-Dios, cuando vamos a termina de caminar por este jardín ya estoy harto -refunfuño Touya  
-oni -chan a ti nada te viene bien, por todo protestas ya estamos por llegar a la entrada  
-pues yo estoy muy a gusto el jardín es muy hermoso, dime Sakura por detrás de la casa también hay jardín? -pregunto Yukito con amabilidad  
-así es pero además detrás de la casa hay un gran piscina es muy bonita también hay sombrillas y reposeras   
-ya veo -dijo sonriendo  
para cuando llegaron Wei los atendió  
-buenos días señorita Sakura   
-buenos días Wei, esta Syaoran no? Ó se fue a algún lado  
-no, mi señor esta en la casa, pase por favor  
-gracias, el es mi hermano Touya y un amigo nuestro Yukito no se si lo conoces ya  
-creo haberlos visto algunas ves cuando usted era niña, buenos días mucho gusto soy Wei mayordomo de la familia Li   
-buenos días, si creo que recordarlo yo también pero ciertamente no su nombre, me da gusto conocerlo también  
-buenos días -solo dijo el hermano de Sakura  
-siganme el amo Syaoran esta en la biblioteca -dijo el mayordomo subieron las escaleras y pasaron por varios pasillo hasta llegar al lugar, al entras a la sala anterior a la oficina de Syaoran, vieron a Shyao realizando sus labores  
-joven Shyao podría decirle al amo li que la señorita Sakura esta aquí -dijo Wei- les traeré un té con su permiso  
-bueno días señorita Sakura, mi señor esta atendiendo una llamada telefónica, porque no toma asiento y lo espera  
-claro Shyao, buenos días -dijo sonriendo- ah! Ellos son mi hermano Touya y un amigo nuestro Yukito  
-mucho gusto - dijo el joven inclinándose por un momento -soy Shyao Himatsu secretario de Li Syaoran  
-mucho gusto joven Himatsu, de seguro ya se lo habrán dicho pero tiene un gran parecido al joven Hiragisawa  
-si, si me lo han dicho señor Tsukishiro y creo que tiene mucha razón -dijo el muchacho y se sentó nuevamente, Wei entró les dejo el té y se marcho   
-Shyao, has pasar a Sakura si? -dijo Syaoran por el comunicador  
-si señor -dijo el- pase señorita  
-gracias Shyao, me esperan? -dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano y a Yukito   
-claro, no te preocupes ve -dijo Yukito  
-pero no tengas esperando una hora -murmuro Touya  
-no le hagas caso -dijo Yukito  
Sakura asintió sonriendo y entro a la biblioteca, se acerco a Syaoran dándole la vuelta al escritorio y sentó sobre el  
-comoda? -pregunto el, viendo como ella se acomodaba allí   
-si mucho -sonrió sonrojada -tenía ganas de verte  
-yo también, se que es exagerado decirlo pero te extrañaba ya, será que como último tiempo nos hemos dejado de ver hasta por casi dos semanas, que no quiero dejar de verte ni un día aunque sea por un momento -murmuro el- y por cierto que te trae aquí a esta hora  
-porque me lo preguntas, acaso hice mal en venir, solo vine por mi   
billetera -contesto ella  
-como va ha estar mal si te dije que yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte es solo que me extraña la hora, pero ya me dijiste que es por la billetera  
-si, y además así me quedo unos cuantos minutos, aunque vine con mi hermano y Yukito porque fuimos a caminar por el centro les mostré un poco la ciudad, Yukito me dijo que no me preocupara que ello me esperan  
-esta bien -sonrió el- la billetera esta en mi habitación asi que después vamos por ella   
-si, y ahora que me doy cuenta porque llevas el traje ceremonial tuviste una reunión recién?  
-si, hará 20'y como tengo tanto trabajo no me fui a cambiar todavía -responde el  
-si estas tan ocupado, tal ves debería volver en otro momento   
-no para nada, quédate aunque sea un momento -dijo dejando la lapicera y rodeando a Sakura con sus brazos  
-dime, dormiste bien anoche?  
-si, muy bien...solo que...  
-solo que, que? -pregunto el  
-no nada olvídalo  
-no dímelo por favor  
-es solo que cada día me extraña más ese sueño -suspiro- ya se lo conté a Kero y lo único que me dijo es que lo mejor sería que le preguntara a las carta pero no se si hacerlo  
-porque no, tal ves te quites de duda  
-si pero, hace tanto que no lo hago que me da un poco de miedo, y si las cartas me dices que algo va a pasar, yo estoy un poco fuera de practica en asuntos de magia   
-eso no importa lo pensarás luego de que leas las carta ciertamente yo creo que deberías hacerlo  
-tu lo crees?  
-claro que lo creo, es más si quieres puedes hacerlo aquí porque hay sellos y ciertos conjuros mágicos que te ayudarán, y también mi aura esta impregnada aquí porque es donde practico mi magia, si?   
-esta bien -sonrió ella- luego lo haré entonces   
-eso espero -toscos golpes interrumpieron la conversación y el serio Touya entro  
-Kajui, Yuki y yo ya no vamos, el dice que te quedes pues ya nos mostraste la ciudad para poder guiarnos más ó menos, solo no llegue tarde al departamento   
-Touya no tienes que decirle nada de eso no te parece que esta un poco grande para ello -dijo Yukito  
-callate Yuki   
-disculpa la intromisión Li, buenos días, no te preocupes por nosotros, además Kero tal ves llegue y exigirá sus dulces  
-como quieran , si no lo acompaño   
-no esta bien, y no te preocupes por lo que gaste e esto no tienes que devolvérmelo  
-seguro? -puedo devolvértelo, no hay problema  
-no Sakura esta bien, no vemos luego, adiós Li  
-adiós y no te preocupes, no me molesta que entren aquí  
Yukito sonrió y arrastro al malhumorado Touya fuera del lugar  
-bueno, me acompañas a mi habitación, así me cambio y además te doy la billetera  
-si claro -dijo ella se levantaron y salieron del lugar  
-Shyao puedes retirar los papeles que ya firme faltan algunos pero es que me voy a cambiar después vuelvo   
-claro, mi señor no se preocupes -dijo Shyao se levanto de su asiento y entro a la oficina de Syaoran  
s+s entraron a la habitación  
-espérame un minuto si? -dijo el  
-claro -dijo ella sonriendo el entró al baño y efectivamente enseguida salió  
-no quieres escuchar música   
-si claro esta bien -dijo ella  
-me extraña que no lo hayas puesto, aún sigues pensativa  
-un poco pero no te preocupes, mejor podré música y dejo de pensar en esas cosas -sonrió dirigiéndose al equipo de música  
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte CANDY   
(Tip Tap, El amor siempre es dulce)  
Furuutsu no you ni Tasty   
(como fruta, delicioso sabe)  
  
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY   
(Cada día es como un Domingo)  
  
-y esa canción? -sonrió el -por que me parece que la conozco   
-es de un cd que me regalo Tomoyo hace tiempo cuando éramos niñas sabíamos cantar eso, no es tierna -dijo ella  
  
Yawatenaide My Heart  
(no confundas mi corazón.)  
Ame agari no machi e to dekake you  
(Después de la lluvia, afuera, a la ciudad vamos)  
  
Baburugamu to koukishin o kukuramase   
(inflemos la goma de mascar y nuestra curiosidad)  
  
-la canción ó tu? -pregunto sonriendo ante el rubor en rostro de ella mientras se acomodaban en el sillón más grande de allí recostándose  
-no seas tonto -dijo sonrojada- hablo de la canción  
-lo se tu no eres de las personas que me preguntaría eso, amor y la canción si es mi bonita y tierna, te veías muy linda cuando la cantabas cuando éramos niños  
  
Mizu tamari ni utsutta blue blue sky   
(el charco de agua refleja el cielo azul)  
Namida mo kittokawaku yo jelly bean   
(lágrimas por cierto, como gomitas de jalea)  
Ah Pasuteru no hizashi nishiawase mo   
(Ah... Pastel ilumina el Sol)  
  
-acaso me escuchaste alguna ves?  
El asintió sonrojándose  
-yo siempre me sabía sentar arriba de los arboles y desde allí a veces escuchaba las conversaciones que tenías con tus amigas, es que siempre me sentaba en algún árbol cercano así te veía, de esa forma me entere de lo de los ositos de felpa  
-ya veo -dijo mirando el oso que estaba en el escritorio de el   
  
Akubi shiteru yukkuri to aruki masho  
(dias felices, también tristes, tengo  
caminemos hacia el frente, lento)  
  
Ah ah ah ah Tip Tap   
(Ah Ah Ah Ah, Tip Tap,)  
  
Marude yume miru CANDY   
(Son nuestros sueños como dulce)  
  
-por cierto -dijo el  
-por cierto qu....-no alcanzo a decir la palabra pues el se los había tapado con beso, para cuando sus labios estuvieron libres a escasos centímetros  
-por cierto -vuelve a decir sonriendo- aún no te había dado siquiera un beso -dijo el besando nuevamente sus labios con más tranquilidad   
-no sabes que bien me esta haciendo el quedarme un momento aquí acostado  
-así que si yo no venía, tu no descansabas  
-si lo iba a hacer pero después -sonrió, rozando el cabello de ella con la mano  
  
Hoohareba sugu ni Happy   
(nos llenamos de ellos y felices)  
Good-bye totemo U2 na MONDAY   
(Adiós a cada depresivo Lunes)  
Aseranaide My Dream  
(no desvanezcas mi sueño.)  
-además no es lo mismo descansar solo que contigo koishi  
-porque no? -pregunto inocentemente  
-porque no es lo mismo simplemente, mi amor adoro tu compañía  
-yo también -dijo acurrucándose al cuerpo de el- a mi también me gusta mucho esta contigo....  
Nayami koto wa Berii no Jamu tsukete   
(Sobre nuestras molestias, mermelada de fresa esparcir)  
Sukoshi sameta Miruku Tii de nomi hosou   
(disminuirlas con un ligeramente frío té con leche)  
Uinku suru yozora no Shinin' Star   
(Titila de noche en el cielo una brillante estrella)  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
NOTAS: Oyaho yaa! A todos una ves más me tarde mucho pero bueno que le voy a hacer en fin, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y no les haya resultado muy pesado los flashback es que quería que vieran las cosas que pasaron cuando ella recién llegó a China.  
Sobre las canciones la primera es Tenshi no yubikiri (la promesa de un angel) de Kareshi Kanojio no jijiou más conocida como Kare Kano (cuya traducción serías las cosas de el y de ella) y la segunda es Fruits candy (dulce fruta) y creería que es el tercer ending de Card Captor Sakura   
  
Oni - chan*: significa hermano mayor por lo que yo se  
Gomen*: perdón  
Anata*: cariño  
Ying Fa*: es el nombre de Sakura en chino, ya que Sakura significa flor de cerezo en japones, Ying fa lo es en chino.  
Imouto*: hermana menor  
Moshi, moshi*: hola, es más la forma que tienen ellos para contestar el teléfono   
Kajui: monstruo  
Gaki: mocoso  
Bueno como sabes quien quiera dejarme un comentario, critica , duda ó lo que fuera puede hacerlo a mis mail: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
Nos vemos, saludos  
Matte ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	7. Fiebre, visitas y mas recuerdos

capitulo 7: fiebre, visitas.......... y más recuerdos   
  
  
  
-su cumpleaños?  
  
-si es el 13 de Julio por si lo olvidaste, espero que esta vez me puedas acompañar, desde que terminamos la preparatoria que no lo vez y siempre surge algo por lo que no puedes acompañarme  
  
-no es que yo no haya querido acompañarte y lo sabes, además nunca me olvido de su cumpleaños   
  
-por eso , espero que nada pase esta vez así puedes venir  
  
-lo se tratare de ir esta vez  
  
-entonces se que no iras -suspiro la muchacha- porque cuando empiezas así ya se que no vendrás conmigo empiezo a pensar que ya no es tu amigo porque siempre encuentras una excusa para no ir  
  
-no es así si somos amigo es solo que......  
  
-es solo que, que? -pregunto la joven  
  
-pues....me da un poco de vergüenza -murmuro el  
  
-y porque!? -exclama extrañada  
  
-antes iba como su amigo, pero ahora como tu novio me da un poco de pena que quieres que te diga......  
  
-no digas tonterías una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra  
  
-lo se pero yo no le he dicho nada y tu me dices que nadie lo ha hecho  
  
-y que? El ya lo sabe  
  
-si? Pero si tu.....  
  
-si ya se lo que dije pero es que a Syaoran no hace falta que alguien se lo diga, es el jefe de la Dinastía Li, y como tal sabe todo con respecto a ella -contesto la muchacha  
  
-entonces me dará aún más pena -murmuro el joven de oscuros ojos verdes  
  
-ciertamente eres extraño a veces no puedo creer que alguien tan desfachatado como tu pueda ser tan penoso en ocasiones -el joven encogió los hombros   
  
-eres todo un caso -la muchacha rió el joven sonrió algo sonrojado  
  
-te prometo ir creo que sino pensara que ya no somos amigos -dijo el joven  
  
-y me parece que si -hizo una pausa- ya nos llegaron las invitaciones, y aunque la fiesta es por la noche yo siempre llegó a la mañana, hace como ocho meses que no veo a mis familiares de allá, tengo que enviar un mail a Syaoran para decirle a que hora llegaremos si?  
  
-si claro -contesto el joven  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-la joven abrió los ojos somnolienta y para cuando miro el reloj dio salto levantándose de la cama   
  
-Kami* ya son más de las 11:00 a.m como pude quedarme dormida hasta esta hora menos mal que estoy en vacaciones -suspira la joven, entra al baño y sale momentos después ya lista para desayunar pero cuando se dirige a la cocina esta estaba vacía al igual que el resto de la casa solo encontró una nota que decía:  
  
"Kajiu: como eres una dormilona de lo peor, te tuve que dejar esta nota, me fui con Yukito a comprar unas cosas, te deje el desayuno y Yuki te hizo el almuerzo esta en la mesada es que no se a que hora volvemos"   
  
  
  
Touya.  
  
Pd: el peluche vino con nosotros.  
  
-que odioso eres hermano, porque me quede dormida un día no quiere decir que sea una dormilona -murmura la joven de ojos verdes sentándose a desayunar, el teléfono sonó luego  
  
-Moshi, moshi habla Kinomoto  
  
-Hola Sakura, habla Syaoran te llame cerca de las 10:00 a.m pero no contestaste  
  
-es que aún dormía -murmuro avergonzada  
  
-a esa hora acaso te acostaste muy tarde anoche ó te sentías mal  
  
-no lo se, anoche no me acosté tan tarde como para quedarme dormida hasta esta hora, recién me levanto  
  
-Estas segura que no tienes nada no te estarás enfermando? -pregunto el  
  
-no estoy bien, de verdad anata* -respondió   
  
-te creeré por ahora, solo espero que luego no caigas enferma -dijo Syaoran preocupado  
  
-no empieces con tus exageraciones   
  
-que me habrás querido decir -dijo el sonriendo  
  
-nada en especial -respondio Sakura  
  
-lo dudo  
  
-Syaoran!!  
  
El solo rió y dijo luego  
  
-esta sola verdad?  
  
-como lo supiste -dijo ella algo intrigada  
  
-porque si tu hermano estuviera allí, estaría gritando como de costumbre  
  
-y Yukito tratando de que deje de así hacer escándalo verdad?  
  
-así es Koi, así es -respondió el joven  
  
-cuando me levante encontré una nota de mi hermano diciendo donde estarían  
  
-ya veo, entonces luego iré antes de que tu 'simpático' hermano aparezca -murmuro sarcásticamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra simpático  
  
-me encantaría, ayer no nos vimos por lo que te veo desde ante ayer al mediodía  
  
-lo se, te he extrañado mucho, aunque suene exagerado -suspiro el oriental hechicero  
  
-no es así porque lo dices? -pregunto Sakura  
  
-olvídalo, luego te cuento -hizo una pausa- luego voy para allá ai*, te quiero mucho, nos vemos  
  
-yo también, nos vemos -ella se sonrojo y apago el celular, tomando el plato y la taza donde había desayunado la deja para lavar y se dispone a hacer la limpieza de la casa   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-así que el 13 de Julio es el cumpleaños de el? -dijo la rubia muchacha  
  
-si que coraje que lleguemos a Hong Kong el 15 al mediodía, Li es una gran amigo mío al igual que Hiragisawa y me hubiera gustado estar   
  
-a propósito de el, es verdad lo que me dijiste de el la otra vez?   
  
-sobre Hiragisawa? -dijo la muchacha de oscuros cabellos a lo que su amiga asintió   
  
-si hasta los 14 ó 15 años más o menos como te dije antes, el me gustaba pero solo eso un gusto porque paso pronto, nunca le dije nada por suerte y me alegro porque sino ahora sentiría mucha vergüenza -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-no te culpo era muy atractivo si mal no recuerdo  
  
-y tu que me decía que no lo habías tratado pero al parecer ya le habías echado el ojo -rio la joven  
  
-oh vamos el que me parezca bonito no quiere decir nada que mal pensada eres -dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño  
  
-es que de ti podría esperar cualquier cosa  
  
-que me habrás querido decir -murmuro Cahrson  
  
-no, nada olvídalo -sonrió Daidouji, su celular comenzó a sonar y esta lo contesto  
  
-if, hello? (si, hola)  
  
-Tomoyo? Me alegra oírte - se escucho la dulce voz de su amiga  
  
-Sakura! Me alegra escuchar tu voz hacia tiempo que quería platicar contigo, como estas? estoy tan contenta de que me llamaras -dijo con entusiasmo  
  
-esto muy bien, y también estoy muy contenta de poder platicar contigo, espero llamado demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano es que no se como es eso de la diferencia horaria entre China Y Estados Unidos -dijo la joven de castaños cabellos  
  
-y aquí ya es medianoche...pero no te preocupes ya que yo acostumbro a trasnochar cuando no tengo que levantarme temprano  
  
-esta bien, y dime como estas tu? Como te va en la universidad  
  
-yo estoy muy bien y en la Uni. Me va muy bien, pronto empezaran mis vacaciones y estaré por allá lo que si me temo que no podré estar para el cumpleaños de Li ya que mis vacaciones empiezan el mismo 13 pero no conseguimos pasaje hasta el 14 y estaremos por allá el 15 al mediodía   
  
-bueno no te preocupes, y hablando de Syaoran me dijo que podían quedarse en la mansión si querían porque en mi departamento están mi hermano y Yukito y así no tienen que quedarse en un hotel  
  
-estas segura de que podremos quedarnos allí? No quiero causarle molestias -pregunto  
  
-claro, no te digo que el me lo dijo  
  
-esta bien dile que se lo agradezco  
  
-se lo diré, y las iremos a buscar al aeropuerto si?  
  
-me encantaría.....ah oye y como esta Meilling hace tanto que no hablo con ella  
  
-ella esta bien, vendrá para el cumpleaños de Syaoran y se quedará un tiempo creo  
  
-ya veo que bueno, entonces también podré verla cuando vaya   
  
-claro a ella también le agradará volver a verte te lo aseguro   
  
-bueno...y cambiando de tema, sabes una cosa? me has dejado sorprendida con el largo de tu cabello nunca pense que lo dejarías crecer tanto te queda muy bonito  
  
-muchas gracias Tomoyo -dijo apenada- tu también estas muy bonita  
  
-gracias -sonrió la joven- la verdad ha sido toda una alegría que no hayamos podido comunicar pues siempre nos desencontrabamos cuando tu llamabas yo no estaba y te atendía Mary, cuando yo llamaba me atendía siempre el contestador ó estaba apagado tu celular y nunca podríamos platicar  
  
-ya lo creo, era toda una complicación   
  
-y dime donde esta Li ahora, esta contigo?   
  
-no esta trabajando, la verdad no lo veo desde anteayer al mediodía   
  
-dejame adivinar, ya lo extrañas mucho -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-si...bueno -murmuro ruborizada- a veces pasamos más tiempo sin vernos pero aunque solo sea un día lo extraño  
  
-no lo dudaría nunca, desde que te conozco que eres muy dulce y mimada y creo que siempre lo serás -ríe la joven  
  
-no me digas eso que Syaoran me apena bastante ya con las cosa que me dice  
  
-me gustaría saber que lo que te dice para que te apene tanto -rio la joven Daidouji nuevamente  
  
-Tomoyo! -exclama Sakura sonrojándose otra vez cosa que Tomoyo se dio cuanta aunque no la viera  
  
-eres todo un caso Sakura nos has cambiando nada en estos años y no sabes cuanto me alegra  
  
Sakura siente que tocan el timbre en su departamento  
  
-Tomoyo seguimos platicando luego porque siento que tocan el timbre, me envías un e-mail o déjame un mensaje si no me encuentras de cuando podremos seguir charlando si, nos vemos, mándale saludos a tu amiga que siempre es tan gentil cuando hablamos por teléfono  
  
-se lo diré hasta luego Sakura me agrado mucho platicar contigo   
  
-a mi también, hasta luego  
  
Sakura apago el celular y cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa para atender la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar  
  
-ya voy! -grito Sakura llegando a la puerta en cuanto abrió se ruborizó fuertemente  
  
-que pasa llegó en mal momento o te has levanto con el pie izquierdo -sonríe Syaoran ante el rubor de ella  
  
-gomen ne Syaoran no quise gritarte   
  
-olvidalo, no tiene importancia -sonrió el - pudo pasar?  
  
Ella volvió a sonrojarse y lo hizo pasar, el se acerco a ella y luego de besarle la mejilla, se dirigieron a la cocina, se sentaron en las silla de allí  
  
-quieres algo de beber?   
  
-un té, si no te molesta y me acompañas -sonrió  
  
-claro -dijo ella sonriendo con su habitual dulzura- sabes, recién hable por teléfono con Tomoyo  
  
-que bueno, y te dijo cuando vendría?  
  
-si el 15 de Julio, me dijo que le disculparas el no poder estar para tu cumpleaños en esta ocasión que vendrá de visita, pero te mando saludos  
  
-bueno, cuando la llames nuevamente, agrádeseles los saludos, y dile que no se preocupe ni moleste por lo de mi cumpleaños, por cierto le dijiste que pueden quedarse en la mansión verdad?  
  
-si, al principio no quería aceptar para no causarte molestias pero luego acepto y dijo en te lo agradeciera mucho, también me pregunto por Meilling  
  
-y hablando de ella recién recibí un e - mail de ella donde me dice cuando llegara, será pasado mañana por la mañana  
  
-esta vez vendrá sola o con el -pregunto la joven de ojos verdes  
  
-y... ella dijo que el prometio venir esta vez, que no iba a faltar pero no lo creeré demasiado, al menos hasta que los vea, y solo espero que no diluvie por la presencia de el   
  
-no seas tan sarcástico -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-y que quieres que te diga desde que terminamos la preparatoria que no pone un pie en Hong Kong  
  
-lo se pero si Meiling dijo que el prometio venir, debe ser así, no creo que rompa su promesa.  
  
-supongo que si, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, y dime que has estado haciendo?  
  
-nada en especial, porque lo preguntas -sonríe ella  
  
-porque tu hermoso rostro luce pálido y cansado -el sonríe algo apenado y ella se sonroja   
  
-bueno es que me levante muy tarde y eso no me hace bien  
  
-esta segura que solo es eso, no se aunque te note pálida tu piel esta demasiado tibia como si hubieras estado expuesta al sol o no se en algún lugar que estuviese muy caliente, no te estará subiendo la temperatura  
  
-estoy bien, pero me quedaré aquí, no saldré si eso quieres   
  
-tan solo quiero que te cuides, es todo lo que deseo -sonrió el  
  
-lo se, y dime, no estabas muy ocupado ahora o si? Quería que vinieras pero quisiera que te retrases con tus cosas -murmuro ella tomando el ultimo sorbo de té   
  
-no te preocupes, Shyao fue a dejar unos papeles a unos de los del concilio y cuando vuelva me llamará, porque hasta que vuelva no puedo hacer nada más porque los papeles que faltan ser revisados aún no los ha ordenado -sonríe el rozando la mejilla de ella con el dorso de la mano - oye porque no vamos al comedor, nos sentamos en los sillones y escuchamos un poco de música   
  
-esta bien -dijo ella- que quieres que escuchemos?  
  
-lo que quieras estará bien   
  
-bueno -dijo ella fue a su habitación por un CD y lo coloco en el equipo de música, luego se dirigió al sillón y se sentó al lado de Syaoran  
  
Yoru no sora ni matataku  
  
(En el cielo de noche, un destello)  
  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
  
(Las lejanas estrellas de oro)  
  
Yuube yume de miageta  
  
(El mismo color que el de la pequeña ave)  
  
Kotori to onaji iro  
  
(Que miré en mi sueño ayer en la noche)  
  
-canción bonita -murmuro Syaoran pasando los brazos por la cintura de ella, la apoyo contra su cuerpo para luego acomodarse mejor en el sillón  
  
-si, todas las canciones que Tomoyo grabó en ese Cd para mi cuando vine a vivir aquí son muy bonitas, algunas son las que ella cantaba, otras las que solíamos cantar juntas de niñas, y otras me traen nostalgias y recuerdo pero todas por una u otra cosa me gustan muchos -se sonrió ella mimosamente, rozando la mejilla de el contra la suya   
  
-te apenas y hasta te enojas pero realmente eres una mimada, y adoro esa expresión en tu rostro al igual que cuando me miras con tus tiernos ojos -sonríe el con algo de vergüenza   
  
-no sigas que me da mucha vergüenza -dijo ella ruborizada  
  
-es que me encanta hacerte sonrojar -rié el  
  
-ah!!! entonces lo haces a propósito  
  
  
  
Nemurenu yoru ni  
  
(En la noche sin dormir)  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
(Canto ésta canción sola)  
  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
  
(Junto con el soplante viento)  
  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
  
(Vuelo montada en mis pensamientos)  
  
-y....tal vez, tu que crees?? -le pregunto el mirándola con sus penetrante ojos color chocolate  
  
-que eres muy malo, por hacerme sonrojar tanto -rió ella acomodándose en el hombro de el  
  
-oh porque soy siempre el malo -dijo el deslizando sus manos sobre el cabellos de ella- tu también me haces apenar a veces  
  
-para vengarme -sonríe ella  
  
-ah... claro Koi -sonríe también- por cierto te gustaron las flores que te envíe ayer  
  
-si mucho, muchas gracias, fue un precioso detalle, adoro las flores de Sakura*  
  
la pose en un florero en mi habitación  
  
-me alegro, en realidad yo iba a traértelas, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podría venir y por eso hice que te las enviaran al menos  
  
-siempre tiene tan lindos detalle para mi, te lo agradezco mucho, siempre eres tan dulce y atento conmigo   
  
-por supuesto, eres mi prometida y te quiero mucho -sonrió   
  
-sabes me apena mucho cuando lo dices así, creo que no me puedo hacer mucho a la idea de que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio ya -dijo sonrojada  
  
-se que para ti es extraño pero para mi familia es algo muy común, mis hermanas también se comprometieron años antes de casarse por que mi madre así lo quiso  
  
-si, tus hermanas me lo dijeron alguna vez, pero igual me apena -murmuro ella  
  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
  
(En el cielo de noche, los destellos)  
  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
  
(La distante luna de plata)  
  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
  
(Del mismo color que la rosa salvaje)  
  
Nobara to onaji iro  
  
(Que estaba floreciendo en mi sueño ayer en la noche)  
  
-sabes una cosa? -dijo ella- anoche tuve el mismo sueño  
  
-el mismo?, te refieres a ese que veías mucha sangre y todo eso  
  
-así es, pero hubo algo extraño, no se pero esta vez vi varias sombras de personas que peleaban, sentí el sonido de espadas al chocar, podría decir que casi sentí la sangre caer por mi cuerpo , fue algo muy desagradable  
  
-y tu me decías que no sabías porque te habías levantado tan tarde, con lo que te asustaste con ese sueño de seguro tardaste en volverte a dormir   
  
-tal vez pero no entiendo porque veo esas cosas en mis sueños  
  
-no lo se Sakura, pero todo tiene un porque, eso puedo asegurártelo yo creo que deberías hacer lo que te dije la otra vez   
  
-la otra vez? -pregunta ella   
  
el no pudo evitar sonreír por el gracioso gesto de ella al mirarle confundida  
  
-que pasa? -pregunto ella esta vez  
  
-nada, y lo que te dije la otra vez es que se lo preguntaras a las cartas  
  
-ah, si tal vez tengas razón mañana lo haré si?   
  
-y por que mañana y no hoy?  
  
-porque solo te veré un rato tal vez y no quiero perderlo en ponerme a leer las cartas, y además quiero que este Kero  
  
-esta bien, tienes razón sino se preocupara si siente tu magia, pensara que algo malo te paso  
  
-si, por eso -se sonrió  
  
-Sakura, quedémonos un rato aquí recostados, si? Me preocupa que pueda subirte temperatura  
  
-no es para tanto, estoy bien -murmuro ella  
  
-igual por las dudas, hazme ese favor, onegai* Koi -dijo el acerco los labios a sus mejilla y labios luego sintiéndolos no solo suaves sino también mucho más tibios de lo usual   
  
-esta bien -dijo ella sonrojándose- además a ti también te hará bien descansar  
  
Yasashii yoru ni  
  
(En la noche cortesana)  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
(Canto ésta canción sola)  
  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
  
(Déjame cantar contigo mañana)  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte  
  
(Montada en las alas de mis sueños)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-que pasa Eriol - kun porque tan pensativo? -dijo Nakuru acercándole una taza de té  
  
-gracias -dijo el sonriendo- no me pasa nada, es solo algo que me inquieta  
  
-a ti, no me hagas reír -bromeó Nakuru a lo que Eriol rió   
  
-aunque no lo creas es así, antes no le había tomado demasiada importancia pero ahora realmente me inquieta ese sueño   
  
-un sueño, sobre que? -pregunto la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon   
  
-es sobre mi vida anterior, y sobre un libro que no herede como reencarnación de Clow, tengo que preguntarle a Li, tal vez lo tenga su familia  
  
-si es un libro que perteneció al mago Clow puede ser después de todo la familia de el es pariente de tu anterior encarnación por parte materna  
  
-así es, por eso le llamare ahora tal vez lo encuentre y pueda preguntarle cuando podemos hablar porque he comprobado que el es alguien por demás ocupado, a veces hasta me recuerda a mi padre -dijo el joven Inglés tomando su celular   
  
-si?, habla Li -escucho el  
  
-hola soy Eriol, como estas?  
  
-bien, estoy bien, que pasa?  
  
-dime, estas ocupado ahora?  
  
-no precisamente  
  
-puedo ir para allá tengo que hablar contigo, es importante  
  
-bueno, es que ahora no estoy en mi casa -dijo Li  
  
-y donde estas, no me digas que estas en alguna reunión   
  
-para nada, además dejo el celular cuando voy a una reunión para que no haya interrupciones, ahora estoy en el departamento de Sakura estoy esperando que Shyao me llame porque lo envíe ha entregar unos papeles, porque no vienes acá  
  
-podría ser pero es que.....  
  
-y si no te llamó cuando este en la mansión, para que no vayas al vicio a cualquier hora que tal vez no me encuentres  
  
-si me parece mejor, llámame tu si, hasta luego, nos vemos  
  
-si, claro, hasta luego  
  
Eriol corto la llamada y se puso de pie guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su saco dijo   
  
-voy a salir a caminar Nakuru quieres acompañarme  
  
-si me encantaría, y Suppy vendrá?  
  
-no lo creo se quedo dormido hace rato hoy se levanto muy temprano y de seguro estaba con sueño, dejémoslo que duerma la siesta  
  
-esta bien, vamos entonces! -dijo con entusiasmo, Eriol sonrió simplemente le parecía muy gracioso el comportamiento de su guardiana a veces parecía que en ves de 27 tenía 6 ú 8 años.  
  
Al salir del hotel y no bien caminaron apenas dos cuadras Nakuru grito efusivamente  
  
-Touya!!! -acto seguido estaba colgada del galeno   
  
-suéltame Akisuki cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que no me gusta que hagas eso -dijo enojado  
  
-hasta enfadado eres guapo -rió la guardiana  
  
-ya bajate!! -exclamo aún más enfadado para cuando Akisuki se soltó Kinomoto dio una mirada asesina el joven Inglés que reía por lo bajo  
  
-hola Hiragisawa como estas? -dijo Yukito con amabilidad  
  
-muy bien, y tu? Hacían las compras ó paseaban simplemente  
  
-ambas cosas, aunque en un principio veníamos de comprar -sonrió Yukito, Kero salió de una de las bolsa preguntando  
  
-donde esta Spi, esta contigo, esta en el hotel  
  
-si esta en el hotel ve si quieres ahora duerme pero puedes jugar a los video juegos hasta que despierta ten cuidado de que nadie te vea, una de las ventanas de mi habitación quedo un poco abierta recuerdas cual es?  
  
-si ya se es el 5to piso, entonces hasta luego, le avisas a Sakura donde estoy, conejos del nieves   
  
-claro, yo lo haré ve, ten cuidado -dijo el amable Yukito  
  
-lo haré adiós  
  
-les molesta si caminamos con ustedes -dijo Eriol  
  
-no para nada -dijo la falsa identidad de Yue para desgracia de Touya que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño a la idea de tener que estar con la guardiana y para diversión de Eriol, que pensaba de seguro divertirse muy a costa del galeno  
  
-por cierto joven Hiragisawa, cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí?  
  
-no lo se tal vez hasta que termine el mes o tal vez más, ustedes?  
  
-oh me temo que nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir el 16 de este mes yo tengo que retomar mis clases y Touya volver al Hospital  
  
-clases, de que? -pregunto el muchacho de azulado cabello  
  
-soy profesor en la universidad...  
  
-oh si tienes razón Sakura me lo contó en alguna ocasión, que tonto lo había olvidado -sonrió- que pena que se tengan que ir tan pronto  
  
-por suerte -murmuro Kinomoto por lo bajo, cosa que Eriol escucho  
  
-aunque lo más seguro es que Nakuru se quiera ir con ustedes a Japón, verdad? -pregunto sonriendo con malicia al ver el rostro enfadado del doctor  
  
-si! Claro, solo vine acá porque Touya había venido pero una vez que se vaya yo me iré también -dijo la muchacha colgándose de Touya nuevamente  
  
-ya suéltame -dijo el enojado y alterado   
  
-no quiero -dijo ella  
  
-que me sueltes Akisuki, no me gusta que hagas eso, ya bájate  
  
-no, me gusta cuando te apenas  
  
-no me apeno me enojo, y irrita que hagas eso!! -grito y Nakuru se bajo Eriol rió un poco y Yukito solo sonrió   
  
-Nakuru siempre tan efusiva -sonrió Eriol  
  
-querrás decir pesada -murmuro más bajo que antes Touya  
  
-sabes, en algunos aspectos me recuerdas a Li -comenta el joven de ojos azules  
  
-como se te ocurre compararme con ese tipo odioso no quiero ni que menciones su nombre, jamas me parecería a el! -exclamo muchacho de oscuro cabello -es más creo que eres tu el que se parece a el por lo odioso que pueden llegar a ser!  
  
-Touya no seas grosero el no lo dijo con mala intención porque tienes que enojarte por una tontería como esa -dice Yuki con su habitual tranquilidad  
  
-es que tu no entiendes lo único que me faltaba era que me compararán con ese tipo por favor -siguió protestando y haciendo espamento mientras Eriol reía un poco por lo alterado que se había puesto  
  
-tal vez no debí compararlo con alguien que no es de su agrado -comento el inglés  
  
-y a ti que te parece! Compararme con ese tipo lo que me faltaba  
  
Kinomoto estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y Eriol estaba de lo más divertido con la situación, mientras que Nakuru se prendía del brazo de Touya sin pensar soltarse por un buen rato, y Yukito caminaba con su apacible tranquilidad  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Deigo ga saki midare kaze o yobi arashi ga kita  
  
(Cuando la Flor de Deigo comienza a florecer comienza el vendaval.)  
  
kurikaesu kanashimi wa shima wataru nami no you  
  
(Cuando está florecida, llega la tormenta.  
  
Entonces atraviesa la isla una gran tempestad... y mucha tristeza.)  
  
UUJI no mori de anata to deai  
  
UUJI no shita de chiyo ni sayonara  
  
(Dentro de un cañaveral te encontré.  
  
Y dentro de un cañaveral nos separamos...)  
  
La joven de oscuro cabello suspiro escuchando la canción  
  
-que canción triste aunque es bonita y me encanta escucharla -volvió a   
  
suspirar- que aburrimiento, no se que hacer, el día esta espantoso y no me dan ganas de salir a ningún lado -dijo ella sumiéndose en sus pensamientos... o más bien, en sus recuerdos, no supo porque ese recuerdo vino a su mente  
  
---------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------   
  
-Señorita Meiling que sorpresa no esperábamos verla aquí en estas fechas -dijo el mayordomo  
  
-lo se Wei pero con el horrible temporal, cancelaron las clases en mi colegio por ciertas roturas en los techos y otros lugares que resultaban peligrosas dar clases en esas condiciones, por lo que sin dudar me vine hacia aquí no sirvo para estar encerrada en casa, el clima esta fatal y aún quizás empeore  
  
-ya veo pero ha venido sola -dijo tomando su equipaje  
  
-si, mi padre aún debía trabajar y mi madre no quiso venir esta vez le manda saludos a todos  
  
-ya veo, quiere descansar en la habitación, es temprano, y debe haberse despertado aún más para venir   
  
-así es, me voy para allá -Meiling se fue rápido hasta la habitación si dale a Wei tiempo para decirle que su habitación no sería la de siempre, al entrar se extraño al ver como estaba, había porta retratos en el escritorio y el buró, había libros en el escritorio, la cama estaba destendida y había un piyama encima de ella, la joven se rasco la cabeza con el dedo por un momento en gesto confundido, la puerta del baño se abría y ella se quedo en la entrada de la habitación sin decir ni hacer nada   
  
la joven Kinomoto salió muy absorta en sus pensamiento que ni noto la presencia de la muchacha en la puerta por lo que se dispuso a peinarse atándose el cabello a media cola con una cinta bordo similar a la de uno de lo colores del uniforme, para cuando se dio vuelta a tomar el portafolio fue cuando se dio cuenta de Meiling  
  
-Meiling, que sorpresa -sonrió Sakura  
  
-más sorpresa fue para mi créeme que haces aquí, pense que hacía como dos meses que había vuelto a Japón  
  
-y volví, solo que ahora regrese para quedarme, ahora vivo aquí  
  
-no me digas -sonrió sorprendida Meiling, acercándose a saludarla -aquí en esta casa estas viviendo por lo que veo  
  
-pero solo es temporal, luego me mudare a un departamento en el centro  
  
-ya veo, y el ocupado de mi primo no podía decirme que tu estabas aquí, yo no tenía idea que estabas viviendo aquí -ambas salen de la habitación   
  
-yo pense que no sabías sino le hubiera dicho que me diera tu teléfono o dirección para escribirte   
  
-luego te la escribiré, ahora no te quito más tiempo porque Syaoran es la puntualidad en persona, le enfada que lo hagan llegar tarde, aunque en este caso dudo que se enoje contigo más bien se enfadara conmigo por reternerte platicando aquí -rió la joven China y Sakura también sonrió  
  
-si, te veo en la tarde, hasta luego -dijo Sakura  
  
-hasta luego y que alegría de que ahora vivas aquí -sonrió Mei antes de entrar a la habitación contigua de Sakura  
  
--------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------  
  
shima uta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi o watare  
  
shima uta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no namida  
  
(Canción de la isla, subite al viento junto con los pájaros y recorre la distancia de los mares para llevar puro este mensaje...  
  
y nuestras lágrimas derramadas...)  
  
deigo no hana mo chiri saza nami ga yureru dake  
  
(Nuestra pequeña felicidad de cantarle a las ondas de la flor de Deigo)  
  
sasayaka na shiawase wa uta kata no nami no hana  
  
(Dentro del cañaveral cantaré hasta el fin de mi vida.)  
  
-Meiling, te sientes bien?   
  
-.......  
  
-Meiling, Meiling! MEILING!!!   
  
-EH?, ay Kiosuke no me grites -contesta ella  
  
-que quieres que haga si no me escuchas   
  
-me hablabas, hace cuanto que estas aquí  
  
-acabo de entrar pero te vi tan pensativa que lo único que te pregunte es si te sentías bien  
  
-si claro, solo estoy aburrida de estar aquí con este clima horrible, no me dan ganas de hacer nada -dijo ella apoyándose en el   
  
-bueno si es un día realmente deprimente......oye has revisado ya tu correspondencia  
  
-no, tienes razón lo haré ahora, es mejor que estar sin hacer nada -la joven encendió la computadora, comprobando que tenía un e-mail  
  
-si, había uno  
  
-de quien? -pregunto el  
  
-de Sakura -responde ella abriendo el mensaje  
  
A: mei_li@leedynasty.com.hk  
  
Asunto: noticias!  
  
Oyaho Meiling: como están ustedes allá, Syaoran me contó cuando vendrías y me alegro mucho espero que esta ves venga ese muchacho, o pensaremos que lo que quiere es no ver a sus amigos y conocidos no lo crees?  
  
Syaoran y yo, o por lo menos yo te iré a buscar, ese día como sabes Syaoran no trabaja pero por ahí tiene alguna visita o algo surge, y por eso te digo que lo más seguro es que yo te vaya a buscar, digo te voy a buscar y no los voy a buscar, porque aunque tal vez tu novio no sea de romper promesas ciertamente a demostrado todo lo contrario.   
  
Pasando a otro tema sabes que? Tomoyo vendrá con una amiga suya el 15 de Julio y se quedara un tiempo, cuando platicamos por teléfono me pregunto por ti y dijo que tenía muchos deseos de verte y de platicar contigo.  
  
Bueno, les mando saludos a todos por allá, y Tomoyo también te envía Saludos,   
  
besos  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
-ves lo que te digo hasta Sakura que es la distracción en persona se ha dado cuenta   
  
-lo se, pero ya te he dicho que no lo he hecho a propósito  
  
-a veces lo dudo -le dice sonriendo  
  
-no me digas eso -suspira el, a lo que ella ríe un poco   
  
Meiling apaga la computadora y se acerca a el apoyándose en el hombro  
  
-bueno pero en lo que tiene razón es que no sueles romper una promesa y esta no va a ser la primera vez porque ya reserve los pasajes y todo   
  
-lo se me lo dijiste hoy temprano cuando llegue, te prometí acompañarte y lo haré no te preocupes -sonrió rozándole la mejilla con la mano- oye quien es esa tal Tomoyo, no se porque el nombre me suena familiar   
  
-Tal Syaoran ó Sakura te la hayan mencionado, es una vieja amiga de las que estudiaban conmigo en Japón, me da gusto saber de ella, hace como 8 ó 10 años que no la veo  
  
-vaya que es demasiado tiempo -suspira Takey, abrazando a la joven   
  
  
  
UUJI no mori de utatta tomo yo  
  
UUJI no shita de hachiyo no wakare  
  
(Pero canto esta canción para que todos la oigan y sientan que la guerra y la tempestad son unas de las cosas tristes para los que se quedan en esta isla..)  
  
shima uta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi o watare  
  
(Canción de la isla, subite al viento junto con los pájaros y recorre la distancia de los mares para llevar puro este mensaje...  
  
y nuestras lágrimas derramadas)  
  
shima uta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no ai o  
  
(Canción de la isla, subite al viento junto con los pájaros y recorre la distancia de los mares para llevar puro este mensaje...  
  
y nuestras lágrimas derramadas)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-vaya se nos hizo un poco tarde me hubiera gustado ayudar a Sakura con la limpieza -murmura el joven de ojos claros acomodándose las gafas mientras su amigo abría la puerta del departamento  
  
-no te preocupes ya lo harás mañana, bastante con que has hecho la cena estos días  
  
-lo se pero me gusta ayudarle -le dice Yukito mientras entraban con las bolsas a llegar a la cocina Yukito sonrió y Touya frunció demasiado el ceño de ver a Syaoran solo tomando café  
  
-buenas tardes Li, porque estas aquí solo? Donde esta Sakura? -pregunto Yuki  
  
-buenas tardes, Sakura duerme es que tenía un poco de fiebre  
  
-mucha -dijo Touya serio  
  
-no -dijo secamente Li- no es demasiado pero tiene 38  
  
-ya veo, pobre Sakura, estará resfriada escuche en la televisión hoy que últimamente el clima a cambiado drásticamente por días  
  
-si lo se -murmura Li- por cierto quieren tomar té ó café  
  
-si pero no te preocupes yo lo serviré  
  
-esta bien, como quieran, acaso el peluche no se había ido con ustedes?  
  
-Kero? -sonrió la falsa identidad de Yue- si pero nos encontramos con Hiragisawa, y el le dijo que fuera a jugar a los videos juego con Spinel, es gracioso como Kero no quiere admitir que el y Spinel son buenos amigos  
  
-si lo mismo decíamos Sakura y yo, es todo un caso  
  
-ya lo creo -rió Yukito mientras Touya frunció el ceño y miro de muerte a Syaoran que como de costumbre fue respondida planamente por el atractivo joven chino provocando que una gruesa gota resbalará por la cabeza del profesor de historia   
  
-cuando le subió la temperatura  
  
-hará hora y media -contesto Syaoran a Yuki  
  
-lo más seguro es que hasta mañana no se le vaya -contesto el galeno  
  
-supongo que tienes razón -murmuro Syaoran  
  
-por supuesto, soy doctor, crees que no se de estas cosas  
  
-yo no dije eso, fuiste tu -contesto Syaoran con una electrizante mirada respondida por Kinomoto- si me disculpan quiero ver como esta Sakura -se levanto y retiro del lugar  
  
-ay Touya, cuando dejaras de discutir con el  
  
-si esta vez no dije nada  
  
-no exactamente, pero te diré que tuvieron varios choques -murmuro Tsukishiro  
  
-y que quieres que haga el tipo no me agrada no me pidas cosas que no puedo hacer -refunfuño a lo que Yuki suspiro  
  
En cuanto a Syaoran entro en silencio a la habitación viéndola dormir pero con la tranquilidad que el quisiera, ella contantemente respiraba por la boca y se movía como incomoda  
  
El joven suspiro con preocupación y se acerco a tomar el paño que tenía en la frente para volver a humedecerlo en agua fría  
  
Al acercarse se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le coloco el paño en la frente se quedo un momento observándola y para cuando se levantaba sintió que sostenían su manga, volteo a mirarla, ella era quien le sostenía la manga aunque no había abierto los ojos  
  
-no te vayas, quiero que te quedes un momento, si? -murmuro ella  
  
-no puedes dormir -dijo el a lo que ella asintió  
  
-te quedaras?  
  
-claro, como tu quieras -le sonrió aunque ella no lo viera- como te sientes  
  
-igual creo, aunque en la mañana en verdad no me sentía mal, no te mentí   
  
-lo se amor, tu no eres de mentir -dijo el, acerco la mano rozando la mejilla de ella  
  
-tu me trajiste aquí verdad porque que yo recuerde estabamos en la sala  
  
-así es pero te dormiste y te traje hasta aquí para que descansaras y note que la temperatura te había subido y te estaba costando trabajo respirar  
  
-ya veo me gustaría cambiarme, porque aún sigo con la misma ropa verdad?  
  
-claro, no creerás que yo lo cambiaría o si? -contesto sonrojándose  
  
-lie*, para nada -dijo ella también sonrojada- me podrías ayudar a sentarme un poco en la cama para cambiarme  
  
-pero la fiebre aún no te baja, te hará mal moverte tanto   
  
-es que estoy incomoda, onegai Syaoran -murmuro ella con los ojos apenas entre abiertos  
  
el suspiro mirándola sin poder resistirse a sus dulces miradas, le quito el paño la destapo y la acomodo como ella quería sosteniéndola de la cintura   
  
-así esta bien   
  
-hai, arigato -sonrió con dulsura  
  
-yo tengo que hacer una llamada estaré en la puerta, ahora vuelvo, me llamas si necesitas algo, ten cuidado si?  
  
Ella asintió sonriéndole el también evozo una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y tomó su celular marcando el numero a donde deseaba comunicarse   
  
-hello?  
  
-Hiragusawa, habla Li  
  
-ah hola Li ya estas en tu casa?  
  
-no de eso te quería hablar pero primero dime porque cada ves que alguien te llama contestas en inglés, si no estas en tu país  
  
-la costumbre, que más puedo decirte -dijo con un simpático tono de voz  
  
-no lo se, pero bueno, como te iba a decir aún estoy en casa de Sakura es que le subió un poco de fiebre y no quiere que me vaya, así que lo más seguro que me vaya después de que se duerma el problema es que no se a que hora será  
  
-ya veo, y ella esta bien verdad? no es nada grave  
  
-claro que no solo un poco de fiebre no es para tanto  
  
-que bueno, entonces cuando te vayas de su casa pasa por el hotel donde estoy yo si, así no tengo que ir tan tarde a tu casa   
  
-bueno como quieras, pero vas a estar no? Tu eres de los que enseguida se vas a cualquier parte  
  
-estare aquí lo prometo me quedaré   
  
-bueno eso espero, nos vemos  
  
-si hasta luego  
  
Syaoran guardo su teléfono y golpeó la puerta  
  
-pasa -se escucho suavemente   
  
el paso y la vio vestida con un rosado piyama con algunos detalles en blanco  
  
-quieres que te ayude acostarte bien otra vez  
  
-si me haces el favor -murmuro ella  
  
el la ayudo a acostarse bien otra vez y la tapo, volvió a colocar el paño, tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama de ella para sentarse  
  
-y ahora quédate quieta si? O la temperatura no se bajara jamas   
  
-lo se -dijo ella  
  
-deberías dormir  
  
-si me prometes que no te iras cuando me duerma  
  
-yo me quedaré aquí como quieres pero no puedo quedarme toda la noche tengo cosas que hacer  
  
ella suspiro mirándolo  
  
-no me mires así, te prometo volver mañana temprano pero es que en verdad tengo cosas que hacer, sino sabes que me quedaría   
  
-si lo se, no debería pedirte esas cosas cuando tu estas tan ocupado -murmuro  
  
-no es eso, sabes que siempre estas primero para mi, por eso me quedaré unas horas y me quedaría toda la noche pero no puedo  
  
-esta bien, gracias  
  
-do ishimashitte* mi amor -sonrió el- ahora duerme  
  
ella sonrió y cerró los ojos tranquila de que el estaría allí para ella  
  
pero el sueño de ella no duro más de una hora cuando abrió los ojos de repente respirando agitadamente   
  
-que pasa Sakura, no puedes dormir ya, tuviste un mal sueño? -pregunto acercándose a ella, a lo que Sakura solo asintió aún algo agitada   
  
-tranquila fue solo un mal sueño todo esta bien -murmuro el sonriendo also la mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha para limpiarle las escasas lagrimas que se habían deslizado por su pálido rostro  
  
-pero no es cualquier sueño, es ese horrible sueño otra vez y ya no quiero tenerlo me da mucho miedo Syaoran, ya no quiero verlo -dijo lagrimeando nuevamente  
  
el se recostó a su lado y la abrazo deslizando sus manos por lo cabellos de ella  
  
-tranquilizate Sakura todo estará bien, no tiene que temer, yo siempre estoy contigo ó no es así?  
  
Ella asintió acomodándose en su pecho   
  
-"diablos este sueños esta perturbándome más de lo que debería, tal vez sería bueno hablar de esto con Hiragisawa" -penso el joven chino  
  
-Syaoran?  
  
-si, dime  
  
-te quedaras conmigo hasta que me vuelva dormir verdad, aún no es tan tarde o si?  
  
-para nada a penas a pasado una hora  
  
-que poco he dormido -murmuro- pero es que no se porque sueño cosas tan desagradables, más yo que soy tan miedosa, debería darme vergüenza con la edad que tengo ya  
  
-claro que no nada de eso, tu eres así y es como te adoro, no serías mi Sakura si fueras diferente  
  
ella sonrió algo sonrojada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, se durmió como 1/2 hora después y no se despertó más, Syaoran luego de unas horas miro el reloj y por lo tarde que ya era decidió irse   
  
-son las 11:00 p.m y aún tengo que ir a lo de Hiragisawa -murmuro el levantándose de la cama la tapo bien se acerco a ella le beso la mejilla y se retiro de la habitación  
  
-ya te vas? -pregunto Tsukishiro  
  
-si ya es tarde, y Sakura duerme con algo más de calma que antes al menos  
  
-ya veo, que bueno estaba algo preocupado cuando me dijiste que tenía fiebre , pero Touya dijo que estaba bien, que no era nada de que preocuparse  
  
-si, lo escuche, bueno ya me voy adiós buenas noches  
  
-nos vemos Li, buenas noches  
  
-disculpa por lo que paso en la cocina con quien ya sabes  
  
-esta bien, no le tomes importancia tu eres muy educado y calmado, pero eres de carácter firme, y Touya que es tan mal geniado, de poca paciencia y MUY fuerte carácter creo que no me extraña que choquen constantemente, además de que Touya es tan celoso de Sakura   
  
-si bueno los dos lo somos -suspiro Syaoran  
  
-pero tu eres su novio, y no te muestras tan exagerado con el -ríe Yukito  
  
-creo que si nos vemos  
  
-hasta mañana -dijo Yukito   
  
Li salió del departamento y Yuki cerró con llave minutos después  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-Eriol - kun no crees que deberías irte a dormir hoy te levantaste muy temprano creo, no tienes sueño, debes estar cansado  
  
-es que estoy esperando a Li quedamos en que el vendría a platicar y me dijo que vendría algo tarde -respondio el Inglés- tu vas a salir?  
  
-si pero no regresare tarde, que tengas buenas noches  
  
-esta bien, diviértete y cuídate  
  
-arigato Eriol - kun, sabe que haré ambas cosas -rió la muchacha  
  
-si quieres que te vaya a buscar no dudes en llamarme  
  
-no te preocupes me volveré en un taxi  
  
-como quieras, hasta luego   
  
-adios, nos vemos   
  
15' después a las 11:20 p.m o tal vez un poco más llegó Syaoran  
  
-buenas noches Li -dijo el joven Inglés  
  
-buenas noches, y bien que es lo que deseas hablar?  
  
-toma asiento, quieres tomar un trago  
  
-no soy abstemio por obligación y antes por propia voluntad  
  
-oh si tienes razón casi lo olvido, entonces puedo ofrecerte un té, café  
  
-lo que sea que no tenga alcohol estará bien -contesto Syaoran por lo que Eriol sirvió para los dos café  
  
-tu si querías podías tomar otra cosa yo es que por el concilio tengo prohibido las bebidas alcohólicas   
  
-no esta bien, es solo que lo olvide -dijo Eriol- pero bueno de lo que quería que habláramos no es que sea algo grave ni nada por el estilo es algo más bien personal pero creo tu podrás ayudarme  
  
-en que si puedo saber si es personal  
  
-sabes que como reencarnación de Clow que soy tengo no solo su magia sino que también todo sus recuerdo como si fueran propios -empezó Eriol  
  
-si claro que lo se pero a que viene todo esto  
  
-veras, hay un sueño en el que veo a Clow escribiendo un libro pero no uno cualquiera sino más bien parece ser un diario porque al terminarlo le pone un candado mágico, antes no le había tomado importancia pero sigue repitiéndose cada vez con más frecuencia y ha empezado a preocuparme, puesto que no puedo recordar ese diario con exactitud, ni su existencia ni lo que escribía en el, pense en un principio que si lo encontraba se aclararía todo pero entre los libros que herede no esta y Sakura solo tiene el libro de las cartas por lo que supuse que el resto de los libros de Clow los heredaron los Li, estoy en los correcto  
  
-así es -solo dijo Li  
  
-te molestaría si me los dejases revisar  
  
-no para nada, en lo que te pueda ayudar lo haré con gusto, ya que aunque me alteres los nervios eres mi amigo  
  
-gracias me tranquiliza que lo digas -rió Eriol  
  
el oriental joven solo suspiro  
  
-el problema es que todos los libros de Clow esta en la biblioteca de la sede del concilio  
  
-y tu no puedes acceder a ello o alguien ajeno al concilio no puede entrar  
  
-no, no es eso, solo el jefe de concilio tiene la autoridad sobre quien entra y quien no al edificio del concilio, te puedo firmar un documento y que Shyao te acompañe, el tiene estupenda memoria para todos eso, recuerda siempre en donde esta cada libro, lo que si te pediré es que no te demores mucho porque de los 9 del concilio uno en especial es muy quisquilloso y estoy harto de sus quejas y problemas, no quiero que te apures demasiado solo que no pierdan tiempo porque ese tipo es insoportable, partiendo de que no soy de su agrado que digamos y de que soy muy joven según el  
  
-muy joven para que? -pregunto   
  
-para dirigir el concilio y para todo eso y no son suposiciones mías ciertamente ya lo he escuchado, cuando realice la primer reunión del concilio como Jefe  
  
  
  
-------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Shyao estaba hablando con la señora Li mientras que Syaoran se vestía en su habitaqción, los 9 del concilio habían llegado ya y estaban esperando a Syaoran pero este olvidando que Shyao no estaba ya con los demás se dirigió directamente allá   
  
Estaba por entrar cuando oyó un grito de Chang  
  
  
  
-por favor no puedo creer que todos hayan estado de acuerdo con esto  
  
-porque se altera tanto al igual que siempre que elegimos un nuevo lider lo hacemos democráticamente, votamos todos y la decisión fue indiscutible, el señor Li es nuestro nuevo Lider   
  
-pero por favor señor Segawa como puede decirme eso, es apenas un adolescente demasiado joven  
  
-no importa la edad y usted debería saberlo, lo que importa es su porte y presencia, su forma de actuar y su nivel mágico, el señor Li es alguien muy respetado, es correcto al hablar, sabe imponer su autoridad y su actual nivel mágico esta por encima de todos nosotros muy por encima es más elevado que el del difunto señor Li Hien  
  
-Shen tiene razón y no creo que esto se tema de discusión -dijo la señora Chung seriamente  
  
-el concilio necesita gente joven desesperadamente señor Chang  
  
el susodicho balbuceo alguna queja y se quedo callado a regañadientes  
  
Syaoran escucho pasos y se dio vuelta vio a Shyao acercarse   
  
-Señor porque no me dijo ya estaba listo   
  
-pense que ya estabas adentro  
  
-oh no, yo debo entrar después de usted nunca antes, mi deber es simplemente ayudarlo   
  
-si lo Shyao, entramos ya  
  
-por supuesto -dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando que el entrase primero  
  
----------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------------  
  
-ya veo, bueno los ancianos suelen ser muy tercos en ocasiones  
  
-ya lo creo, pero además el es de las personas que creen que las personas mayores son mejores para estas cosas  
  
-a veces si a veces no eso creo, que se yo, me parece que el hombre es muy de mente estrecha   
  
-tal vez, pero bueno cambiando de tema, quería contarte algo tal vez tu lo entiendas   
  
-de que?  
  
-de un sueño que Sakura dice tener  
  
-y de que se trata los sueños de Sakura son para prestar atención  
  
-así es, ella me dice que en este ella ve las sombras de personas pelear ve mucha sangre y que casi siente la sangre empapar su cuerpo, se asusta mucho cuando sueña eso y se despierta muy agitada   
  
-me pregunto como sabes eso, será que ella te lo contó ó que alguna vez despertó en tu cama o viceversa -rio Eriol sin poder evitarlo y sobre todo por lo sonrojado que estaba su amigo   
  
-ciertamente no hay duda de que tiene una mente muy retorcida, si he dormido con ella pero no de la forma en que tu lo insinúas, es solo que Sakura es terriblemente miedosa cuando hay tormenta y fuerte lluvia y me pide que me quede a dormir con ella  
  
-pues yo lo que dudo es que no te tientes, porque con lo hermosa que es Sakura....  
  
-Onegai Hiragisawa, no empieces con tus estupideces jamas haría lo que tu dices, además como diablos terminamos hablando de estas barbaridades, si lo que yo te estaba diciendo era muy serio -fruncio el ceño, aunque a decir verdad el color de su rostro estaba pasando de un colorado a un ligero bordo, Eriol rió un poco pero luego guardo silencio por unos segundos  
  
-bueno no es para que alteres ni te apenes tanto, ni que fueran cosas de otro mundo, que barbaridad va ser el que Sakura sea tan bonita -dijo sonriendo a sabiendas de que su amigo era de corta paciencia- pero bueno sobre lo que me decías, los sueños de Sakura siempre se han cumplido y temo que no veo razón por la que no se cumplan ahora, aunque por lo que me dices ruego que no sea así, no se que decirte realmente pero últimamente hay una atmósfera muy rara en Hong Kong, yo pense que en estas fechas hacía mucho calor y aunque a habido días calurosos también hemos tenido días muy fríos algo poco común aquí o al menos eso creo  
  
-y no te equivocas, algo de eso se hablo en la ultima reunión del concilio, porque es muy curiosa la densa y extraña aura que se siente, y lo cambios climáticos son demasiados bruscos aunque tenemos temporales en los que el clima cambia un poco no tiene comparación con lo que esta pasando ahora  
  
-ya veo, entonces no eran solo ocurrencias mías -suspira Eriol sonriendo  
  
-bueno, ya me estoy yendo es tarde -dijo poniéndose de pie  
  
-espera un minuto, que ay algo que me intriga  
  
-que es? -pregunto dudando si querría contestarle la pregunta al joven inglés  
  
-desde que Sakura vive en Hong Kong que duermes con ella -dijo con esa malicia característica en los ojos  
  
-"maldito seas" -pensó el joven chino sonrojándose, la fase dicha por el joven Takey hace tiempo ya le vino a la mente "divertirse del sufrimiento ajeno"*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-pero papá.... -murmuro el galeno por teléfono  
  
-Touya por favor fuiste a ver a tu hermana no ha causarle problema, sabes como es ella entonces porque hacerla sentir mal expresándote tan feo de su prometido a cada momento, si ella es feliz eso lo que importa, además el no es un muchacho malo, ni nada de eso es de una familia respetable y bueno y el es muy gentil  
  
-pero que quieres que haga el tipo ese no me agrada, y punto  
  
-porque siempre tienes que ser tan cabeza dura, cuando dejaras de meterte en la vida de Sakura  
  
-es mi hermana estoy en todo mi derecho   
  
-no es tan así diría yo, pero quien te lo hace entender, en fin......tu y sakura esta bien verdad, fue contigo el joven Yukito como me lo habías dicho   
  
-si estamos bien, y Yuki vino conmigo porque lo preguntas?  
  
-me puedes pasar con el un momento?  
  
-bueno.... -dijo algo extrañado, le paso el teléfono a su amigo y se fue a preparar te a la cocina  
  
-si?, señor Kinomoto?  
  
-hola Yukito que gusto oírte, se que parecerá raro que quiera hablarte pero es que quería saber si Touya no ha discutido con el Joven Li o con Sakura, es que es tan cabeza dura que no quiere entender lo que le digo   
  
-si lo entiendo, la verdad que con Sakura algunas pelean han tenido pero de esas en que Sakura le grita que no le diga monstruo y esas cosas y con Li ha tenido algunos choques y discusiones pero nada que no haya podido controlar  
  
-ya veo, bueno te lo agradezco, aprecio mucho al joven Li por como quiere cuida a Sakura, por lo atento que es siempre con ella, aunque nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de volver a verlo.  
  
-si se a que se refiere yo también lo estimo mucho, pero bueno bastante creo que logre con convencerlo de que viniera teniendo en cuenta como es el no esperaba más de el aunque le dijera siempre que no peleara con Li y todo eso   
  
-lo se me alegro de que lo convencieras ciertamente Sakura se siente muy bien allá pero también le gusta que la vayan a ver aunque ella siempre va para Japón le gusta que la vayan a ver a China y el que allá ido ustedes seguro ;e ha alegrado aunque a veces no lo parezca, porque es tan soñadora y distraída  
  
-si lo sabré, siempre esta en su mundo -sonríe Yuki- le paso con Touya nuevamente ya esta aquí nuevamente, yo me voy a dar una ducha que le vaya bien señor Kinomoto, hasta luego  
  
-adiós Yukito, me alegro oírte  
  
-a mi también -Yukito devolvió el teléfono a Touya y se dirigió al baño   
  
-de que hablaste con el?  
  
-solo quería preguntarle algo -contesto Fuyitaka  
  
-seguro se trata de ese tipo -murmuro con enfado  
  
-no le llames así, no empieces, lo que te quería decir es que mañana estaré por allá antes de retomar mi trabajo en Japón, no he tenido la oportunidad de estar Sakura en Hong Kong y siempre me pide que vaya a verla solo será un día eso si no puedo más pero bueno   
  
-esta bien, se lo diré a Sakura mañana, porque como te dije antes ya esta durmiendo   
  
-lo se, mándale saludos si, nos vemos hijo hasta luego   
  
-hasta luego Otou - san, hasta mañana   
  
para cuando Touya colgó el teléfono Yukito llego a la sala   
  
-preparaste Té cuando yo charlaba con tu padre no? Porque no sentamos a tomar una taza  
  
-si lo que sea para olvidarme del tema de ese tipo -suspiro mientras a Yukito le resbalaba un gota   
  
-ya deja de hablar de eso quieres, toma el té -dijo dejándole la taza sobre la mesa- además despertaras a Sakura si comienzas a gritar -dijo con mirándolo tranquilo rostro  
  
-tu tranquilidad me pone nervioso -murmuro tomando un sorbo de Té  
  
-tu eres nervioso, no te pone nadie así -sonrió Yukito y Touya le frunció el ceño malhumorado como de costumbre  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
6:00 a.m residencia Li  
  
Syaoran salia del baño acababa de bañarse y quería desayunar para ir a ver a Sakura antes empezar a Trabajar después de todo Shyao llegaba pasadas las ocho y además antes tenía bastantes papeles que organizar hoy pues al día siguiente ninguno de los dos trabajaría por ser 13 de Julio.  
  
Bajo al desayunador encontrando a su madre no es que le extrañara ella solía levantarse temprano pero no siempre tanto  
  
-buenos días madre -solo dijo el se sentó en su respectivo lugar mientras la empleada llegaba a servirle el desayuno   
  
-buenos días -murmuro Li Yelan- ayer llegaste muy tarde Shyao tuvo que esperar bastante  
  
-si anoche hable con el -contesto el  
  
-sucedió algo?   
  
-Sakura tenía fiebre y me quede con ella  
  
-ya veo -dijo ella- y ella esta bien  
  
-si es solo que los cambios climáticos quizás le hicieron mal, tal vez es solo un resfrío -el joven Li se levanto de su asiento- con permiso madre es que quiero ir a ver como sigue Sakura regresare cerca de las ocho cuando Shyao este acá  
  
-hasta luego -dijo Yelan  
  
-que tenga buen día madre -dijo el muchacho retirándose del lugar  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
por otro lado Sakura apenas empezaba a despertarse y parpadeaba sus enormes ojos verdes, se sentía muy renovada y descansada y no era para menos había dormido bastante, y mirando el reloj despertador vio que apenas eran las 6:40 a.m volvió a cerrar los ojos era muy temprano como para levantarse y aunque ya no tenía sueño se quedaría allí por un buen rato, sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación en un principio penso que sería su hermano ó Yukito pero luego se sorprendió de la energía que sentía abrió los ojos viendo a la persona que se sentaba a su lado  
  
-estas despierta, pense que aún dormías, es que es bastante temprano  
  
-con todo lo que dormí no tengo sueño, porque viniste a esta hora  
  
-no puedo preocuparme por mi prometida esta mal que haya venido a esta hora   
  
-no lo quise decir así es que me sorprende verte tan temprano es todo no es que no quisiera verte -dijo sintiendo un fuerte rubor apoderarse de su rostro  
  
-te creeré -dijo sonriendo el- por más sospechosa que hayas sonado  
  
-no digas tonterías -sonrió ella  
  
el acerco a besarle cortamente se quedo inclinado luego con un brazo a cada lado de ella apoyándolos en la almohada  
  
-te siente mejor verdad?   
  
-si mucho mejor dormí muy bien -sonrió ella y el también  
  
-me alegro -murmuro rozando su mejilla contra la de ella- estaba preocupado por ti, pensando si habrías podido dormir bien, hasta el momento que estuve anoche dormías como el angelito que eres -se sonrió   
  
-gracias por quedarte conmigo y perdóname por ser tan caprichosa -sonrió ella apenada  
  
-olvídalo Koi, esta bien yo te entiendo  
  
golpearon la puerta y enseguida entro el galeno frunciendo el ceño de ver Syaoran y más en la posición que se encontraba , el joven Li se incorporo sin mirar siquiera al doctor Kinomoto y a sus feroces miradas  
  
-ya te sientes bien? -pregunto  
  
-si muy bien -sonrió Sakura   
  
-ya veo Yuki esta preparando el desayuno ahora te lo traigo -salió murmurando por lo bajo mientras Sakura suspiraba  
  
-te aseguro que lo que murmuraba era en contra mío -dice Syaoran  
  
-no lo dudo, ustedes dos son peor que el agua y el aceite   
  
-dejemos de hablar de esto si -sonrió el apoyando su mano en la mejilla de ella- por la tarde estaré muy atareado y no podré venir así que por que no vas tu a verme, así estoy contigo aunque sea un momento  
  
-estas seguro, no te molestare? -pregunto dudosa  
  
-y cuando lo has hecho amor  
  
-siempre hay una primera ves para todo  
  
-para esto no, nunca me molestarás y lo sabes, siempre tendré que decírtelo  
  
-tal vez -rió ella se incorporo en la cama quedando sentada se acerco a el apoyándose en su hombro- esta bien iré por la tarde un rato entonces  
  
-perfecto -sonrié el  
  
-sabes, sonríes mucho cuando estas conmigo   
  
-y no debo hacerlo?  
  
-no es eso me gusta mucho verte sonreír, lo único que es una pena es que solo yo pueda ver lo bonito que te vez  
  
el sonrojo un poco   
  
-ya me lo has dicho muchas veces y yo te he dicho que solo tu me haces sonreír de esta manera, porque eres muy dulce y tierna   
  
esta vez ella se sonrojo bastante y el río de verla  
  
-siempre eres tan divina  
  
-y tan vergonzosa - murmuro Sakura  
  
-y eso es algo que hace que te veas aún más encantadora de lo que ya eres  
  
-no empieces -murmuro  
  
-esta bien me callare entonces   
  
-no quise decir eso solo que me apena cuando dices esas cosas   
  
-por eso me quedare callado porque todo lo que yo digo te apena  
  
-no todo -responde ella  
  
-no lo se -sonrié el- pero bueno hablando de otra cosa cuando vayas por la tarde lleva a Kerberos, así puedes leer las cartas y vemos si nos podemos sacar la duda del condenado sueño   
  
ella solo asintió con tranquilidad volvieron a golpear la puerta y Touya entró con la bandeja del desayuno  
  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir -dijo Li  
  
-ya? No puedes quedarte un rato más -murmuro ella  
  
-no ya ayer vine a las 4.00 p.m más ó menos tal vez un poco antes, y solo me podía quedar una hora hasta que Shyao volviera de hacer lo que le había encargado, pero me quede aquí contigo hasta las 11:00 p.m, Shyao llegó a mi casa a las 6:00 p.m y me llamo horas después porque yo no llegaba pero justo a esa hora yo estaba hablando por teléfono y me tuvo que esperar hasta que regrese, hoy no quiero que pase lo mismo si?   
  
Ella asintió sonriéndole  
  
-luego vas a casa - le dijo sosteniendo su rostro con ambas más manos- me encantara verte -acerco sus labios a la mejilla de ella besándola cariñosamente- nos vemos luego   
  
-si que te vaya bien  
  
-arigato linda -dijo el poniéndose de pie,, salió de la habitación no sin antes cruzar electrizantes miradas con el Dr. Kinomoto  
  
-hasta que se fue, que pensaba que me iba a quedar toda la mañana con la bandeja -rezongo Touya  
  
-podrías habérmela dejado sin problema alguno para que esperaste que Syaoran se fuera  
  
-como querías que te diera la bandeja con ese encima tuyo   
  
-Syaoran no estaba encima mío yo estaba apoyada en el  
  
-lo que sea no podía con ese tipo ahí   
  
-no le digas así suena tan desagradable  
  
-desagradable es el -murmuro por lo bajo  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-que hubo una terrible pelea por ver quien pescaba mejor con los pies y por ello dos respetables familias de Samurai pelearon por más 10 años y sobre todo.....  
  
-Takashi!!!!! -rapidamente lo agarro de cuello de la camisa sacudiéndole muy vigorosamente -cuando dejaras de decir mentiras!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ya se me estaba siendo muy raro este relato -suspiro la joven a la que Yamazaki le estaba contando la historia -Mihara hubieras dejado que terminara la historia ahora nos quedaremos con la intriga -dijo riéndose unos de lo chicos que se había acercado a escuchar la historia de Yamazaki,   
  
-que intriga no me gusta cuando empieza a decir mentiras, así que tu te vienes conmigo -dijo llevándose a Yamazaki   
  
-pero Chiharu....-murmuro el muchacho  
  
-pero yo nada además quiero hablar contigo ó más bien quiero preguntarte algo  
  
-que cosa?  
  
-ya te lo diré -contesta la joven llevándoselo  
  
una vez salieron de la universidad que es donde se encontraban Chiharu comenzó a hablar  
  
-recibi un correo de Sakura en el que cuenta que Tomoyo ira a Hong Kong para el 15 de Julio   
  
-ya veo y que más te dijo como están ellos, Hiragisawa esta aún allá la ultima vez que hable con el me dijo que estaría como un mes   
  
-si me dijo que todos están bien, me pregunto por nosotros, también me dijo que Meiling ira para el cumpleaños de Li  
  
-ah si es el 13 de Julio -comenta el muchacho  
  
-y yo estado pensando que si Li no puede venir para acá y Sakura recién puede venir para fin de Año...  
  
-y que pasa con eso? -pregunto Yamazaki  
  
-pense que me querrías acompañar para allá   
  
-que? Pero cuando?   
  
-pues yo pensaba ir mañana pues solo tengo esta semana de vacaciones en mi trabajo y siendo que a ti también te dan en esta semana pense que me querrías acompañar -dijo ella  
  
-pero no podemos caerle así nomás sin avisar ni nada  
  
-yo no pienso caer en la casa de nadie solo quiero ver a mis amigas, más vale que me quedaré en un hotel, además se donde vive Sakura para ir a visitarla  
  
-pero no se .....  
  
-si no quieres dímelo y ya.... -dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura y mostrando un gesto en su rostro que claramente significaba que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes   
  
-no es que no quiera ir eso solo que debería tomarlo con más calma porque ir mañana mismo podemos ir otro día -dice el sonriendo con tranquilidad  
  
-no quiero ir otro día porque mientras más tarde en ir menos días me podré quedar, así si me quieres acompañar vamos mañana sino igual puedo ir sola  
  
-no esta bien vamos, no quiero que vayas sola  
  
-y porque? -pregunto ella  
  
-porque me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo si no te acompaño -respondio el una vez más con su tranquila sonrisa ella le miro por unos instante para luego sonreírle  
  
-arigato por preocuparte por mi -dijo ella se acerco y le beso la mejilla  
  
-pero estas segura de que podremos ir que tal si no hay pasaje   
  
-no te preocupes por eso ya averigüe y podremos viajar en el vuelo de las 6:30 a.;m   
  
-me tendré que levanta a las 5:30 de la mañana para poder llegar a tiempo, me voy a quedar dormido en el avión y en cualquier lado  
  
-no te quejes porque ya aceptaste acompañarme y no te echaras atrás ahora  
  
-no lo haré solo que no me gusta levantarme tan temprano   
  
-no sea flojo -frunció el ceño pero sonrió a la vez  
  
-en fin tendré que hacer el equipaje para mañana entonces  
  
-asi es yo también aunque ya tenía algunas cosas que estuve preparando anoche me faltan cosas todavía  
  
ambos siguieron caminando juntos hasta el departamento de Chiharu  
  
-bueno te veo más tarde si? -dijo el  
  
-claro, te llamo después, más vale que mañana no te duermas  
  
-oyes acaso no confías en mi -dijo en fingido gesto ofendido  
  
-debo responder esa pregunta -dice ella conociendo lo dormilón que solía ser causa por la cual siempre llegaba tarde a buscarla al departamento para ir al la universidad ó cualquier otro lado  
  
al joven de cabello oscuro le cayo gruesa gota por la cabeza   
  
-mejor déjalo así -dijo riendo  
  
-si ya lo creo, eso será lo mejor si que no tienes vergüenza en decir esas cosas  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-Señor Li, la señorita Sakura esta aquí  
  
-que pase Shyao, hasla pasar  
  
la joven abrió la puerta y entro   
  
-hola -dijo sonriendo  
  
-porque no entraste antes, esperaste a que Shyao me avisara para entrar  
  
-es que cuando entre Shyao hablaba por teléfono y no sabía si estabas ocupado o no   
  
-ya veo sentía tu presencia y como no entrabas no sabía si estaba hablando con Shyao ó si estabas hablando por teléfono   
  
-ah es que no quería molestarte si estabas ocupado como te dije  
  
-sabes que no me molestas -dijo el sonriendo  
  
-además me da pena entrar cuando hay alguien -murmura sonrojándose  
  
-lo anotare en la lista -sonrié el  
  
-Hoe?* -murmura ella quedándose pensativa por unos segundos, luego de ellos rió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que se refería el   
  
-no seas tonto -sonrió ella sonrojada dejo su cartera en el sillón y se acerco a el, se sentó sobre su regazo  
  
-no te incomoda verdad? ó si? -el sonrió y negó con la cabeza  
  
-por supuesto que no -dijo el- por cierto has traído a Kerberos?  
  
-a Kero...ah si -dijo ella se levanto a tomar su bolso y luego se volvió a sentar -Kero despierta - dijo ella al gracioso leoncito que dormía dentro de la cartera  
  
-devuelveme mi helado!, quiero mi hotcake Suppy es mio! -grito dormido a lo que Sakura y Syaoran le cayo una gota  
  
-parece que hasta dormido pelea por los dulces -murmura Li  
  
-Kero!! Despierta ya!   
  
-mmmnnn...que pasa -murmura adormilado   
  
-pasa que quiero que despiertes de una vez!   
  
-eh? Ah Sakura gomen nasai tenía mucho sueño -dijo ya levitando al mover sus alitas  
  
-eso ya me di cuenta -sonrió Sakura- pero ahora es importante que te mantengas bien despierto por lo que te conté -dijo Sakura mientras Kero miraba para todos lado y cuando se encontraba con el rostro de Syaoran lanzaba rayos por la mirada muy al estilo Touya  
  
-tenía que aparecer este tipo para arruinarme el día -rezongo a lo que Syaoran frunció el cejo  
  
-Kero por favor no empieces  
  
-esta bien -suspiro  
  
-le pedire a Shyao que o me pase ninguna llamada ni nada hasta que termines si? -sonrió Syaoran presiono uno de los botones del comunicador -Shyao por ahora no quiero que dejes entrar a nadie a mi escritorio ni me pases ninguna llamada   
  
-si señor como usted diga quiere que retire ya los papeles que le deje o lo haga después  
  
-si, llévatelos ahora, mejor aún me quedan algunos pero la mayoría estar fiermados y revisados -solto el botón y enseguida Shyao entro y se los llevo   
  
-donde tienes el libro? -le pregunto   
  
-en la cartera ahora lo saco -sonrió Sakura tomando nuevamente la cartera  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-que es esa energía que siento ó acaso es mi imaginación -dijo Shiefa  
  
-no yo también la siento -dijo Fanren- no es Syaoran ciertamente no hay nadie en esta casa que tenga esa energía  
  
-pero ese aura esta cerca de Syaoran y es muy rosada por cierto  
  
-no será Sakura -dijo Feimei   
  
-ay una forma de saberlo -dijo Fanren se puso de pie , le pidió a sus hermanas que la ayudaran a mover la mesita que había entre los sillones en donde normalmente se colocaban las taza de Té o café ó los que fueran a tomar, una vez retirada la mesa Fanren concentro su magia, una morada aura se expandió por toda la habitación para después formarse como una pantalla más o menos grande en el suelo, se empezaba a vislumbrar una habitación   
  
-no deberías hacer eso a Syaoran no le gustara que lo espíen  
  
-no haremos nada malo mamá solo queremos saber quien es el dueño de tal energía, verdad? -dijo Fanren mirando a sus hermanas quien asintieron todas dándole la razón  
  
-yo solo espero que sepan lo que hacen -murmuro Yelan   
  
la hermanas solo contemplaron la imagen en el suelo se podía ver a Syaoran en su sillón detrás de su escritorio a Sakura en su regazo a Kero sentado en el escritorio al lado de un libro rosado con una gran estrella amarilla en la portada....  
  
-bueno saca las cartas del libro para que puedas realizar la lectura -dijo Kero  
  
-si -solo dijo Sakura abrió el libro tomo las cartas las puso sobre el escritorio y al libro lo aparto para tener lugar, mezclo las cartas con la mano izquierda formo tres mazos los junto nuevamente y fue acomodándolas en forma de rombo, suspiro por un momento antes de pronuncias las palabras  
  
-cartas Sakura quien que contesten mis preguntas, quiero saber cual es el significado de mis sueños -una brisa mágica recorrió su cuerpo para después abrir los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientas decía las palabras  
  
dio vuelta la primera carta mostrando la carta The windy*  
  
-las cartas tienen algo que decirte Sakura -dice Kero  
  
-para haber salido The Windy que es la carta de la información y la comunicación debe ser como tu dices Kero ella deben tener algo que decirme  
  
para cuando dio vuelta otra carta resulto ser the shot* luego the Mirror* y the Freeze*   
  
-que extraño porque salieron estas cartas  
  
-bueno esas tres representan la asociación de ideas, puede ser que sean características ó claves que nos ayuden a develar tu sueño -contesta Kero  
  
-pero porque salieron así tan extrañas, que relación puede tener el disparo con el hielo por ejemplo   
  
-no lo se pero ya lo descubriremos no te desesperes Sakura  
  
Sakura dio vuelta una carta más y inconscientemente se aterro de ver que la carta era The Dark*, also las manos de Syaoran con las suyas envolviendo su cuerpo como si quisiera que la abrasara muy fuerte  
  
-tranquila Sakura que pasa -murmuro Syaoran preocupado apoyando la mejilla de el sobre la de ella  
  
-no se porque pero de pronto sentí mucho miedo  
  
-The Dark se refiere a la oscuridad que hay en tu sueño tal vez -dijo Syaoran a lo que ella solo asintió pálidamente  
  
-ya tranquilízate linda o te vas a desmayar -murmuro Syaoran sonriéndole un poco ella se sonrojo y asintió nuevamente se separo un poco de el para guardar las cartas   
  
-ahora debemos pensar en que es lo que quieren decir las cartas mostrando esas tres  
  
-así es -murmuro Syaoran  
  
Sakura puso las cartas en el libro lo cerro y apoyando la mano sobre el murmuro cuarto palabras  
  
-al lugar de origen -el libro desapareció tras decir esas palabras, Syaoran parecía algo asombrado por tal acción pero prefirió no hablar de ello por el momento  
  
-bueno es una teoría, lo que voy a decir -empezó Kero- pero la carta tha windy nos indico que las cartas si tenían algo que decirnos como este dijo la card the dark podría significar la oscuridad en tu sueño y the shot a la gente que combate y las muertes tal vez porque esta card es muy ofensiva es una carta de ataque  
  
-pero si es así porque no salió the fight? -dijo Sakura  
  
-buena pregunta -suspiro Kero- a mi también me gustaría saber   
  
-y que hay de the mirror y de the freeze? -dijo Syaoran  
  
-he ahí la duda -suspiro Kero nuevamente - el problema es que no recuerdas bien el sueño Sakura, si supieras el clima a el lugar no se algo más con lo que pudiéramos relacionar estas cartas  
  
-se que es extraño pero siempre que despierto es todo lo que recuerdo -suspira Sakura apoyamdonse en el hombro de Li  
  
-y la card dream? -pregunto Kero  
  
-que pasa con ella Kero -contesta la muchacha  
  
-podría decirnos más sobre eso si la usas tal vez -dice el guardián  
  
-tal vez pero primero quiero ver si puedo entender más el sueño sin usar la card si veo que no puedo recordar nada más por más que lo intente entonces usare la card  
  
-esta seguras? -dijo Syaoran  
  
-si claro -sonrió ella   
  
-bueno como quieras vamos un momento a mi habitación que quiero ir a buscar algo que olvide, me acompañas   
  
-hai -sonrió ella  
  
-además me siento como si estuviera en vidriera con tantas obsevandonos -murmuro por lo bajo y luego mentalmente les dijo las 4 mujeres -"ya me van a oir"  
  
-dijiste algo? -pregunto Sakura con curiosidad  
  
-no, koi no dije nada -sonrió mientras ella también sonríe aunque sonrojándose....  
  
en la sala donde las 4 hermanas se encontraban con su madre, estas suspiraron cayéndole una gruesa gota  
  
-ay Fanren de seguro el nos va a gritar hasta pasado mañana tal vez no debimos dejar que realizaras ese hechizo  
  
-yo se los dije, saben como detesta que hagan esas cosas -dijo Yelan poniéndose de pie - aténganse a las consecuencias -termino la señora retirándose del lugar   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Al bajarse del taxi el señor reviso en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave del edificio, abrió la puerta tomo el ascensor y busco el departamento de su hija para abrir la puerta con la otra llave que tenía, se dirigió a la cocina que estaba vacía pero había una nota  
  
Otou - san: no me dijiste a que hora vendrías, pero como tenías llave no me preocupe mucho, salí a las 3:30 p.m a comprar algunos dulces para la hora del té, y unas cosas para la cena, Yukito se quedo allí pues estaba con dolor de cabeza y se iba a quedar durmiendo.  
  
El Kaiju se fue a la casa del tipo con el que sale.  
  
Touya  
  
-ay dios que muchacho, nunca dejara de expresarse tan mal del novio de su hermana nunca -rió hablando solo, miro el reloj que marcaba 4:45 p.m   
  
-señor Kinomoto, que gusto verlo -dijo Yuki entrando en la cocina   
  
-hola Yukito lo mismo digo, Touya me dejo una nota que de donde se había ido y dijo que estabas durmiendo   
  
-si me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y me bañe tome calmante y me acosté a dormir un rato   
  
-te sientes mejor ahora? -pregunto el decano  
  
-si ya estoy mejor -sonrió- quiere tomar té  
  
-si gracias   
  
Yukito puso agua a calentar, tomó dos tazas para preparar el té  
  
-puedes crees que me puso el la nota que Sakura estaba con "el tipo ese con el que sale" que muchacho por kami no cambiará jamas   
  
-Touya es todo un caso, a terco no se si alguien le gana -rió Yukito sirviendo ya el té, la puerta de entrada se escucho abrirse  
  
-parese que ya llegó -dijo Fuyitaka   
  
-Otou -san ya llegaste que bueno -dijo el doctor acercándose a saludarle -como te sientes Yuki  
  
-bien, gracias -dijo el  
  
-quieres que te ayude con algo hijo  
  
-no gracias yo puedo -dijo el  
  
-como ese eso de que tu hermana esta con "el tipo ese con el que sale" -sonrió Fuyitaka tomando la taza que Yuki acababa de darle  
  
-claro, a veces no le digo Gaki, así que ese tipo, ese sujeto ni sueñes que le llamare por su nombre -resongo cortando porciones de un pastel   
  
-y por que no -dijo su padre  
  
-porque no me cae bien, es antipático y odioso no quiero ni tener que nombrarlo  
  
-algún día se casara con tu hermana y será parte de nuestra familia  
  
-ni me lo recuerdes -dijo frunciendo el ceño  
  
-bueno dejemos ese así por ahora, sabes tu donde es su casa así voy a ver a Sakura ya que dices que esta allí   
  
-si la se ahora te la anoto, lo que si esta un poco retirada así que mejor si vas en taxi con el viaje que hiciste debes estar cansado como para ir allá  
  
-no tanto pero esta bien, me daré un ducha en cuanto termine el té e iré a verla ustedes me acompañan  
  
-yo si -dijo el joven de gafas- quiero tomar un poco de aire así lo acompañare hasta allá lo que si no me quedare volveré al centro a caminar un poco  
  
-si esta bien, te lo agradezco  
  
el señor Kinomoto se fue a duchar y luego salieron con Yukito a tomar un taxi para la casa de Syaoran, en cuanto llegaron Fuyitaka bajo de taxi saludo a Yukito y le dio el dinero para que pagara el taxi pero Yukito no quiso aceptarlo diciendo que el pagaría, el taxi se fue y Fuyitaka de dirigió a la enorme residencia, donde los guardias lo miraron con la acostumbrada frialdad ó seriedad  
  
-buenas Tardes -dijo el- soy fuyitaka Kinomto padre de Sakura, podría verla a ella y al joven Li  
  
ambos guardias lo miraron por un momento y luego asintieron por el comunicador pidieron que se abriera la puerta  
  
-hasta luego muchas gracias -sonrió Fuyitaka   
  
-de nada, que tenga buen día -dijo uno de ellos  
  
Fuyitaka se adentro a los jardines de la mansión hasta la puerta de entrada donde Wei lo atendió  
  
-buenas tardes señor Kinomoto, pase por favor -dijo el amable mayordomo -soy Wei mayordomo de la familia Li, sigame   
  
-muchas gracias sr. Wei, Buenas tardes -sonrió el señor  
  
Wei lo condujo a la sala donde estaba la anciana Maay y las hermanas Li  
  
-señora el señor Kinomoto esta aquí, usted sabría donde esta el señor Li y su prometida  
  
-si Wei, creo que mi nieto y esa niña están en los jardines supongo en la hamaca de Syaoran, ve por el si?  
  
-si señora con su permiso me retiro -dice el hombre- tome asiento señor Kinomoto  
  
-si gracias -dijo el  
  
-vaya al fin lo conozco, me llamo Li Maay Xiun abuela de Syaoran  
  
-me da gusto conocerla a mi también   
  
-ellas son mis nietas   
  
-encantada soy Feimei  
  
-mucho gusto en conocerlo señor me llamo Fuutie  
  
-Shiefa para servirle  
  
- y yo Fanren, mucho gusto  
  
-encantado de conocerlas a todas señoritas  
  
-señoras -dijo Shiefa  
  
-oh esta bien, discúlpenme señoras, es que se las ve tan jovencitas que no pense que estuvieran casadas aunque no se que digo si mi difunta esposa era muy joven cuando nos casamos  
  
-Sakura nos ha contado muchas cosas de ella, y por lo que nos ha dicho ella se parece bastante a su madre pero ahora veo que a usted también  
  
-si creo que tiene un poco de ambos -sonrió el padre de Sakura  
  
Wei entro en la sala y se dirigió al señor Kinomoto  
  
-señor, el amo Li me pidió que lo acompañara hasta donde se encuentra el y su prometida, sígame   
  
-por supuesto, con permiso -sonrió el  
  
-pase, encantada de platicar con usted, hasta cuando se quedara  
  
-solo hasta mañana me temo, tengo que retomar mi trabajo en Japón   
  
-ya veo es una pena -sonrió la anciana señora  
  
el decano siguió a Wei hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión, salieron al jardín hasta llegar la hamaca de Syaoran donde solo estaba Sakura, Li estaba un poco más allá cerca de uno de tantos juegos de jardín que había allí, como todos era de madera había una mesa con una gran sombrilla y cuatro silla con almohadones que hacían juego con la tela de la sombrilla, había dos empleadas sirviendo el té  
  
-amo Syaoran, el señor Kinomoto esta aquí como usted lo solicito  
  
-gracias Wei, puedes retirarte, ustedes también -dijo refiriéndose a las empleadas   
  
-que gusto verte Li, hacia años que no te veía  
  
-lo mismo digo señor, 8 ó 9 años que no lo veía, tome asiento  
  
-gracias -dijo el- Sakura esta cansada verdad, se quedo dormida   
  
-supongo que si ha estado un poco resfriada y con fiebre  
  
-si, Yukito me lo contó -sonrió el  
  
-me sorprendió que usted viniera aquí pues, no sabía nada, Sakura lo sabía  
  
-si, hable ayer con Touya por teléfono y hoy me dijeron que le avisaron   
  
-ya veo, entonces se olvido, no extraña ciertamente Sakura es la distracción en persona  
  
-no lo dudo desde muy niña que es así -sonrió   
  
-lo se -suspira Syaoran- en muchas cosas Sakura no ha cambiado en nada  
  
-así es -dijo Fuyitaka- sabes una cosa he querido hablar contigo hace tiempo por lo de tu compromiso con Sakura realmente te debo una disculpa  
  
-porque debería hacerlo señor, yo entiendo que usted no le era posible venir, no tiene porque disculparse  
  
-estaba en Inglaterra, era época turística y no había un solo pasaje a ninguna hora hasta dentro de varios días -suspiro Kinomoto  
  
-lo se no se preocupe, ya le digo que lo entiendo   
  
-creo que a Sakura no le gusto mucho que no viniera pero lo entendió verdad?  
  
-bueno si al principio estaba un poco desanimada, pero Sakura es alguien que enseguida se repone y te muestra una embelesadora sonrisa  
  
-si tienes razón -sonrió el señor Fuyitaka tomando un sorbo de té   
  
-Otou - san? -se escucho a sus espaldas, Sakura sonrió acercándose a saludar a su padre  
  
-Syaoran porque no me despertaste! -protesto ella mirándole al muchacho  
  
-aquí vamos de nuevo -suspiro el muchacho sonriéndole provocando esa típica reacción en la joven.......  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
Notas: Oyaho!!! Minna - san! Como están todos, porque nunca puedo publicar un cap. Sin tardan tanto? Ciertamente siempre me pasa lo mismo y creo que es por escribir tantas historias al mismo tiempo en fin.  
  
Espero que este cap. les guste, les diré que este es el ultimo capitulo pacifico por decirlo de alguna forma ya que al próximo aunque en un principio no parecerá todo se arruinara -eso es drástico- pero bueno podría decir que se complicara más de lo que se puedan imaginar.  
  
Arigato a todos lo que me enviaron Review y mail creo que los conteste personalmente a todos pero si alguno no llego, gracias por tomarte la molestia leer mi fic y darme tu opinión.  
  
Anata: Cariño (creo que ya lo he dicho pero no recuerdo bien)   
  
Ai: amor  
  
Sakura: quise explicarlo por que Sakura significa literalmente "cereza" de ahí lo de los arboles de Sakura pero casi siempre traducen este nombre como flores de cerezo y de esa forma lo utilizo yo aquí   
  
Onegai: por favor  
  
Lie: no  
  
do ishimashitte: de nada  
  
Hoe: típica expresión de Sakura que se ve en el manga, indica sorpresa ó desconcierto como por ejemplo cuando Syaoran se sonroja al mirarla y sale corriendo   
  
The Windy: el viento  
  
The Shot: el disparo  
  
The Mirror: el espejo   
  
The Frezze: congelante ó también llamada hielo  
  
The Dark: la oscuridad  
  
En cuanto a las canciones la primera es "Yoru no Uta" tengo entendido que la canta Tomoyo (ccs) significa "Canción de noche", yo no la traduje la tome de la siguiente pagina:  
  
the blast rafaga magica   
  
blastsakura.iespana.es/blastsakura/principal.htm   
  
la segunda es de Alfredo caseros y se llama "Shimauta", "Canción de la isla" es muy bonita pero triste porque habla de la guerra y de las desgracias que conlleva, esta la tome de la revista Animebaka www.animebaka.como.ar   
  
Saludos a todos, hasta la próxima  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


End file.
